My Job
by SamA3642
Summary: It's always been Hank's job to protect his daughter, Jordan. Now it was Jordan's turn to protect her father. This follows the Denny Woods storyline but my version.
1. Chapter 1

Jordan was in the lounge of the District working on her homework, she glanced up to see Denny Woods in the squad. She never once liked her father's former partner, he would walk in the squad as if he owned it.

She heard her father's officer door shut knowing that her father and Woods were talking. Five minutes later her father's door opened and Woods left out, getting up from her chair she went to go check on her father.

Hank was in his office sitting in his chair sighing, he was tired and annoyed, he always felt annoyed and irritated after meeting with Denny. The older man didn't want to show that around his daughter because he didn't want her to worry. Jordan peeked in to her father's office and saw him.

"Dad, you alright?" Jordan asked.

"I'm fine sweetheart". Hank replied with a small smile.

The teen knew her father was lying, as she got older she picked on times when her father was lying and this was one of them times. Jordan always knew if her father dealt with Denny he'd be in some kind of mood and not only did it annoy her it pissed her off. She walked in the office and shut the door then sat down across from her father.

"Dad, you shouldn't let him talk to you or treat you like that regardless of his rank is".

"Jo you need to leave this alone this isn't something you need to be involved in".

"How somebody talks to you and treats you I do need to be involved because it's not fair. Woods thinks because of his rank he can get away with talking and treating people the way he does".

"Jordan I'm telling you one time leave it alone. It's not for you to be involved in".

Usually she wouldn't back down from her father but for the moment she would, the teen then had an idea. If her father wouldn't do anything or say anything to Woods then she will.

By the next day Jordan went to school and left but instead of going to the District just like she always did she walked to the bus stop. Pulling her phone out she called her father.

-Hey sweetheart. Hank answered.

-Hey dad, um I'm gonna head home I'm not feeling so great. I'm gonna go home and rest, I know to keep the doors locked, don't answer it for anybody unless it's someone we know.

-Alright. Text me when you get home to let me know you're safe.

-Ok. Love you dad.

-Love you too Jo.

Hanging up her phone Jordan got on the bus and headed downtown to see her father's former partner. Arriving to the building taking a deep breath the teen headed inside and saw the secretary.

"Hi can I help you". The lady asked.

"Yes I'm looking for Denny Woods". Jordan replied.

"Is he expecting you?"

"Yes".

"You're name?"

"Jordan Voight".

"You're Hank's daughter".

"Yes ma'am I am".

"Follow me please".

The secretary brought Jordan up to Denny's office. Denny Woods was just finishing up the paperwork on his desk when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in". He called out.

"Mr. Woods you have a visitor". She replied.

"Send them in".

Jordan then walked in and thanked the secretary, turning around she glared at Denny who sat behind the desk and looked over.

"Ah Jordan what can I do for you". Denny said, leaning back in the chair.

"You wanna know what you can do for me? What you can do is leave my dad alone, he didn't do anything". Jordan replied sharply.

"Jordan there are so many things that you just don't know about your father, what he does, what he's capable of, any of it. He keeps you in the dark about it".

"My dad does what he has to do in order to keep me safe. When I was younger my dad kept me in the dark with everything he did. Why? To keep me safe. I'm not ashamed at all about what my dad did or has to do to make sure I'm safe and protected. I also know what my dad is capable of. I know my dad better than all of you think. Until you're a father and go through what my dad and everyone else goes through on a daily basis you have no right to judge him. Whatever he did in the past that's in the past it can't be changed, you can't change it, what he did you can't judge him on what he does today. He's not the same person he use to be, my dad changed for me so I wouldn't follow in his footsteps. You all make him out to be this criminal when he's not, my father is a good man yeah he does things differently everyone does".

"Everyone follows the law which you're father doesn't and neither did Detective Lindsay".

That had set off Jordan she then shrugged her backpack off her shoulder and firmly placed her hands on the desk and looked Woods dead in the eye.

"Let me ask you something Lieutenant, what would you do if a kid a little kid is in danger somewhere and you're only lead would be is the person who did it. What would you do to get that information out of them? Yeah my dad and Erin may have crossed some lines but at least they did their jobs, they brought criminals to justice, they saved countless people. They kept me and the rest of my family safe. You don't know, you don't know what my dad has to sacrifice, you don't know what any of them sacrifice. You've had it out for my dad for a long time I don't know why. After today you will leave him and everyone else alone or I'll ruin you".

"Is that a threat Jordan?"

"It's a promise".

"Anybody ever tell you that you're, your father's child?"

"Believe me I know that for a fact".

Picking up her backpack off the floor and slinging it back over her shoulder, the teen looked back at Denny. "This is your only warning, leave my dad alone or I'll ruin you".

Jordan then left the room leaving Woods sitting there now angry. The young teen left the building and headed home.

Once she got home luckily her father wasn't there and neither was anyone from the team so far she was in the clear. She quickly changed out of her school clothes and into some pajamas, the teen headed to the kitchen and started her homework.

It was now ten at night, Jordan was on the couch fast asleep a moment later the front door was opened and Hank stepped inside. Putting his stuff down and removing his jacket he looked to see his little girl fast asleep on the couch. Quietly he made his way over to her and gently tapped her shoulder.

"Jo, Jo wake up sweetheart". Hank whispers.

The teen woke up with a start as she looked around blindly till she seen her father.

"Dad? What time is it?" Jordan asked, her voice filled with sleep.

"It's after ten Jo, go up to bed I'll check on you in a few minutes".

"Night dad".

"Night sweetheart".

Jordan went up to her room and went to bed for the night, Hank locked the house up for the night before going to his room for the night he checked in on his daughter. When he looked in her room and seen her sleeping peacefully he closed her door and headed to his room for the night.

By the next day Jordan had thought things had simmered down from the previous day's events, she went to school and to the District afterwards like usual. She was in the lounge doing her homework, the team was in the squad when Denny had came up and walked to Hank's office. When the teen had seen him her heart dropped into her stomach, her throat became tight but didn't let it worry her she continued to do her work.

Hank was sitting behind his desk when Woods entered his office and shut the door.

"Something I can help you with Denny?" Hank asked.

"You can keep your daughter on a leash Hank". Denny replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you know where Jordan went yesterday?"

"She was at home".

"No she wasn't, Jordan came to see me yesterday. I have to admit Hank she's just like you, like father like daughter".

"What can I say she takes after her old man".

"You need to keep Jordan out of our business before something happens".

With that said Hank shot up out of his chair getting nose to nose with Woods looking him dead in the eye with an evil glare.

"Are you threatening my daughter? Because if you are that'll be the last thing you ever do".

"I'm not threatening her Hank, I just don't want Jordan to do something she won't come back from".

"You worry about whoever or whatever you want, I'll worry about Jordan".

"I don't want another visit from her Hank, she could get in a lot of trouble. Trouble that you may not be able to get her out of".

Denny opened the door to the office and faced the older Sergeant one last time. "She's a good kid Hank make sure she stays out of trouble".

He then left and Hank was angry. Why would Jordan lie to him? Why would she talk to Woods? He then left his office and headed to the lounge while everyone looked on. Jordan kept her head down in her book as she did her homework, she felt her father's eyes on her but wouldn't let it bother her. Hank just stared at his daughter while she worked.

"Jordan come to my office. Now". Hank told her strictly.

The only time he ever used her full name was when she was in trouble and she just got busted and by the tone of his voice she knew she'd be in for it. Big time. The father and daughter head to his office once inside Hank shut the door.

"Jordan Lynn what did you do?" Hank asked her firmly.

"What are you talking about?" Jordan replied.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why would you go off by yourself and talk to Woods?"

"I don't know".

"Jordan".

"I did it for you dad!"

Jordan finally broke and looked at her dad in the eye. Hank's attitude and expression changed as he let his daughter continue.

"I did it for you dad, to protect you. Nobody should ever talk to you or treat you the way he does. He's making it look like you're some kind of criminal who needs to be locked away somewhere. He and a lot of other people don't know the real you, they only go off by what happened in the past. I don't care what you do or what you did because I know half of whatever you did, you only did it to keep me and the others safe. You would do whatever it took to keep me safe they just don't see or realize it because they're blind. They don't go what you go through everyday, I see what all you go through. They don't. Daddy I only did that to protect you".

Hank's expression changed, he gave his little girl a gentle look as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sweetheart it's not your job to protect me, it's my job to protect you".

"You're wrong dad. It is my job to protect you because if I don't who will? If something happens to you where does that leave me? I'm not losing the only family I have left because of some ass hole. Yeah I'll have the team, I'll have everyone at 51 and Med, I do treat them as family but you're my family. You're all I have left, I can't and I won't lose you so I'll do what I have to do to protect you just like you would for me".

After hearing his daughter's words Hank couldn't believe that he had raised such a strong, confident and open minded daughter. He couldn't have been more prouder of her.

The older man then brought his little girl into his arms and held her. Jordan snuggled into her father's embrace as if she was little again.

"Jo Jo, no matter what happens I'll always be here for you no matter what. Just remember I'll always come home to you".

"I didn't mean to cause trouble all I wanted was to protect you. You always protect me so it was my turn to protect you for a change".

Hank had never felt more proud of his little girl, he was so glad that she was growing up to be strong, confident, open minded and a fighter, just like him.

Jordan stayed in her father's embrace smiling, nobody was gonna do anything to her father not with her around. If anyone did anything to him they would all face Jordan's wrath.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since Jordan's visit, Denny couldn't stop thinking about it. He had to keep her out of his way, he wasn't one for threatening a child, especially Hank's child he knew how that would end and it would end badly. All he knew is that he had to keep her out of his way. He called Adam to his car one afternoon.

The young officer was annoyed as he looked to the older man. "What do you want now?"

"I need you to get something from the evidence locker and plant it on Jordan".

"Woah I hope you don't mean Jordan as in Voight's kid".

"That's exactly who I mean".

"No. There's no way in hell I'm planting anything on her she's an innocent kid".

"Jordan isn't so innocent and you know it. She's gonna turn out to be just like her father. I know and you know it".

"I'm not doing it. Jordan is like my little sister, it's my job to protect her from people like you. All you see her as is a target to get to Voight. I won't let you hurt her".

"What about you're real sister and you're nephew? Is Jordan more important than them?"

"They're all important to me".

"If you don't do this Ruzek, not only will I have your sister arrested, your nephew will be in foster care, but I will also have Jordan removed from Hank's care. After all he is an unstable parent".

"Leave her out of this she's innocent. And Voight isn't an unstable parent, he's the best damn father Jordan has".

"If he's such a good father, why was she drinking under his roof? Why was she cutting? She cut school how many times? He could have gotten her off with just about anything. Not to mention the man was a dirty cop that right there is enough to prove my point".

"Don't you _ever_ mention that again".

Adam was furious, they never mentioned Jordan's drinking or her cutting. It was a time they never mentioned, she turned to that after Justin died it was her way of coping with things. Once she got help for it everyone agreed to forget it and not bring it up.

"Jordan stuck her nose in something she shouldn't have".

"She's defending her father!"

"Either you handle this or I will and Ruzek, you don't want me to do it".

"I'm not gonna let you hurt my family at all. That includes Jordan, mess with her and I'll bury you".

"You just made a big mistake son".

"No you are. Leave Jordan alone, first and final warning".

After that Adam got out of the car slamming the door going to his car heading home, the whole time Denny was thinking. He had to get Jordan out of his way before she causes more trouble.

Meanwhile

Hank and Jordan was at home, the young teen was upset that her father had grounded her for lying and sneaking off to see Woods.

"Dad it's not fair". Jordan complained.

"Well next time don't lie or sneak off". Hank replied.

"I didn't necessarily lie".

The older father raised an eyebrow at his teen daughter. "Then what do you call it?"

The teen stayed silent not thinking of an excuse and Hank turned his back at finishing what he was doing.

"That's what I thought".

"I only did it to protect you dad, if I can't protect you who will?"

Sighing sadly he turned facing his little girl, her face now filled with sadness and pain he gently put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sweetheart, I told you it's not your job to protect me it's my job to protect you".

"I have to protect you dad. I have to. I lost you once and I'm not losing you again, I don't care who I have to stand up to. Woods, your bosses, all of them. We've lost mom, Justin, Olive and Daniel, and now Erin, I'm not losing you too daddy. I won't".

Hank pulled his daughter into a hug and held her tightly, he kissed her head. Jordan snuggled into his hold like she always did, she held onto her father for a good few minutes before he pulled her away he seen a couple of tears run down her cheeks and he wiped them away.

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere. You won't lose me. I'll always come home to you".

"What if you don't? Then what? I'll get put into the system and that won't go well for me".

"Jo if anything ever happened to me you'd go to Trudy, Mouch, Alvin and Meredith".

"I...I don't wanna lose you daddy".

Jordan wrapped her arms around her father's waist burying her face into his shirt, Hank held his little girl protectively.

"I'm right here sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere".

By the next day Hank dropped Jordan off at school, the entire time Denny was watching waiting for the teen to get out of her father's presence. He looked in the seat next to him to see a packed wrapped up, he had taken a kilo of coke and about 100 million dollars his only problem. How would he be able to plant it on her without her knowing it? He then had an idea, grabbing a plastic bag he put them in it wrapping it up securely and tightly.

He made sure Hank was gone before making his move, he went inside the school. He lied to the secretary saying Jordan left her lunch and he'd like to give it to her. Once classes were let out he found the young teen, Jordan was walking to her next class quickly so she wasn't late she accidentally bumped into someone. Her backpack dropped to the floor and everything spilled, Denny found this opportunity to plant it himself. He picked up her backpack and dropped the plastic bag and handed it to her. The teen looked up to see her father's former partner.

"Thanks. I guess". Jordan says.

"Jo, I know things got out of hand the other day and I just wanna say no hard feelings". Denny replied.

"As long as you leave my dad alone they're won't be anything between us".

"You're a good kid Jo, don't do anything to jeopardize it".

"Believe me I won't, my dad raised me right".

Jordan then took off for class as she was walking Denny looked on with a smirk, the teen had no clue what she was carrying in her backpack. He left the high school going to his car, once inside his car he pulled his phone out calling someone.

"Yeah this is Lieutenant Denny Woods, I have some information you want".

District 21

Adam was in the squad the entire time he managed to keep his cool, he was waiting for Hank to come in so he can tell him about what Woods is planning to do. It infuriated him, he wouldn't do anything to put Jordan in harm's way. How could Denny have him go that far just to get to Voight? He know understood why everyone was the way they were when it came to the teen.

A while later Hank had entered the District and headed up to the squad, it was a slow day so everyone was catching up with paperwork. Adam was tapping a pencil against his desk trying to keep himself entertained, he saw his boss go to his office. He waited a few minutes before getting up and heading there. Hank was sitting behind his desk, he was quickly broken out of his thoughts by Adam.

"Boss you got a sec". Adam spoke from the door.

"Yeah come in, shut the door". Hank replied.

The young officer entered the office and shut the door behind him, he sat down across from Hank. He took a couple of deep breaths.

"What is it Ruzek?"

"It's about Woods".

"What now?"

"Um he wanted me to get something from the evidence locker and plant it on Jo".

"What?!"

"Of course I told him no, I wouldn't do that to her. He said if I didn't my sister would go to jail, my nephew would go in the system and he...he'd have Jordan removed from your care saying you're an unstable parent. He would bring up Jo's drinking, the cutting, skipping school. He also said that Jo stuck her nose in something she shouldn't have".

By this point Hank was infuriated, he was ready to go kill Woods. First to plant something on his daughter to get her in trouble, then to bring up her drinking and cutting that was crossing a line. That hurt him when he saw his little girl like that when she hit rock bottom how she had to drink and cut just to cope and ease her pain. But to top it all off Woods was gonna make him out to be a unstable parent and was gonna get his daughter get taken from him. The only way his little girl was gonna get taken from him is his over his cold dead body and that wasn't gonna happen.

"I thought I should tell you, you had a right to know. Sarge, I would never ever in my life do anything to put Jo in harm's way like that".

"Did he say anything else?" Hank's voice had venom in it.

"Either I do it or he does and he said I won't like the way he does it. I don't know what he's planning boss if I did, I'd tell you".

Before Hank could talk his phone rang. "Voight….what?!...is she alright?...I'm on my way".

Slamming his phone down hard the older man got up from his chair getting his jacket on, Adam was confused but highly concerned. What was wrong? Was Jordan in trouble? Was she hurt?

"Boss what was that about?"

"Jordan was just arrested".

Meanwhile

Jordan was in the middle of her class when two patrol officers came in with a drug dog, she looked over to Theo with a confused look.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

"Rumors going around someone brought drugs into the school, don't know what though". Theo answered.

The officers walked through the classroom as the dog sniffed all the backpacks of the students. When the dog got to Jordan's backpack he went crazy which got the teen confused.

"Is this your bag?" One of the officers asked.

"Yeah". Jordan answered, a bit confused.

The officer picked it up and saw books, a binder, he then saw a black plastic bag he closed it then looked back to the teen.

"Let's go".

"I'm not going anywhere".

"Kid don't make this hard".

Not wanting to put up a fight Jordan went with the officers, once they were out of the classroom they handcuffed the teen.

"You're under arrest you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney if you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I explained them to you". One of the officers says reading the teen her rights.

"I know my rights, what's this about?" Jordan snapped.

The officer holding her backpack pulled out the black plastic bag and showed her the drugs and money. Her eyes went wide. How'd that get in her bag? Who put it there?

"That's not mine".

"That's what they all say".

"You guys are making a mistake".

"Looks like you're the one who made a mistake".

If she could she'd slap the officer they walked her out of the school putting her in the back of the squad car. Denny watched as the teen was getting arrested, he was gonna make sure she stayed out of his way one way or another.

Once at the 27th District, Jordan was fingerprinted and had her mugshots taken. They then brought her down to where the cells were. She stopped dead in her tracks, she seen a few people in the cell all of them older than her. They were older, rougher, and a lot more dangerous, if it got out that Hank's her father who knows what'll happen.

"You can't put me in there". Jordan says, fear creeping up in her voice.

"You ain't got much of a choice kid".

She knew she may regret this but it had to come out. "Look you don't understand, my dad's on the job. He's a cop".

"And who might you're father be?"

"Sergeant Hank Voight. Intelligence, District 21". She tried to whisper it so no one hears it.

"We'll give him a call for now, enjoy your stay".

"No way, let me call my dad please".

"No can do".

"I'm entitled to a phone call, now let me call my dad. Now. I know my rights".

"You got two minutes then you're going in the cell".

He took her to a pay phone and she pulled a quarter out then dialed her father's cell phone.

Hank was speeding the down the streets when his phone started ringing, he saw it was an unknown number he answered it.

-Voight. Hank answered, his voice full of anger.

-Dad? Jordan replied.

-Jo, sweetheart are you alright?

-I'm fine, listen I don't have a lot of time. Someone planted drugs on me they aren't mine, they're about to put me in a cell with people. Dangerous people. Dad I'm scared.

-Where are you?

-District 27. Daddy you gotta hurry.

-I'll be right there baby, I promise.

-I love you.

-I love you too sweetheart. Be brave for me I know you can.

-I will. I promise.

After that the phone went out and Hank stepped on the gas pedal even harder.

Back at the other District, Jordan hung up the payphone and the officer escorted her back to the cell. The teen looked up at the officer with pleading eyes.

"Come on, I can't go in there. I won't be safe". Jordan pleaded.

"It's just until you're father comes".

"You don't get it, if they find out who knows what they'll do to me. Please, I'm asking you as part of my safety put me somewhere else".

"You'll be fine, as I said it's just until you're father picks you up".

He then put Jordan in the cell and closed it, little did anyone know Woods had this set up. The officer walked away.

"Come on man! Come back! You're making a mistake!" She yelled.

The officer ignored her as he walked back up the stairs. Jordan swallowed hard, normally she wasn't afraid of anything or anyone but in this case she was. She didn't know if these people knew her father or not all she knew if they did know him, she was in deep trouble. Fear filled her body she stayed far away as she could from the other people there.

She sat on the floor with her knees brought to her chest, the teen started thinking of ways to keep herself calm. One thing she did, she didn't look at any of the people.

"What are you in for honey?" One guy asked.

"Don't call me that". Jordan says almost snapping.

"Looks like we got a fighter in our mit boys". Another guys said.

The three guys began going over to her towering over her, Jordan stood up ready to fight. It was gonna be a fight she was gonna lose but she wasn't going down without a fight. She took a swing at one of the guys and he went down, they all then began to attack her.

Hank finally arrived to District 27 he rushed inside and saw the Desk Sergeant.

"Excuse me, I'm here to pick up my daughter Jordan Voight". Hank said, a bit of anger in his voice.

"Follow me". He said.

Jordan was sitting on the floor, her left eye was red, her lip was bleeding, she cradled her midsection as pain shot through it. Tears burned in her eyes but she refused to let them fall, not where she was. She whimpered in pain and agony that was the most she did, she held in her tears as long as she could, closing her eyes tightly she wished her father was there.

Hank was walking with the desk Sergeant till they got to the cell, when the older man seen his little girl on the floor bleeding, whimpering and whining in pain. That did it for him he ripped the key away the the other Sergeant and opened the door himself, storming in he went over to his baby.

"Jo, sweetheart are you alright?" Hank spoke softly.

The teen heard her father's ruff voice she opened her eyes to see him.

"Daddy". Jordan whimpered.

"Come on baby, let's get you out of here".

He carefully helped her up off the floor and helped her walk, they got back to the front area. Hank sat his little girl down on the bench, he was gonna go back and teach them assholes a thing or too. The teen saw the look in her father's eyes and knew what it meant.

"Dad, they aren't worth it. Don't do it". Jordan's voice was weak.

"Jo they're gonna pay for what they did to you".

"And they will just not today, I just wanna go home".

"Alright but first I'm taking you to Med to get checked out".

"I'm fine".

"I'll believe it when I hear it from one of them".

Hank then drove his daughter to the hospital and after a quick trip, her midsection was wrapped tightly, she had a cut on her lip. Jordan looked over at her father she didn't know if he would believe her or not.

"Dad those aren't my drugs you gotta believe me, I don't even use. You raised me better than that".

"I believe you honey".

"I just...wait could he have done it?"

"Who?"

"Woods he was at my school today he said no hard feelings for the other day when I went to his office".

"How'd he get them in your backpack?"

"He could have slipped it in when it fell on the floor".

Jordan bit her lip to keep herself from crying, she wouldn't be in this mess if she had just stayed out of it. "I'm so sorry dad".

"Sweetheart you have nothing to be sorry for, this wasn't your fault".

"You told me to stay out of it and look what happened, would you be surprised if he set all this up? Me getting arrested and jumped? He knows you have enemies dad, he could have paid them anything to do it think about it".

Hank didn't have to think about it because he knew that's what Denny would do just to get under his skin and he was gonna get him back. After arriving home Hank gave his daughter a pain killer and sent her to her room to rest, he called Adam over to watch him while he ran an "errand".

Denny was in his office reading something, a moment later Hank stormed in. His eyes full of anger and fury, rage filled his body, he was close to snapping.

"Can I help you with something Hank?" Denny asked.

"You have the balls to set my daughter up?!" Hank yelled.

"What would give you that idea?"

Hank was clenching his fist ready to just swing and knock Woods out of the chair.

"Denny there are many lines you don't wanna cross with me, messing with Jordan that's the number one line you don't cross. You planted drugs and money on her so she get arrested, you had her jumped in jail".

Woods got up from his chair and moved to Hank getting in his face. "Prove it".

"This is your first and only warning. Stay the hell away from my daughter, if anything happens to Jordan from this point on I'm coming for you and believe me I will take you down. One way or another".

After that Hank left the office before he ended up getting physical, he was out of ear shot when Denny had said something.

"This is just the beginning".


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Mentions of underage drinking and suicide! Don't like, don't read!**

Get the tissues ready!

…...

Adam was at Voight's house keeping an eye on Jordan, as soon as he seen her he was pissed. He knew this was Wood's doing, he felt anger and guilt through this his body. How could he go that far to do that to Jordan? He was broken out of his thoughts by Jordan coming down the stairs.

"Hey kiddo, you alright". Adam says.

"Just a tad sore, I'll be fine". Jordan answered, her voice was a little weak.

"I'm sorry Jo. I should have protected you better".

"Adam you couldn't have known this was gonna happen, I didn't think Woods would go this far. Look I understand why you did what you did, he threatened you're family why do you think I did what I did? He threatened my dad. I'm not about to lose the only parent and family I have left over an ass like him, nobody messes with my family and gets away with it".

"I hope you're dad knows what to do".

"Believe me he could already have something in the works, you'll never know hell I might not know".

"So what he plant on you?"

"Some coke and drug money, luckily because my prints or DNA wasn't on any of it they released me. That and my dad was about to raise hell then kick a few people's ass".

"They actually put you in with the criminals".

"Yeah. I'm just lucky that nobody knew who my dad was if they knew, I may not be alive right now. I love my dad to death but it's hard sometimes people look at me and treat me differently, all they do is hear my last name and they either run the other way or they're stupid enough to try something. At school that's how kids see me, a cop's kid. I get into trouble with a call it's like whatever happened never happened that's why I don't have friends. Theo he sticks by me through everything".

"You like this kid?"

"Even if I did there's no way I'm telling you or any of the guys. I got all the friends and family I need, I have you guys, everyone at 51 and Med. I don't need anybody else".

"You realize after what happened you're dad ain't gonna let you leave his sight right".

"I bet my allowance on it. Adam you guys may think you know my dad but I know him better than all of you, he's not gonna let me out of his sight. And if he won't let me leave his sight Woods won't be able to get anywhere near me but knowing him he'll find a way they always do".

"Jo no matter what he says or does don't believe a word he says, he's trying to get under your skin to break you".

"I won't let him break me, there's nothing he can use to break me".

Adam swallowed hard, he wasn't going to tell her that Woods knows about her drinking and cutting habits. That would break her and possibly send her back to rock bottom. It took a good while to her back to normal after that they don't wanna see it again, they won't see it again. They refused to see Jordan hit rock bottom again.

"You're a tough kid, Jo".

"I know. After all I am my father's child, my dad's one of the toughest people I know".

"Were gonna get him, he's not gonna do anything else to you ever again. He won't hurt you anymore, he'll leave all of us alone".

"I should have listened to my dad, I should have stayed out of it but I didn't. I never meant to cause any trouble all I wanted to do was protect my dad".

Jordan shut her eyes to block the tears, when Adam seen that he got concerned.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"I just wanted to protect my dad, I never thought this would happen".

He then pulled her into a hug and let her cry, he rubbed soothing circles on her back the entire time he was furious. He and Hank were gonna end Woods once and for all.

"Hey I know you didn't mean for things to be like this but Jo, it wasn't your fault. Like you said all you wanted was to protect your dad, I wanted to protect my family".

"Adam, I can't lose my dad. I just can't he's all I have left, I lost my mom, my brother, my sister in and and nephew, and now Erin. I can't lose him too".

"You're not losing him kiddo, I promise".

Jordan fell asleep on the couch so Adam had covered her up and sat in the chair while he waited for his boss. Hank arrived home shortly after that he walked into his house, when the front door opened not knowing who it is Adam quickly went for his gun and shot up aiming it at whoever it was he put it away when he saw Hank.

"Sorry". Adam apologized.

"Don't worry about it". Hank said.

He hung his jacket up and looked to his daughter. "Jo alright?"

"She blames herself for getting involved. Boss we gotta stop Woods before he does something else".

"We will, he went to far messing with Jo".

"I can't believe he did that to her, he had her jumped in a cell?"

"Yeah he did".

Adam was so ready to go end Woods by himself, he wished Hank a good night then left. Before going home Woods had texted him to meet, the young officer went to one of Woods location.

Denny was sitting in his car as he waited on Adam, he was annoyed that his plan to get Jordan failed so he had to come up with another plan. A moment later Adam had arrived and got in Denny's car he looked over at him with an evil glare.

"Have you lost your damn mind? Jordan could have been killed in jail!". Adam snapped.

"I told you Ruzek, either you do it or I would and you wouldn't like it if I did it. She could have stayed out of it but no she didn't. Sooner or later little Jordan is gonna learn that actions have consequences".

"I swear to god if you do anything to her again, I will end you. Jordan is innocent, she didn't do not a damn thing to you".

"She stuck her nose in my business".

"She was defending her father".

"What is it with you all? Defending her?"

"Jordan's our family, we look out for family. We love her,we protect her and care for her. It doesn't matter who her father is. Are you that wrapped up in taking Voight down you don't care that you're hurting Jordan?"

"I actually don't, the kid should have stayed in her place. I gave Jordan a chance to stay out of my way and she ignored it she brought this upon herself. One thing all of you are gonna realize is that this is just the beginning".

Adam looked at Woods in disbelief the whole time. "What are you gonna do to her?"

"That's where you come in. Considering you know her and are somewhat close you're going to find me something on her I don't care how big or small, being the jail thing didn't work out there are other ways to get to people".

"I'm not doing it I told you, I'm not letting you hurt her. I won't let you hurt her physically or mentally. Last warning, stay the hell away from her or else".

"Or else what? Huh what are you gonna do to me? Last time I check I didn't help my sister out of a DUI that was you so if I go down I'm bringing the three of you with me".

"Look I never agreed to this".

"Things change".

"You have a point, thing change. I told you I'll help you to keep my sister out of jail and my nephew out of the system, never once have I agreed I'd mess with Jordan and I won't".

"Know this Ruzek, whatever happens to Jordan after tonight not only will it be on her but it'll be on you as well".

"Mess with her again and I can bet your ass that I'll be the very least of your worries".

"You honestly think that Hank scares me? Please. Jordan made her bed let her lie in it".

All Adam did was look at Denny with anger and disbelief on his face but it was mainly anger. "What's wrong with you? Jordan's a kid and you're acting as if she's an adult".

"She wanted to get into an adult situation so now she can handle the consequences. I expect information on Jordan unless you want another repeat of what happened. If I don't get it, I'll make sure she's taken from Hank right after your sister goes to jail and you're nephew goes in the system".

The young officer didn't know what to do, if he gave information to Woods about Jordan he'd be betraying Hank and the teen but if he didn't he'd lose his family and Jordan would get taken from her father. What did he get himself into? He knew he was about to dread what he was gonna say next.

"What kinda info you want?"

"I don't care".

"There's not much on her".

"I know about her drinking, cutting, she ran away, I need something bigger".

Adam was about to knock the hell out of Woods for mentioning the teen's drinking and cutting, everyone took great offense to that. To see the teen in a psych ward for three days to make sure it didn't happen it hit them all hard.

"I'll see what I can do".

"You better because there's a lot riding on this".

"I understand".

Adam then left Woods car going back to his own then heading home. Denny sat in his car for a bit trying to find a way to get to Jordan, he then had an idea on how to mentally break her.

Hank was back home as he sipped on a small glass of whiskey, he was still royally pissed at Woods for having his daughter set and then jumped. When he got the call that Jordan was arrested his blood ran cold, he knew that many people knew him his worst fear was that she could have been killed in jail if the wrong person had seen her.

To see her beat up, bloodied, and everything was enough to cause him to go find Wood and beat him. He knew his former partner had a vendetta against him but to bring his daughter into this, that was crossing a line he can't come back from. He was broken out of his thoughts by Jordan waking up, groaning in pain he then went to her immediately.

"It's alright sweetheart". Hank says.

"It's hurts so damn bad". Jordan groaned.

"Need some meds?"

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I just wanted to protect you, I didn't think things would go this far. Daddy I swear I didn't mean for any of this to happen".

Hank pushed some hair behind her ear and gave her a gentle look. "Jo, none of this is on you sweetie. Woods he's finding a way to get under my skin and he's using you to do that. I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen".

A couple of tears leaked from her eyes and went down her cheeks. "When I was in that cell all I kept thinking was, what if the wrong person seen me? What if someone you knew seen me? What if I didn't make it out of that cell?"

More tears started coming down her face, she looked away from her father. She didn't want him to see her cry, it made her feel weak. Hank's heart broken when he saw his little girl like this, he carefully pulled her into a hug one hand rested on her back and the other on the back of her head. The teen buried her face into his shoulder as she let out her emotions. Her cries became soft hiccups and whimpers. She pulled away and wiped the rest of her tears.

"I should have listened to you dad, if I had none of this would have happened".

"Sweetheart you don't know that, I've known Denny for a long time. If he wants to get to someone he finds a way he went too far messing with you".

"Can't I just say he planted it on me? It showed up right after he talked to me".

"It's not that simple sweetheart, we need rock solid evidence".

"So get the school's footage it's there".

"Jo calm down, I understand you're upset but let me handle this".

"Alright. So what's gonna happen, I have to go school or else we both get in trouble and Woods will think something's up. He's not stupid, he knows the second he can't get to me he'll know you're hiding me".

Hank knew his daughter had a point, the second she wasn't in public anymore Woods would know that his former partner is hiding her. The older father wasn't gonna put his little girl in any kinda danger but he couldn't let her be out without any protection.

"This is the plan for the next couple of days you'll be coming to the District with me. If anyone at the school asks you're sick".

"What about the guys? The only one who knows is Adam the others can't and won't know, you know how fast they'll all flip".

"Say you got into a fight at school, it's believable".

"I hate lying to them".

"When you were younger I hated lying to you but I knew I had to lie in order to keep you safe from the truth. The truth it hurts a lot worse than lying. At that age I knew you were too young to understand but as you got older it was becoming harder but I still had to do it to make sure you were safe. I'd still do it to this day".

"I understand".

"Jo whatever happens don't let him get into your head that's his game, he wants to mess with your head and get you to drop your guard. No matter what he says or does don't let him".

"Dad there's nothing he can say or do to break me, I'm tough. Unbreakable".

"Honey, everyone has a breaking point don't let him find yours".

"I won't".

Hank knew what his daughter's breaking point was and he'll be damned if Woods found out because if he did, Jordan would hit rock bottom again and this time who knows how long it would take her to recover from that if she would. It took almost a year and a half if not longer for the teen to fully recover, she was in therapy every week, went to teen AA meetings, she hadn't cut or drank after that. Woods wasn't about to find out any of that.

By the next morning Jordan packed up her school work to take to the District with her, Hank had retrieved his badge and gun putting them on his hip. Once the father and daughter were ready they headed out going to the District for the day. Jordan knew she had to lie to the team except Adam, she couldn't lie to her family but she didn't have a choice in the matter. Hank glanced over at his daughter and saw the sadness and pained look on her face.

"I know it seems unfair that I'm keeping you on lock down just know I'm only doing it to keep you safe". Hank tells her.

"It's not that dad, ever since I met Woods something was always off with him. I never knew what, it was just a feeling". Jordan replied.

"I know".

Jordan bit her lip, she was keeping something from her father. A secret she had kept in since she was eight going on nine, nobody ever knew not even Justin knew. Whenever her father or brother weren't around Denny would go and see her hoping to get information out of her about her father and what he would be doing, he threatened her that if she ever told he'd have her taken from Hank for good so she had kept her mouth shut about all his visits.

She was too scared to say anything so she never said a word, at that time she desperately wanted to tell someone. Anyone. The teen glanced over to see her father driving, if he ever found out who knows what might happen. She most definitely couldn't tell Adam or he'd go back and tell Hank then all hell would break loose. What was she gonna do?

The two finally arrive to the District, they hop out heading inside. Hank scanned the area looking for Woods or any potential threat, he kept a protective hand on his daughter's shoulder as they walked in. When Trudy seen the condition her goddaughter was in she was about to flip.

"Jo what happened?" Trudy asked.

"Fight at school, me and the other kid got suspended for a couple of days". Jordan lied.

"How's the other kid?"

"Not bad he had a group, we all got suspended".

"You need back up next time call me, I'll handle them myself".

"Will do Aunt Trudy".

The father and daughter head up to the squad, the teen mentally prepared herself for all the questions about to get thrown at her. The team was goofing off like they usually did in the morning, when they heard footsteps they all stopped then looked to see their boss and Jordan. Once they seen the teen they were all furious.

"Jo what happened?" Antonio asked first, his voice full of anger.

"Fight at school, the kid had a crew with him". Jordan answered.

Everyone seemed to believe it but Adam knew it was a lie but he believed the lie as a cover. He waited till everything was normal, Jordan went to the lounge and shut the door. Hank went straight to his office he scratched his forehead trying to figure out what to do about Denny before he takes things to a whole new level.

Adam waited and went to Hank's office, he knocked and the older Sergeant signed for him to enter then closed the door behind him.

"What does he want now?" Hank asked the obvious.

"He wants dirt on Jo, anything whether it's big or small he doesn't care. He said if I didn't do it you know what happens. If I do it I'm betraying you and Jo but if I don't do it you lose Jo and I lose my sister and nephew on top of going to jail". Adam replied.

Anger bubbled inside of Hank's body, he couldn't believe that Denny would do something like this. He clenched his fist tightly together ready to just knock the hell out of something or someone, that someone being Woods.

"He knows I won't do it and I'm stuck in a bind here, I don't know what to do here boss. I'm not betraying my family for this guy".

"You don't have to, just like I told Jo let me handle this".

"He already knows some stuff but he wants something bigger, there's not much on Jo. She's a good kid straight A student, on the basketball and soccer team. He brought up her drinking and cutting but he wants more".

"I'll handle it from here".

"What should I tell him?"

"Make something up".

"I'll let you know if anything changes".

"Alright".

Jordan was in the lounge lost in her thoughts. Should she tell her father her secret? How would she tell him? Could she tell Adam? She held onto this secret far too long and it was time to open up. She was still unsure if Woods would follow through with his threat, to distract herself she went to do her homework then realized she forgot her backpack in the car, getting up the teen headed to her father's office.

Adam had went back to his desk and left the door open, Jordan peeked her head in to see her father holding his head in his hands.

"Dad you alright?" Jordan asked.

The older father looked to see his daughter with a concerned look on her face. "I'm fine sweetie. What's wrong".

"Left my backpack in the car I'll be right back".

"Jo be careful".

"Always".

She went and grabbed the keys heading out the squad then this District. Heading to her father's car she opened the door and reached in grabbing her backpack. She closed the door and saw Woods with a smirk on his face. The teen glared at him evilly.

"What in the hell do you want?" Jordan asked coldly.

"How have you been Jordan? Any recent trips anywhere?" Denny replied.

"I could have been killed because of you thankfully nobody knew who my dad was".

"I bet you still haven't told you're father about all our meetings we had all them years ago. Does he know?"

"No. Nobody knows".

"Good make sure it stays that way because if not you'll be going into the system and I'll personally make sure that you're father won't be able to find you".

Anger and rage burned inside the teen girl, she clenched her fist wanting to knock the hell out of him.

"Woods I highly suggest you get the hell away from me because I really don't wanna be in another cell this time for assault and battery".

"You and you're father are so alike. You both think you're tough, unbreakable, well guess what sweetheart you're not. I seen men who thought they were tougher eventually they broke. Everyone has a breaking point, what's yours?"

"I guess you'll never find out and unless you want my dad to find out about all you're past visits I suggest you back the hell off".

After that she walked away going back inside. Denny knew this was his chance of breaking the teen.

"Losing your brother must have been hard".

Jordan stopped dead in her tracks, her heart dropped into her stomach. She felt like she was gonna throw up. Her breath got caught in her throat. Tears began burning in her eyes, she blinked rapidly to stop them from falling. He found her breaking point.

"Death isn't easy for anyone. Most people don't know how to cope. They hide their emotions from people. They turn away any kinda help thinking they can get through it. People turns to different ways of coping some use, drink, cut. You started drinking and cutting to cope, used it as a way to escape. People who do that are weak, they wanna take the cowards way out. You were weak, wanted to take a cowards way out. Is that what you are now Jordan? Weak? A coward? Just like your father. Like father, like daughter".

The teen then turned around facing him, her face was red. Anger and rage burned in her eyes, they were also glassy as the tears began burning.

"I'm _not_ weak or a coward and neither is my father. And don't you _ever_ mention my brother to me again or next time I just might go back to jail for assault and battery". Her voice was sharp and a little shaky.

"This can all go away Jordan. Tell me where you're father was the night Kevin Bingham was murdered".

Looking Woods dead in the eye she spoke. "He was with me, we were grieving over my brother".

"Then why was you're father's car somewhere else when he was supposably with you".

"He came home to check on me then told me he went for a drive, after that he came home. He was with me the rest of that time".

"You sure about that?"

"Positive".

She then chuckled dryly and her voice became icy and was laced with venom. "That man murdered my brother in cold blood and instead of worrying about that you're all worried about who killed him. My father didn't do it he was with me. I'm not sorry that bastard is dead but I am damn sure glad he is"

"Where were you that night?"

"At home in my brother's room crying. That good enough for you".

"I'll be in touch. Just remember what'll happen if you're father or anyone finds out about the past visits and these ones".

"I know. Now before I knock the shit out of you get the hell out of here before I scream and this whole District comes out and my father kicks your ass".

"I'll keep in touch".

Jordan stormed away heading back inside, the tears threatening to fall. She was about to break down crying. Her backpack on her shoulder she began scratching one of her arms wanting to cut she then began scratching the other one. All the emotional pain was now back after almost a year and a half.

She wanted to feel numb again, wanted the pain to once again go away. She quickly walked inside the teen was lucky Trudy hadn't seen her but the Desk Sergeant seen her goddaughter by the squad and buzzed her up. Going up to the squad she sped walked to the lounge closing the door. Everyone was confused by her actions.

"What was that about?" Kevin asked.

"Don't know". Antonio answered.

"Should one of us go and talk to her? Make sure she's ok?" Hailey asked.

"I'll do it". Adam said getting up.

He quickly headed to the lounge, Jordan had shut the door she was trying hard not to break down and cry because if she didn her father would find out and she didn't want him to find out. Tears kept leaking from her eyes but she refused to let it out, the teen kept scratching her arms wanting to cut again. She wanted to drink again. Adam seen her in that condition and rushed inside he quietly shut the door so he wouldn't get Hank's attention.

"Jo what's wrong?" Adam asked, his voice full of concern.

"I don't wanna talk about it". Jordan answered shakily.

"It was Woods, wasn't it".

"Adam, not now".

"What'd he say?"

"I said not now".

Jay knocked on the door getting their attention, Jordan quickly wiped her face and eyes so she wouldn't get caught.

"Sorry to interrupt but we got a case". He says to the two.

"I'm coming". Adam said.

He shut the door as the team was preparing to leave, Jordan hid her face so block the tears. Adam went over and hugged her, the teen held on tightly to him.

"Adam please don't tell my dad".

"Jo-" he was cut off by her.

"Please don't tell him. Please".

"Alright. We'll talk later, whatever he said don't go to that place again you're stronger than that Jo. If you feel like you're gonna do something go talk to someone, anyone. Me, you're dad, Dr. Charles, any of us".

"I will".

He released her from the hug and she wiped her eyes, when Adam seen the look on her face he seen the sadness and the pain on it if he had to guess Woods found her breaking point and used it against her. He was gonna pay dearly for that. Before leaving Hank had checked in on his daughter.

"Hey we're rollin out now". Hank tells his daughter.

"Alright. Be careful out there all of you". Jordan says.

"We will. Sweetheart you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just in a little pain but it's alright".

"I don't know how long we'll be in the field but Trudy's downstairs if you need anything and you have my number".

"Ok".

Jordan went and hugged her father tightly, she buried her face into his shirt. She held onto him as if it was gonna be the last time. Hank held onto his daughter just as tight, he was a bit confused by her actions and clearly knew that she was hiding something from him.

"I love you daddy".

"I love you too sweetheart".

He kissed her head and she kissed his cheek, before they pulled away from each other the teen pulled on the fakest smile she could to convince her father. She hoped that he bought it, once Hank left Jordan was still close to breaking. Trying to distract herself she started on her homework.

Almost 2 hours had went by and Jordan was staring at the same worksheet, her pencil in her hand. She couldn't move it, she couldn't focus. All she could think about was what Denny had said to her about her brother. Her drinking and cutting. Being weak and a coward. The murder of Kevin Bingham. The teen didn't care that she lied to Woods to protect her father because she would do it all over again.

Not being able to focus or handle it anymore Jordan left the lounge and seen the squad was still empty, she knew this was her chance. Heading for her father's office she went behind his desk, nobody was ever allowed back there but him, she sat there occasionally. She began going through all the drawers till she found what she was looking for. After a couple moments of searching she found a ID card.

Right after Justin was killed she had someone make her a fake ID so she could buy her own liquor, luckily she went to the stores where her father wasn't known. She'd replace his stuff after drinking it so she wouldn't get caught. Something then caught her eyes, it was silver pocket knife she slowly went for it as she admired it. It was Justin's knife that he gave her right before he was deployed, as a reminder of him. She also used it to cut.

She shoved both of them in her pocket and left the office, putting on her hoodie she grabbed her backpack and threw it over her shoulder. The teen wanted to be alone. She needed to be alone. Before she forgot she pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted her father so he wouldn't get suspicious of anything.

-Going on home to rest for a bit, not feeling well. Jordan.

Jordan hated lying to her father but she wanted to be by herself without people hovering over her asking a million questions. Her phone buzzed a second later.

-Be careful. Keep your guard up. Lock all the doors don't let anybody in unless we know them. I'll check on you later. Love you.

More tears slid down, they fell onto her phone as she replied. -Love you too.

Putting her phone back in her pocket she managed to go out the back way of the District so Trudy wouldn't catch her, she shoved her hands in her pocket and started walking. Even though the teen was emotional she kept her guard up the entire time she look over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't followed or anything. After a while of walking she made sure she was in a area that nobody knew her father or else she was in for it.

People gave her questionable looks but left her alone. She walked into a liquor store, it had a few people in it when they seen Jordan they all looked at her curiously. Ignoring all the looks Jordan walked around the store she picked up a medium size bottle of Jack Daniel's whiskey then grabbed a six pack of beer. Everyone continued to stare at her, when the teen glanced around to see everyone's looks she blocked them out. Heading to the counter she put the stuff up there.

"Got some ID honey". The cashier said.

Jordan pulled out the fake idea from her pocket handing it over to the guy and he looked at it, he raised his eyebrow and looked back at her.

"You sure you're 21, you seem a little young".

"I am got my height from my mom so I look a little bit younger".

The cashier believed her and gave the ID back the rang up her stuff, she paid for it then left. She quickly put it in her backpack and headed somewhere else.

Meanwhile

The team had arrived back to the District so they can start on their case, Hank wasn't worried when he didn't see his daughter because he knew where she was but little did he know she wasn't there.

When Adam didn't see her he got worried, he knew Jordan shouldn't be by herself not in the state or condition she's in he then called her it rang a few times then went straight to voicemail after two more times it went straight to voicemail.

He was now highly concerned, if Jordan didn't answer after the first ring something was seriously wrong to hear her phone go straight to voicemail has his skin crawling. Could she be hurt? Did something happen to her? Had she hit rock bottom again? They all remembered seeing her like that it crushed them.

She'd show up to the District smashed, they all smelt in on her breath. When Hank seen his daughter drunk he put his foot down, he got rid of all the liquor in his house, he went as far as putting her in a rehab for teen alcoholics.

Trying not to think about negative outcomes Adam went straight to his boss. "Sarge where's Jo?"

"She texted me she went home to rest. Wasn't feeling well". Hank answered.

"You got a sec".

"Yeah".

They head inside Hank's office and close the door, the young officer faced his boss.

"Sarge I really think that Woods saw Jo today. When she went to get her backpack from the car she was fine when she came back she really upset. He said something to her and it really got to her. I think he found her breaking point and he used it against her".

Anger boiled inside of the older man, if it was true and Denny found his daughter's breaking point then used it he was sure enough gonna end his ass for good. He snatched his phone out of his pocket and called his daughter.

"She won't answer it's going straight to voicemail".

When Hank heard his daughter's voicemail, fear and worry started to creep up in his body. His breath got caught in his throat. His little girl was missing and didn't know where she was, Adam how distraught Hank was getting.

"I'll go look for her if anyone asks I'm getting info for the case".

"The second you find you call me".

"Whatever you do don't yell at her or blame her whatever Woods said to her sent her over the edge she doesn't need any lectures".

"Just go find her".

Adam wasted no time in leaving he grabbed his jacket and keys leaving, everyone looked at him confused but didn't say anything. Alvin wasn't stupid and he clearly wasn't born yesterday something was obviously up he got up from his desk going to his friend's office. Hank held his head in his hand hoping that his baby was gonna be found and that she was gonna be ok. Alvin knocked getting his friend's attention.

"What's going on". Alvin asks.

"Jo's missing". Hank answered.

"What happened?"

"I think Denny said something to her it sent her over the edge and now she's gone".

Just then walking in the squad was no other then Denny, as soon as Hank seen the man he stormed out of his office and grabbed him by the front of his shirt getting in his face.

"What the hell did you say to my daughter you son of a bitch?" Hank asked, his voice held a dangerous tone.

He didn't care if he was in the front his team or not this son of a bitch went to far. Jordan was missing because of him. She was in the city god knows where with god knows who. She could have been hurt. She could have been kidnapped. A number of things could have happened to her. And it was all because of Denny.

"I didn't say anything to her Hank". Denny replied.

"My daughter is missing and I find it very strange, it happened right after she got her stuff from the car. You're gonna tell me what you said to her I don't care if it cost me my badge I will find a way to get you for this".

"I never said a word to her".

"If anything happens to her I will kill you".

Nobody dared to pull Hank off of Woods they weren't about to poke the bear. To see their boss this pissed off no way in hell they were messing with him. Alvin wasn't even gonna pull his friend off of Denny because Jordan was his goddaughter and he'd do the exact same thing. It took everything inside of Hank to not take his gun out and use it on Denny, eventually he let him go and Wood left with a pissed off look on his face. He then got another idea, pulling out his phone he made a call.

"This is Lieutenant Denny Woods, I need to report something".

While

Adam drove around the city hoping to find Jordan he was tracing her phone and it was in an area he was unfamiliar with, he knew that the teen would go to areas of the city where her father wasn't known. He kept calling her phone but it kept going to voicemail.

"Where are you kiddo?" Adam asked himself.

In a cemetery Jordan sat on the ground in front of her brother's headstone, she was drinking her bottle of whiskey. Half the bottle was gone by this point and she was starting to feel a little numb but she didn't want to feel a little numb. She wanted to be completely numb.

"I tried so hard Justin, everyday it gets harder and harder with you not here. I miss my brother. I miss my best friend. You were there through everything with me. You helped daddy raise me when I wasn't even you're responsibility but you made me you're responsibility". Jordan cried.

More tears ran down her face as she took a long drink of the whiskey, it burned her throat as it went down but she was too drunk to care.

"I miss you so much Justin. I don't care how I sound but I'm not sorry that son of a bitch is dead I'm glad he. I miss you and mom. I want you guys back so bad".

She finished off the whiskey and opened a beer from the six pack. By the time Jordan was finished all the beer she was blitzed, she reached for the pocket knife that was in her pocket. Rolling up her sleeves she started to cut her left wrist first she ended up cutting too deep on her wrist but she didn't care she then started on her right wrist doing the exact same thing and ended up cutting too deep on the right one as well.

"M'sorry Justie….I know that I'm weak for doing this but I don't know what else to do. I'm taking the cowards way out. I was good for a year and a half and now I relapsed I'm not strong anymore like I use to be, I'm not strong, tough, or brave like you or dad anymore. I'm weak. Broken. Lost. Alone. A coward. I don't mean to do this I just didn't know what else to do. I can't talk to dad without getting him upset, Erin's gone, nobody understands".

The warm blood ran down the teen's arms onto the ground and her clothes. Getting up she brushed her pants off in the back she brought two of her fingers to her lips then to her brother's headstone, she looked at it as tears continued to stream down her wet and red cheeks.

"I love you big brother. No matter I just hope you can still love me and forgive me for this, I hope mom does too".

The teen left the cemetery, as she walked she was unsteady on her feet she kept moving quickly. She hoped she wouldn't get stopped for being drunk. If anyone looked at the teen they would see she's a complete mess, her eyes were wet and bloodshot red, her cheeks were slightly wet with dried tear stains and they were red. The emotionless look on her face made it seemed as if she didn't care anymore. Blood continued to run down her arms and it dripped on the ground as she continued to walk, being drunk and losing blood it was becoming harder and harder for the teen to walk and stay focus.

After walking for quite sometimes Jordan was losing color in her face, her skin was becoming a pale white color like a ghost. She eventually stopped for a quick rest she closed her eyes for a minute but kept jolting awake. Slowly the teen started to feel very drowsy she tried hard as hell to keep her eyes open but couldn't as she slipped into unconsciousness she mumbled something.

"M' sorry daddy". After that everything was black.

Adam kept driving around for what seemed like hours till he finally got to a liquor store, his blood ran cold. Fear and worry quickly filled his body he knew that Jordan had hit rock bottom again, only this time it could be a lot worse. He got out of the car and rushed inside pulling out his badge and phone.

"Excuse me, Chicago PD. You seen this girl today?" Adam asked, showing the cashier Jordan's picture.

"Seen a lot of people today". The cashier replied.

"Look here pal you're two seconds away from pissing me off, I need to know if this girl was in here today or not and if I don't I can have this store shut down and have every license here checked then have a background ran on you maybe I'll come up with some felonies maybe a warrant or two".

"Fine she did come in".

"Did she seem upset or anything?"

"She looked like she was about to cry, looked like she did a little".

"What'd she get?"

"A bottle of whiskey and a six pack".

"You sold alcohol to a minor?!"

"Woah hold on she was a kid? Oh hell no, she had ID on her she said she was 21".

"She's 15 and she had a fake ID".

"You can't bust me for that I didn't know".

"Bet you also didn't know she's the kid of a cop".

"Oh hell no".

"Where'd she go when she left?"

"I don't know all I know is she went right that's all I know".

"If she ever comes in here again don't sell to her unless you want this place shut down".

"Say no more".

The young officer left the store and thought really hard, where would Jordan go if she was upset? It was clear she wasn't at home, she'd normally go to Erin and Jay's but she stopped when Erin left, then it hit him. The cemetery. That was one place she'd go whenever she wanted to be alone. He then headed there.

District 21

Hank was in his office still fuming, he wanted to know what Denny had said to his little girl to make her go over the edge. He kept checking his phone for any messages or calls from either Jordan or Adam but so far none. He reached down in one of his drawers and pulled out a box and opened it, a small pile of pictures had fell out he then began looking at them.

One of the pictures was of Anna in the hospital right after she gave birth. Anna was holding their new baby girl in her arms with him right beside her.

Another picture was of him holding Jordan right after she got baptized. In the picture Hank wore a plain black and blue suit, a smile planted on his face as he held his baby girl, Jordan wore a little white dress with matching dress shoes.

The third picture was of Justin and Jordan, it was the day that Jordan learned how to ride a bike and Justin had taught her.

A tear slid down his cheek, he couldn't lose his baby. He just couldn't, she was the only thing holding him together at this point. After Justin was killed he had Erin and Jordan but then Erin left for New York now all he had was Jordan. He vowed that he'd do whatever it took to protect her from anything and anyone, he didn't care who.

He was broken out of his thoughts by his phone ringing, he saw it was Adam he answered.

-Did you find her? Hank asked.

-I'm following a lead she was at a liquor store on the other side of town, Boss she relapsed. She bought liquor and beer. I'm checking out a possible location on where she might be. Adam replied.

-Ruzek please find her, I can't lose her.

-I won't come back without her.

-Thank you.

He hung up then something hit him, he checked his drawers and saw that the fake ID and the pocket knife was gone. He had a gut feeling his little girl was gonna do something she won't be able to come back from, he hopes and prays that Adam finds her before it's too late.

Meanwhile

Adam was at the cemetery and in front of Justin's grave, he saw something in the grass he got his flashlight out turning it on. He saw something that was red, his heart dropped into his stomach. He saw the blood. Getting up he rushed out of there he was about to drive before a call came in over the radio.

"Any available units, respond to an unconsciousness and injured person on the corner of 85th and west street".

Picking up the radio he responded back. "This is Officer Adam Ruzek of Intelligence do we have a description of the person".

"Caller described the person as a female, late teens, wearing a hoodie, and she's bleeding real bad".

"I'm on it".

"10-4"

Turning on the lights and sirens he sped down the streets. Jordan was passed out from blood loss on top of being drunk. Her skin was almost as white as a ghost, a moment later an ambulance arrived. Gabby and Brett got their stuff as they seen the crowd of people around the person.

"Alright guys give us some room to work". Gabby tells the group.

"Anybody seen what happened?" Brett asked.

"I found her like this, she's just a kid". A woman answered.

"Back up everyone we got it from here".

"Honey can you hear me". Gabby says to her.

She pulled the hood back and saw Jordan's face, both the women looked at each other with looks of disbelief. Why would Jordan be out on the other side of town? How'd this happen?

"She lost a lot of blood". Gabby tells her partner, her voice was shaky.

"We have to get her to Med for a transfusion". Brett replied, her voice the same.

They both smelled the alcohol on her and was taken back.

"She was drinking again".

"How'd this happen?"

"I don't know".

A second later Ruzek pulled up running out of the car. "Gabby! Brett!"

The paramedics seen the officer run towards, Brett looked at him with a saddened look on her face.

"It's Jo, she lost a lot of blood and her breath reeks of alcohol". Brett tells him sadly.

"Is she ok?" Adam asked worriedly.

"We gotta get her to Med now". Gabby answered.

"I'm riding with, she shouldn't be alone".

"That's fine let's go".

They loaded her into the ambulance and headed off, Adam looked at the teen as tears burned in his eyes. How could Woods do something like this? How could he push her back down like this? They won't know how long it'll take Jordan to recover from this if she does this time. Anger bubbled inside of him the entire time, it was Woods fault that this happened to Jordan, his fault that she relapsed, his fault that she nearly took her own life, they were gonna stop this bastard once and for all.

Gabby tried to focus on working on the teen, she tied bandages on her wrist to stop the bleeding. She hooked the teen up to an IV to push fluids in her body. After she was hooked up she started to clean the dried blood on her arms. Gabby looked to her brother's friend with a painful look.

"How'd this happen?" Gabby asked, her voice ful of venom.

"It's a very long story". Adam answered.

"Did someone push her to this?"

"Yeah as a way to get back at Voight".

"You find the son of a bitch and you end him before I do".

"You can count on it".

A moment later all of the monitors began going crazy which caused both Gabby and Antonio to freak.

"What's going on?" Adam's voice rose a bit.

"She lost too much blood she's going into shock".

"Were almost there!" Brett called.

"Come on Jo don't give up sweetheart. Please don't". Adam says to the unconscious teen.

After a few minutes they arrived to Med and they all hop out to meet Maggie, when they head nurse seen Ruzek with Gabby she got concerned.

"What do we got?" Maggie asked.

"Jordan Voight. Suicide attempt, she lost too much blood". Gabby answered.

"Dr. Halstead! !"

When Will seen his brother's friend then looked to see Jordan he was about to panic, Natalie was saddened to see this. She had considered the teen as a niece the two doctors felt as if they were gonna get sick.

"What happened here". Will finally got his voice.

"She was drinking then slit her wrist. We just found her". Adam answered.

"Jo was going into shock a few minutes ago". Gabby informed them.

"We got it from here, has Hank been notified yet?" Natalie speaks.

"Not yet". Adam answered.

"We'll take care of Jo, call him down here".

"Can I just stay with her? Jo shouldn't be alone".

"Adam we got this, she's in good hands". Will assured the officer.

"Come on let's get some coffee". Brett says guiding him away.

Before he left he looked back at the two. "Take care of her. Please".

"We will". Natalie says.

They began hooking her up to fluids and started calling for blood to come down from the blood blank.

Adam stared at his phone for what seemed like hours till he finally called Hank to give him the news.

-Yeah Ruzek. Hank answered.

-Sarge, I found Jo. Adam started.

District 21

Hank was still in his office when his phone rang again he saw it was Adam, he hoped this time it was better news.

-Yeah Ruzek. Hank answered.

-Sarge, I found Jo. Adam started.

-Where is she? Is she ok?

-Jo uh...she was drunk and...boss there's no easy way to say this but uh Jo slit her wrists. She lost a lot of blood Will and Natalie they're working on her now.

Hank felt his heart drop down to his gut, it was deja vu all over again. He remembered the day Erin had called him to tell him the same thing. Hanging up his phone the older man grabbed his jacket and keys as fast as he can then high tailed out of the squad leaving everyone confused.

"What the hell was that about?" Jay asked.

"Could be about Jo". Antonio suggested.

Alvin knew it was about his goddaughter he texted Ruzek to see what was going on. Hank was breaking about every traffic law to get to Med so he can see his baby girl.

In record time he made it to the hospital, he slammed the door to his car and ran inside. Maggie was on her phone when she seen the worried father.

"Maggie where's Jo?" Hank asked worriedly.

"Dr. Halstead and Manning are working on her, as soon as they're done I can give you an update". Maggie replied.

"Can I see her?"

"Give me a second".

Hank's anxiety levels were rising, if he didn't see his little girl soon he would flip out completely. Woods was gonna pay very dearly for this, he caused Jordan to almost take her life. He had gone way too far now. Setting her up was one thing but to have her take her life? That was a different ball game.

Maggie returned a moment with Natalie, she gave the worried father a reassuring smile.

"Is Jordan alright?" Hank asked again.

"She'll be fine, we have her on fluids and we brought some blood down from the blood bank. Being she lost too much blood were doing a transfusion". Natalie explained.

"Is she awake?"

"No, she could be out for a while. Could be a few minutes, maybe hours. It's all up to her".

"Can I see her?"

"Of course".

He brought the worried father to his daughter's room, Will was just finishing up when Natalie walked in with Hank.

"We'll check in on Jo in a little while". Will said.

"Thank you. Both of you". Hank said.

"No problem".

"Anytime".

The two doctors left to give Hank some privacy, he looked at his baby on the hospital bed. Her skin was still white but it was slowly getting the color back, both her wrist were heavily bandaged. She had an IV in her hand and two other tubes in her arms transferring blood in her body. He pressed his forehead against hers as a couple of tears slid down from his eyes, he kissed her head.

"You'll be ok sweetheart I promise". He whispered.

Adam found Jordan's room and watched as his boss was with her, he brushed hair back off her forehead he knocked on the window getting Hank's attention. The older man turned to see his officer.

"Hey Sarge, I just wanted to see how Jo's doing". Adam started.

"They said she's gonna be fine, she's on an IV and she's getting a blood transfusion". Hank answered.

"I didn't think Woods would go this far".

"He just made the biggest mistake of his life".

A moment later a woman in her late thirties to early forties had entered the hospital, she wore gray dress pants, a white blouse with a matching gray blazer, black heels. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a bun. She carried a notebook in her arm. Maggie then had seen her.

"How can I help you". Maggie says.

"I'm Kaylee James, I'm here to see a Sergeant Hank Voight". The woman says.

"I'll get him for you".

"If you don't mind, I'd like to come".

"Of course".

Maggie then brought the woman to Jordan's room. When Adam sees her he got curious and concerned. Who was this lady? What was Woods up to now?

"Hank, this is Kaylee James she says she needs to speak with you". Maggie tells the older man.

"Thank you Maggie". Hank says.

Maggie headed back to her station, Hank refused to move from his daughter's bedside. He wanted to be there when she woke up.

"Sergeant, if you don't mind could we talk somewhere more privately". Kaylee spoke.

"I'm not leaving my daughter". Hank told her, his voice was firm and sharp.

"It's an urgent matter that I speak with you".

"Say it here".

"Boss I can watch Jo if you want". Adam suggested.

Hank sighed sadly, he didn't wanna leave his little girl but to get this lady off his back he has to. He kissed her forehead one last time before leaving the room, before he left he gave his officer a pointed look.

"You don't leave her sight for a second". He tells him.

"I won't".

Hank then followed Kaylee to the lounge, it was empty so nobody would hear what was going on. Once the door was shut she had sat down while Hank stood.

"What's this about?" Hank asked flat out.

"Sergeant, I'm sorry to say but you're being put under investigation by DCFS".

"Excuse me. What the hell for".

"It was brought to our attention that you abuse your daughter".


	4. Chapter 4

Hank was so pissed that words couldn't describe how he felt. This woman thought he would abuse his own little girl. He'd die before he would ever lay a finger on his baby. There was no thought in his mind that Denny did this.

"I would never in my life raise a hand to my daughter. I'd die before I ever hit her". Hank stated sharply.

"Sergeant, I have a couple of hospital reports here. The first one was when Jordan was eight she was admitted to Lakeshore with a sprained wrist and a busted lip, care to explain that". Kaylee said.

"My son was watching her that day, they were at the skate park and she was doing a trick and she fell. That's how she got the sprained wrist and busted lip".

Kaylee nodded not really believing him but continued. "The second one, she was ten she was admitted here at Med for a broken arm and bruised ribs. Care to explain that one".

"Jordan was climbing a tree in the backyard, she slipped on one of the branches and fell".

"Now Jordan was recently brought in, her injuries were a black eye, busted lip, and her midsection was bruised".

"She was just arrested and jumped in a jail cell".

Kaylee wrote it down in her notebook, she had an unimpressed look on her face as she looked up at the older Sergeant.

"Sergeant until there is a full investigation to determine that there is no abuse or anything else going on, Jordan is going into the custody of DCFS".

Adam remained by Jordan's bedside, he sat there for the past fifteen minutes, he kept glancing at the teen hoping she would wake up. He hoped that they found her in time and not too late. A moment later the Intelligence team and Trudy marched into Med.

Alvin only told them that Jordan was in the hospital but never said what for, it made the rest of the team furious and also curious. Why was Jordan in the hospital? What was going on? Had someone done this to her? Before heading over with the rest of the group Alvin had pulled his phone out calling someone.

"Hey, it's Jordan. It's bad, she needs all the help she can get right now. You need to come back".

By this point the rest of the team got Jordan's room and headed there, when they all seen the teen laying in the hospital with wires and tubes and her wrist bandaged heavily. It broke them to see her like that. Hailey didn't know the teen very well but it did sadden her to see Jordan like that. Antonio knocked getting Adam's attention.

Adam looked over to his his team there, a painful look on his face as he looked at them. Everybody seen the tears in his eyes.

"Hey guys". Adam says, pain clearly filled his voice.

"Is Jo alright?" Kevin asked.

"They said she was gonna be fine, she's hooked up to an IV and blood".

"What the hell happened". Antonio spoke, his voice was hard and full of anger.

Adam made a small glance over at Alvin then back to the teen, they couldn't find out because if they did that whole team would make it their life mission to end Denny once and for all and by the time they were finished the man would be a cold case for many years.

"A kid at school said something to her about Justin and it caused her to relapse".

"What's this kid's name?" Hailey asked.

"She never said, I found her on the other side of the city. Jo was drunk and she lost a lot of blood from when she cut her wrist".

They were all furious and saddened to hear this, Trudy made her way over to her goddaughter and sat by her side as she brushed her hair back. She looked to the team with tears and anger in her eyes.

"You find this kid and deal with him before I do". Trudy spoke.

Hank was still in the lounge with Kaylee and more anger surged through his body. His little girl was gonna be taken from him pending the investigation. Denny was going to pay _very_ dearly for this.

"You're not taking my daughter from me". Hank spoke. His voice was sharp and full of anger.

"I'm sorry but we don't have a choice we have to look out for her best interest". Kaylee said.

"I didn't do this to my daughter".

"I'm sorry Sergeant, after today you can't see you're daughter pending the investigation".

"The hell I can't".

"Sergeant if you go anywhere near your daughter you will be arrested".

Gritting his teeth, he couldn't go to jail because his daughter still needed him but he couldn't let her get taken away. His world was crashing down in front of him. Kaylee got up from her seat.

"After Jordan is released she's going to go to a home for teen girls". Kaylee told him.

"I'm not letting you take her from me". Hank replied.

"Sergeant please don't make things harder than they already are. Starting now you won't be able to see Jordan".

Kaylee left the lounge, Hank leaned against a desk. Nothing but anger, rage, sadness, filled his body. His baby was going to be taken from him for who knows how long and he wasn't gonna be able to see her. He left the lounge he'd seen his team by his daughter's room, he was very grateful he had a team that cared for his daughter.

After what seemed like hours Jordan started to come too, she groaned in pain. She tried to pry her eyes open but they felt very heavy, the teen tried a couple more times she was blinded by bright light. Closing her eyes she reopened them and looked around weakly.

She seen Trudy on her left and Adam on her right side, she was confused. Where was her father? She knew that he'd be at her side the moment she woke up.

"A-Aunt Trudy, Adam? Where am I?" Jordan asked weakly.

"You're at Med sweetheart, you're gonna be just fine". Trudy answered gently.

"Where's dad?"

"I'm gonna go find him for you".

Trudy got up and kissed her goddaughter's head. "I'm so glad you're alright Jo".

"Thanks Aunt Trudy".

The teen smiled weakly at seeing the team in her room. "Hey guys".

"You alright kiddo?" Jay asked.

"My wrist hurts like hell but I'll be fine".

"Jo who's this kid that's messing with you?" Antonio asked.

"Just some kid at school".

"You know his name?" Kevin asked.

"Guys let's not hammer her with questions right now. She's drained". Adam stepped in.

"Ruzek's right, let Jo get some rest and we'll be back in a few minutes". Olinsky said.

Nobody debated or fought over that, everyone agreed that they stay at the hospital. They left while Alvin stayed behind he went over and kissed his goddaughter's head.

"I'm glad you're ok sweetie". He says to her.

"Thanks Uncle Alvin". Jordan gave him a smile.

The older detective looked to Adam before leaving. "You don't leave her sight".

"Got it". Adam said.

Once the room was cleared by everyone, Adam stayed quiet and Jordan looked at him with tears, sadness and pain in her eyes. She knew he was the only other person she could talk to about this.

"Adam, I'm so sorry". Jordan says, her voice cracking.

"Jo this wasn't on you sweetheart. You didn't do anything". Adam assured her.

"I was sober and good now this".

"Hey, Jo this wasn't on you alright. Woods he's demented, he wanted to find a way to break you to get under your skin".

"Well he did break me, I thought if I could have blocked him out when he said that I'd be ok but when he said it. It all came back to me. All the pain, suffering, he knew that I used drinking and cutting as a way to escape and that's what I did".

"What'd he say sweetie?"

Taking a deep breath and letting out a sob the teen started. "I was getting my stuff from the car and when I closed the door he was there. I told him to back off or I would scream to get you guys and my dad to come out, he said that I'm like my dad. Tough, unbreakable, said that uh everyone has a breaking point. How I had one. I walked away when he...he". She stopped as more tears and sobs came.

"Take your time honey just take your time".

"He said losing Justin was real hard. Said that death isn't easy for anyone to handle, no one knows what to do during that time how people use different methods of coping with it. Some use, drink, or cut, he mentioned how I did what I did after my brother died to cope. He also said that doing stuff like that is what weak people do, taking the cowards way out, said how me and my dad are weak and cowards".

After hearing that Adam was infuriated, he was ready to go kill Woods. Jordan still couldn't tell him about Denny's past visits. At least not yet. She glanced up at him then back down to the bed,

"I lied Adam".

Adam looked confused as he looked at her. "Lied about what?"

"Woods said that all this could go away if I told him where my dad was the night that son of a bitch, Bingham was killed. I looked him dead in the eye and told him that my dad was with me, then he asked why my dad was somewhere else. I told him he checked on me went for a drive then came home. Then he had a thought that I did it".

"Why would he think that?"

"I said that I'm not sorry that son of a bitch is dead but I am damn sure glad he is and it's true I'm not sorry, I never will be. That man killed my big brother in cold blood, my dad doesn't have his son anymore, Daniel doesn't have a father anymore, Olive doesn't have her husband anymore, I don't have my brother anymore. So why the hell should I ever feel sorry or any amount of remorse for that bastard, I'm glad he's dead ok and I don't care how I sound. I don't have my best friend because of him. So tell me should I feel sorry? No. Am I glad? You're damn right I am".

"Jordan listen to me, whatever you do don't say a word to anybody about that night because they will get you into telling the truth".

"I won't. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything".

"Was Woods right? Am I weak? A coward?"

"Hey, Jo listen to me you're not weak or a coward. He only said that to mess with you, to get in your head. After Justin, I know that it was hard for you, you're dad, Erin, and people have their own ways of coping. But you never gave up want me to tell you why? Because you're strong Jordan, you're a fighter, you're just like your dad".

"Thanks".

"Anytime kiddo".

"Does my dad know?"

"Yeah I called after you were admitted here".

"I didn't mean to relapse, it's just Woods brought all that memories and the pain up and...I didn't know what to do".

"You could have talked to somebody Jo".

"Adam I just can't talk about how my dad's former partner is threatening me and did this to just anybody. Not to mention they'll think I'm making it up because of who my dad is. Besides I can't talk about this with my dad not without getting him upset or anything, I always went to Erin but she left".

"You could have came to me, Jay, Kev, Antonio, any of us, you could have went to Gabby, Casey, Kelly, them, or anybody here".

"I guess I wasn't in a talking mood. Hey um is my dad still here by any chance?"

"Yeah he had to step out for a bit".

"Does he hate me?"

"Of course not, why would you ever think that?"

"I swore after I got sober I'd never do it again but I did".

"He knows you didn't mean it".

"I want my dad".

"He'll be back in a few minutes".

"Do….do you think Justin hate me? After everything I did after he died?"

"Honey nobody hates you, not your dad, not Erin, and most definitely not your brother. Everyone grieves in their own way they don't hate you".

"It seems like I failed him, I was suppose to be strong, tough, and brave like him and my dad but I wasn't. I was weak, lonely, broken".

"Everybody feels like that after they lose someone, but it's alright now because you have all of us, everyone at 51 and here to help you. You're not gonna be alone".

Jordan sniffed. "Thanks Adam, you may not be my real brother but you're a damn good one".

"I try to be".

A moment later Will had entered the room and sanitized his hands. "Hey Jo, how are you feeling?"

"My wrist hurt like hell and I'm very nauseous but I'll be ok". She answered with a smile.

The older Halstead checked her over to make sure everything was alright, when he facial expression changed that's when Jordan's changed.

"Will what is it?"

"Jo, you're going to have to be under a 72 hour psych hold".

"Not again. Please".

"I'm sorry kiddo, until you're not considered a danger to yourself or others you have to".

"Does my dad know?"

"We haven't told him yet".

"Will please I can't go through that again. I swear to you I won't do it again, I give you my word".

"Sorry Jo it's out of my hands".

"Can I please see my dad then?"

"I'll find him for you".

He left the room and Jordan threw her head back on the pillow, she didn't like the psych hold it made her felt like she was crazy and she wasn't. Not to mention her withdrawal from alcohol was bad, she had nightmares the whole time as she slept. The teen would beg them to call her father in the middle of the night. Jordan couldn't go through that again.

"I can't do it. Not again". She said.

"Jo it's only gonna be for a few days". Adam says gently.

"A few days of hell. The nightmares, the withdraw, it was the second worst thing ever. It made me feel like I was crazy and I'm not".

"Nobody said you were".

"I just wanna get out of here".

After Will left the room he began to look for Hank but Kaylee found him instead.

"Dr. Halstead?" Kaylee asked.

"Yes, how can I help you miss?" Will says.

"Ms. James. Kaylee James, DCFS. I'm looking for Jordan Voight's room".

Insistently Will was confused, why would DCFS be looking for Jordan?

"May I ask what for?"

"I believe she's a victim of child abuse".

"I'm sorry what?"

"Her father Hank Voight has been physically abusing her".

"Ms. James, I know that to be very impossible. I've known him for quite sometime and he'd never hurt Jordan".

"Well pending the investigation she's being taken into the custody of DCFS, so would you mind showing me her room?"

"Jordan needs to see her father before she goes into a psych hold".

"Dr. Halstead he isn't allowed to see her pending the investigation. So if you don't mind showing me to her room".

Normally Will would fight but he couldn't, the older Halstead couldn't get involved in the middle of a DCFS investigation. He escorted the blonde to Jordan's room, he didn't know what was going on but he was gonna find out.

Jordan laid in the bed when Will had returned she hoped it was her father but it wasn't, she looked over at Adam then will highly confused.

"Who's she?" Jordan asked.

"I'm Kaylee James, DCFS. You're safe now Jordan". Kaylee spoke to the teen.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't need to be afraid anymore, you're father won't be able to hurt you anymore".

"What the hell are you talking about?! My dad never hit me!"

"Jo calm down". Adam advised.

"The hell with being calm Adam! My dad never in my life raised a hand let a lone a finger to me!"

"Let's everyone take a breath". Will said trying to defuse the situation.

Jordan was seething, she knew that this was all Denny's doing. He always told her that he'd have her taken she never thought he'd go through with it. The teen started to pull out the IV and the tubes from the blood and slowly got off the bed.

"Screw this, I'm out of here".

Slolwy sliding off the bed the teen started to move out of the room only to be stopped by Will and Adam.

"Jo you need to get back in bed". Will told her.

"I'm going to find my dad and I'm getting out of here. I'm not going into another psych hold, I'm going home". Jordan spat.

Kaylee tried to grab a hold of the teen's arm, as much pain as it was in Jordan managed to yank it back sending a evil glare to the woman.

"It be very wise not to touch me right now unless you want a black eye". She warned the woman.

Will and Adam knew that Jordan had her father's temper but to see this was a change, they never saw this side of the teen the most they seen was her raising her voice. This was a much different side.

"Jo let's go back to the room and cool off". Adam spoke.

"I'm not going back in that room, I'm not going anywhere else but home".

A moment later Jordan was starting to feel a bit dizzy but she was still able to stand her ground, the outburst was attracting the attention of the whole ED. Hank saw and ran over he could care less about the consequences. Kaylee stood in the way of the older man which just made Jordan angier.

"I..Don't know...who the...hell you...think you are but". She stopped as her vision became blurry and her speech slurred. "Daddy...don't let her...take me".

After that she collapsed luckily before her face could hit the floor Will and Adam caught her and carried her back to the room. The older Halstead began hooking her back up to the IV and the tubes.

"What caused that?" Adam asked.

"She's not fully healed and now she needs a bit more blood being she ripped out the tubes". Will explained.

"Will, I don't know how you do it and I don't care we need to sneak Voight in here to see Jordan or she will do something crazy as we just saw".

"I'll see what I can do. What the hell is going on? Why's Hank being accused of abuse?"

"Very long story".

"I'll check on her in a while".

"Thanks man".

"No problem".

As soon as Will left he saw that Kaylee wasn't there anymore, Hank kept pacing around. Fear and worry was filling his body not being able to see his little girl, that was the worst torture he could ever have. This was Will's only chance to get the older father in to see his daughter he then headed over to him.

"Hank". Will started.

"Is Jordan alright?" Hank came out quick.

"Yeah she's ok, I have her hooked back up to the IV and tubes for the transfusion".

"Can I see her?"

"We have to be quick".

"Thank you".

Hank followed the older Halstead to his daughter's room, Adam was back in the chair as he seen Will and Hank enter the room. He then decided to leave to give the father some privacy.

"I can buy you a couple of minutes".

"Thank you".

Will left the room staying out by the curtain he looked over to Adam. "Tell me that you guys will figure this out".

"We will". Adam assured him.

Hank saw how fragile his baby girl's face looked, it was enough to break him on the inside. Glancing down he saw the bandages on her wrist and it made him choke a little he couldn't stand to see her in this much pain, if he could he'd take all of her pain so she wouldn't have to suffer through it. Then to not be able to see her for who knows how long that was enough to cause him to completely break. He leaned down to kiss her head.

"I love you so much sweetheart. I promise I'll bring you home". He whispered.

He brushed her hair back and kissed her head one last time. "You'll be alright Jo Jo".

Will then peeked in and got Hank's attention. "Hank time's up".

The older man nodded and kissed his little girl's head one more time then left the room. Luckily he made it out without being seen by Kaylee, he stormed out of the hospital going past his team. They didn't know what the hell was going on but they were damn sure gonna find out. Jay took this chance and ran to his brother.

"Will, hey what the hell is going on?" Jay asked.

"You didn't hear this from me". Will started.

"Of course".

"Hank's being investigated for child abuse"

"What?!"

"Keep your voice down".

"Why the hell is he being investigated?"

"I don't know".

"How is she?"

"Physically she'll be fine. Mentally, I don't know whatever that was said to her it was a real bad relapse".

"Did she ever say a name?"

"No".

"Thanks".

"Anytime".

Jay headed back over to his team with a look of pure anger on his face and everyone had seen it.

"What's that about?" Antonio asked.

"Voight's being investigated for child abuse". Jay told them.

Hank was outside of the hospital trying to calm down before he lost his temper and it would be a very bad scene. As he was pacing he seen Denny walking up, something snapped inside of him he stormed over.

"Hank I came-" Denny started but was cut off.

"You son of a bitch!" Hank yelled.

He swung and punched Denny across the jaw knocking him on the ground, fury and rage came pouring out of Hank. It was Denny's fault that his daughter was set up and jumped. His fault that she relapsed and nearly took her life. His fault that she was going be taken from him.

"You. You went to damn far Denny. I told you, there are many lines you don't wanna cross with me. Jordan that's the number one line you don't cross".

Denny got up off the ground and brushed himself off then spit some blood and drool out of his mouth.

"I didn't do or say anything to Jordan".

"That's a damn lie and you know it! When Jordan went to the car she was fine then when she came back she was upset. What the hell did you say to her?"

"Nothing".

Hank picked Woods up by the front of his shirt and threw him against the wall sending an evil death glare at him.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

Looking Hank dead in the eye Denny spoke. "I didn't say a damn thing to her".

"I'm going to find out Denny and when I do, I swear I'll make you wish you were never born. Messing with me that's one thing, my daughter, I'm gonna bury you for that".

"Jordan's a teenager Hank, they go through many emotions and much more".

"No that's not her and I know it. When I find out what you said I'm gonna end you. For good".

"Bring it on partner".

A few hours had went by Jordan was still passed out, the team hadn't left and neither did Hank. He wasn't about to leave his little girl for a second. Thankfully Kaylee had left the hospital to work on her other cases so they all had to sneak Hank in Jordan's room.

Hank was right by his little girl's side watching her as she slept, she looked just like she did when she was younger. He missed them days, the days when she ran to him over a nightmare, a scraped knee, after a long day at work. It's hard to believe that those days are gone in like a blink of an eye. The older man took his jacket off and covered his baby with it, he sat back in the uncomfortable chair and after a few minutes he began to doze off and before he knew it he was asleep.

Everyone was drinking coffee to stay awake, none of them wanted to leave they were afraid if they did something would happen to Jordan. They were also furious to hear that Hank was being investigated for child abuse, the only two people who knew the truth were Adam and Alvin nobody else knew why.

"Is this the first time Jo did something like this?" Hailey asked curiously.

"No. She turned to drinking and cutting after". Kevin started but couldn't finish.

"After what?"

"After Justin died. It was her way of coping with his death. She'd show up to the District smashed, she wasn't very good at hiding. One day Jo was at home and she was really drunk and she cut her wrist too deep, if it hadn't been for Erin she would have died". Jay explained sadly.

"Wow". Hailey was speechless.

She didn't know the teen girl very well, they were friendly. The detective couldn't believe that Jordan had done something like that just to cope.

A half hour later a woman was walking to the hospital her long hair still had some blonde in it but the rest of her hair was dark and it was pulled back into a ponytail. Her bright green eyes burned with anger and rage. She wore a burgundy shirt, a leather jacket, black skinny jeans and black boots. The woman stormed into the hospital.

Once inside she saw the team and marched over to them.

"Is Jordan alright?" She asked, her voice full of anger and worry.

"Yeah she's-" Jay started to face the woman and was shocked to see who it was. "Erin?"

The whole team looked to see a furious Erin Lindsay.


	5. Chapter 5

When the team had seen Erin standing in front of them they were all in utter and complete shock, except for Alvin. Erin stood in front of her old team as anger and fury burned in her eyes, when Alvin called her and told her about Jordan's relapse she got on the first flight out of New York and came home.

"Erin". Jay said again in total disbelief.

"What happened?" Erin asked, her voice full of anger.

"Apparently a kid said something about Justin and it caused Jo to relapse". Antonio answered.

Erin could tell it was a lie, when she looked at the team she glanced at all of them till her eyes landed on Adam. He would probably tell her the truth.

"I'm gonna go see her".

They all nodded when Erin looked over at Adam he knew that she didn't believe the lie he made sure no one was looking when he slipped away from the others. She looked at him with a hard stare. He looked down the whole time trying to figure out how to tell her".

"Adam what really happened". Erin's voice got a bit quieter.

"You remember Voight's old partner, Denny Woods?" Adam replied.

"Yeah".

"He brought up to Jo how hard it was...how hard it was losing Justin. He said a lot of other crap to her and he broke her, she relapsed real bad. She was at Justin's garve drinking and she cut her wrist really deep, Gabby and Brett found her then I found her. Jo lost a lot of blood so she's on fluids and getting a transfusion".

She looked into Jordan's room to see her sister asleep but what caught her eye was that fact that both her wrist were heavily bandaged. Erin didn't wanna believe it not again, she helped get the teen through her drinking and cutting.

"What else did that son of a bitch do?" Her voice held a dangerous tone.

"He had her set up and jumped in jail. Erin he called DCFS on Voight and now he's being investigated on child abuse. After she's released she's going into a home".

"What?!" Her voice rose getting people's attention.

"Right now he's not allowed to see her so we snuck him into her room. It's really bad, when I saw her all pale. I wanna nail this son of a bitch".

"We will believe me".

Erin walked into her sister's room she looked over to see her surrogate father asleep right by Jordan's side she smiled. She missed her family terribly, she then stood next to the teen.

A moment later Jordan began to stir awake she looked to see her father in the chair, a smile appeared on her face. The teen knew that nobody would keep her father away from her. Looking over her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she seen Erin.

"Either I'm dreaming or they got me on some pretty damn good drugs". Jordan spoke.

"I'm not so sure about the drugs but I can say that you're not dreaming. It's really me Jordy". Erin replied with a smile.

"It's really you". Jordan's voice began to crack.

Erin then carefully pulled her sister into a hug, the teen felt a lot better in her sister's hold. Besides her father and brother, she felt safe in Erin's arms as if nothing could ever hurt her.

"Erin...I didn't mean to...I never meant for any of this to happen". Jordan stammered.

"Hey hey it's alright, I know you didn't mean for it to happen. Everybody makes mistakes".

"I was sober, I was fine".

"It's alright Jordy".

"Woods did this, I tried to make sure he couldn't break me but he did. He knew how to do it and he used it. All the pain came back, everything. The last thing I think I remember was being at Justin's grave then I was walking and everything was black".

"Jordy this wasn't your fault, it wasn't on you".

"I understood why you did it".

"Did what sweetie?"

"Why you did what you did after Nadia died, I understand now. It made me feel numb, like the pain was gone even if it was for a few minutes but I realized that I tried to forget it but when I was sobering up it was still there. It didn't do anything but made me forget for a little while".

Erin swallwoed hard, she remembered everything she did after Nadia died. All the booze, pills, and drugs, it numbed her pain but the pain was still there.

"It took me a while to finally realize that wanna know what else I realized?"

"What?"

"That I had a lot of people to help me and get me through it, I had a family to help me through all of it. Just like you do".

"Thanks sis".

"No problem".

"So how'd you find out?"

"Al called me, he said that you needed a lot of help. I was actually about to head out on a year op when I got the call I told my boss that I had a family emergency out here. I told my boss that my sister was in trouble and she needed me, she was mad but let me come here to see you".

"When are you going back?"

"I'm not".

Jordan looked wided eyes at her. "You quit?"

"New York was alright but Chicago is my one true home and it's where my family is. When I told her about the family emergency she basically gave me an ultimatum I go on the op or I get fired. I told her that my family was more important than some stupid op, I quit and got on the first plane I could to get out here".

"You gave all that up for me?"

"Sweetheart, I'd do anything for you and I mean that. You're more important to me than any job. Jobs they come and go you won't".

Carefully Jordan shot up and hugged her surrogate sister and held onto her for a good few minutes.

"I love you Erin".

"I love you too kid".

After a few minutes Hank had woken up to hearing voices, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His eyes first landed on Erin.

"Erin?" Hank asked in shock.

"It's me Hank. I'm back for good". Erin said with a smile.

He got up and hugged her, Erin held her father figure for a moment before she pulled away. Hank then turned to see his little girl was awake.

"Jo". Hank says in relief.

Jordan looked away as tears began to burn in her eyes she couldn't fight them she held her arms out wanting to be held by her father.

"I'm so sorry daddy….I didn't mean to". Jordan cried.

The older father hugged his daughter close to him, Jordan held on tightly to her father gripping his shirt as she buries her face into his shoulder.

"It's alright sweetheart I know you didn't mean it". Hank soothed her.

After a couple of minutes the teen pulled away and wiped her wet eyes and cheeks, she still couldn't look her father in the eye.

"Please don't hate me dad".

"What? Baby I could never hate you. Why would you ever think that?"

"I screwed up. I relapsed after I swore when I got sober I never do it again".

Hank sat down on the bed giving his daughter a gentle look, she kept looking down Jordan felt too ashamed to look at her father. He gently lifted her chin so she'd look at him.

"Sweetheart everybody screws up at some point, it was a mistake. You made a mistake that doesn't mean I hate you for it. Jo Jo, I could never ever hate you. Not in a million years".

"I never meant for it to happen, I swear".

"I know sweetheart. None of it's on you".

"Daddy is that lady really gonna take me?"

"Unfortunately. There's going to be investigating me and pending the investigation you'll be staying in a home for teen girls, she said if I got involved or even seen you I'd be arrested".

Jordan gasped and held her hand over her mouth in shock, she couldn't focus or anything. Erin pulled her into her arms and held her but Jordan pulled away.

"They can't do that".

"Unfortunately they can sweetheart and they did. If I was caught right now they'd arrest me".

"I should have never gotten involved".

"Jo this wasn't your fault honey. It wasn't on you".

The teen laid on her side, she glanced over at her father and Erin.

"You guys mind leaving? I wanna be alone right now".

"We'll be right outside".

The two stepped outside and Erin looked at her surrogate father sadly but anger still burned in her eyes.

"Hank what's going on? Really".

"Woods. He's using Jordan to get at me, she went to see him one day and ever since then he's been doing stuff to her. He set her up and had her jumped in jail. He broke her which lead to this and he called DCFS so pending an investigation she'll be in a home".

Erin looked at him in disbelief and anger. "Should I even ask how he set her up?"

"He planted coke and a million dollars cash on her, she was arrested and jumped in a cell".

"That son of a bitch".

"He's went too damn far now".

Just then Denny came up and saw that Erin was there which only caused him to get more pissed. When Hank and Erin seen them they both lit up with anger.

"You son of a bitch!" Erin yelled, she marched towards him taking a swing at him knocking him down.

"Nice to see you again Lindsay". Denny said, wiping his mouth getting up.

"What gives you the right to do that to her?!"

"Jordan stuck her nose in something she shouldn't have".

That had caused Hank to roughly grab him by the front of his shirt and pin him to the closet wall. He was giving him an evil death glare and if looks could kill Denny would be about 12 feet under by now.

"You went too damn far Denny, Jordan could have died because of what you said to her. I told you messing with me that's one thing, after everything you did to my daughter I will make damn sure I bury you for that. You're beef is with me not her, this is the last time I'm gonna tell you because if I say it again I'll make sure you get it through your head. Stay the hell away from my daughter or else".

All Denny did was chuckle dryly as he gave a smirk to his former partner. "Prove it. Prove any of it was me because, who would anyone believe me or Jordan? After all with her being your daughter who would believe a word she says everyone will think you put her up to it. That right there is you're problem partner you don't think, people see or hear about Jordan they all think you. You can try and do something but you will fail just like you always have because you're nothing but a failure. You have failed as a man, a cop, and most of all you failed as a father. What kind of father can't protect his own kids? You can't protect Jordan just like you couldn't protect Justin".

That caused Hank to punch Denny in the gut hard and he just lost it completely. He was beating his former partner badly, it had taken the whole Intelligence team to pull their boss off Woods. Jay and Kevin were holding Woods back while everyone else was holding Hank back. What nobody noticed was that Jordan was standing outside her room watching the scene unfold.

She heard what Woods had just said to her father, he can't protect her just like he couldn't protect Justin. That had killed her on the inside but knew it was a lie, Hank had always protected both his children. Couldn't take anymore she went back in her room and laid on her bed, her heart ached with pain, her eyes burned with tears. She was now more determined than ever to stop Woods.

Everyone had dragged Hank outside so he could calm down. The older man walked away to gather his emotions, he was seething and he was also very emotional. If anyone ever brought up his son it was rubbing salt in a very bad wound. But to hear that he never protected his children made him furious he'd protect them till his last breath and that will never change.

The team was still highly confused about everything, they didn't know what the hell was going on at this point. Adam wanted badly to tell them but he couldn't, if they found out Denny would be on their hit list.

"Alright what's going on". Antonio spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Adam answered.

"Something's going on and clearly it involves Woods".

"Could he have caused Jo to relapse?" Hailey asked.

Hank didn't say a word he was still on edge and ready to snap, when Alvin seen his friend like that he knew Woods had to be stopped before he did god knows what else to Jordan or someone on the team. Denny walked out of the hospital with Jay and Kevin in tow, Hank was ready to go round two with him but everyone had blocked his path.

"Get out of my way!" Hank yelled at his team.

"No way, not like this". Jay spoke first.

"Not happening Sarge". Kevin says.

Denny smirked at Hank the whole time which caused the older man to get even more angry. He was so close to taking his gun out and using it, he wasn't afraid to do it. He stormed off trying to calm down before going to see his little girl again.

Jordan was still in the hospital room and Erin was right by her side, she was brushing her hair back. The teen looked down she knew after that she couldn't keep the secret in anymore.

"Erin if I tell you something, swear to me you won't tell dad. I'm serious you can't tell him. I will". Jordan said, her voice strong but shaky.

"Sweetheart what's said in this room stays in this room. I won't tell anyone unless you want me to". Erin replied gently.

Taking a deep breath she came out with it. "This isn't the first time Woods threatened me".

Meanwhile

Denny was driving around, his midsection was sore, his gut hurt, his right eye was red, his lip was busted. He just thought of another way to get Jordan out of his way so as he drove he made his way into a highly known gang area. Once he was at a house he got out and a group of people stared at him all of them going for their weapons.

"You lost or something?" One guy asked.

"No. Just the people I needed to see". Denny replied.

"Whatchu want?" The leader asked.

"Y'all ever heard of Sergeant Hank Voight?"

"Just about everyone has either seen him or heard of him. Why?"

"His daughter, Jordan. She deals, been doing it for a while now. Word around is she likes to rip people off she sells bad product at a high cost and doesn't care. Keeps all the money for herself. Hell she'd gave up her supplier to stay out of jail".

"So if she does all this why ain't we never heard if it?"

"Because of who her father is, you think he let something like that get put on the street? He keeps her out of jail wouldn't surprise me if he got some of that cash too".

"What else she do?"

"She steals others products passing it off as her own. For all you know she could have easily gotten you're product and passed it off as hers".

"Where's this kid at?"

"As soon as I get an address I'll let you know".

Denny then left the house going back to his car leaving.

Chicago Med

Erin was stunned when she heard Jordan say that.

"He did this before?" Erin asked.

"Not this but he blackmailed me when I was little". Jordan answered.

"What happened".

"I was eight when I first met him and there was something about him that just seemed off, I wasn't like that when I met Uncle Kenny or Jimmy. Woods was different. The night after I met him dad got called in so I talked to Justin about him, he said to stay away because he got the same vibe I got so I stayed away. A few weeks after that like right before my ninth birthday be started popping up randomly, he wasn't stupid I'll give him that. He came around when you, dad, Justin, none of you guys were around, I didn't wanna do what he made me do. I didn't".

Erin then began to get very worried and curious, had this bastard done something to hurt? Had he harmed her in some kinda way?

"Jordy did….did he hurt you or mess with with you?"

"No he wasn't that stupid. He uh…he made me spy on dad for him, he wanted information on him. Where he went if he wasn't home, what he be doing, if he brought other money home, stuff like that. I didn't know what dad did at that time so I told him what I knew and he never believed me he thought that I was covering for dad to protect him. Erin I didn't wanna do it, I really didn't but he gave me no choice".

"Did you tell anyone? Trudy? Al? Justin?"

"Justin and dad suspected something was going on. I wanted to come out with it for so long but I couldn't he wouldn't let me".

"What'd he do?"

"It's not what he did. It's what he said".

"What'd he say?"

"Before he leave he told me that, if I lied to him or told anyone he'd have me taken from dad for good. So I kept my mouth shut for years so I wouldn't get taken away".

"How long did this go on?"

"Till I was 10, one day he showed up and said that he didn't need me anymore. Claims that uh it was too dangerous for him to be seen with me because of who dad was, if word got back to him he'd be really pissed. I was eight and a half and it didn't stop till after I was 10. What was I gonna do Erin? I was a little kid. I was scared, I didn't know if he would actually go through with it. I woke up for two weeks scared to death thinking, is this it? Am I gonna get taken? Everytime I wanted to tell I heard his voice in my head".

"Jordy".

"I told Uncle Alvin that I had a friend who had to do something she didn't wanna do he probably figured out that it was me. He told me I should go to an adult I trust and tell and I wanted to go to dad, Justin, you, somebody, but I couldn't. I was afraid of being taken so I just kept my mouth shut". She shut her eyes tightly to ignore the burning tears. "I should have never gotten involved, I should have listened to dad. If I had none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have gotten set up or jumped, I wouldn't have relapsed, I wouldn't be here. All I wanted to do was protect dad that's all".

"Sweetie none of this is your fault at all. You couldn't have known that this was gonna happen".

"After what he said to dad I hope he burns in hell". The teen stayed quiet for a second she glanced at Erin then back to the bed. "I lied Erin".

"Lied about honey?"

"Woods told me that all this could have went away all I had to do was tell him where dad was the night that son of a bitch Bingham was killed. I looked him dead in the eye and told him dad was with me".

That shocked Erin, she knew that the teen would do just about anything to protect her father but to lie in a murder case? That was something different.

"Jo why would you do that?"

"I'm not losing the only parent and family I have left over that bastard. They all care about that son of a bitch being dead! Where the hell were they when Justin was dying in the hospital? Where were they when he died? Did any of them care about my big brother? No. All they care about is that bastard. I'm not sorry he's dead, I don't have my best friend because of him so no I don't feel sorry or any kinda remorse for him and I never will. I may not be sorry he's dead but I am damn sure glad he is".

Never once had Erin ever hear Jordan say anything like this. She never heard the teen's voice so icy and filled with venom. To hear it for the first time is shocking but she understood why she talked like that because it was all true.

"Jo listen to me and listen carefully, don't tell anybody what you just told me or else you'd be in a lot of trouble".

"Don't worry I won't".

A moment later Dr. Charles and Sarah had entered the room.

"Hello Jo". Dr. Charles said.

"Hi Jo". Sarah says.

"Dr. Charles, Sarah. You guys remember Erin". Jordan replied.

They looked to see the former Detective and shook her hand.

"It's very nice to see you again Erin". Dr. Charles said to her.

"Same here". Erin spoke.

"Would you mind giving us a moment alone with Jordan".

"Of course". She looked back to the teen. "I'll be right outside".

Jordan nodded as Erin headed out of the room, the psychiatrist and the psych resident then looked to the teen.

"Jo do you mind if we just talk". Dr. Charles spoke.

"Sure. Can I ask you something?" Jordan said.

"Of course".

"Do I really gotta go in a psych hold? I promise I won't do it again".

"I'm sorry but we don't really have a choice, it's to make sure that you aren't a danger to yourself or others".

"I swear I never meant for this to happen".

"Jo what happened that caused you to relapse?"

"Someone said something about my brother and it got me".

"What was said that triggered it?"

"Losing him was hard, when I did what I did after he died the drinking and cutting made me weak. A coward. I was taking the cowards way out when I did this once before. I tried to block it out but I couldn't. Then it happened".

"Jo as you know people they all cope differently in their own ways, how you coped that wasn't weak or being a coward. It was you're way of coping. It may have been a bad way to do it but that's what you did. That's not being a coward or weak".

"This is what is gonna happen we're gonna take you up to the psych ward and get started".

"W-would it be possible to see my dad first?"

"Of course".

The two doctors left and saw Hank as he paced around still trying to calm down, Dr. Charles approached him first while Sarah stayed back. Hank saw the older psychiatrist coming his way.

"You're taking Jo upstairs right?" Hank asked.

"We are and she wants to see you first". Dr. Charles spoke.

Hank didn't need to be told twice so while no one was looking he slipped back into his daughter's hospital room and closed the curtain. Jordan heard something and looked up to see her father she jumped out of the bed and into her father's arms burying her face in his shirt.

"I'll get better daddy, I promise". Jordan whispered.

"I know you will sweetheart". Hank says in her ear.

He kissed her head and Jordan pulled away as she was now being escorted up to the psych ward. Hank knew after that point he wouldn't be allowed to see his little girl for who knows how long, that was the worst kind of torture he could ever have.

After a long, hard, and cruel three days in the psych ward, Jordan was finally being released but instead of going to her father she was going with Kaylee. She wasn't allowed any kind of contact with her father or any of the team but what the DCFS worker didn't know is that Jordan kept her phone hidden on her in a place she'll never find it.

They left the hospital going to Hank's house so Jordan can pack some of her stuff, all Hank could do was stand by and watch. He felt his heart break into a million pieces the entire time. As Jordan packed up her stuff she grabbed a couple of pictures from her shelf.

One of them was of her, Hank, and Justin at one of the Chicago PD family events. She was six at the time, she was being held by her father with Justin by their side.

The second one was of just her and Justin, she stood in front of her brother as she held on one of his arms both of them had huge smiles on their faces.

After packing she headed downstairs with her stuff, dropping the bags to the floor Jordan hugged her father and Hank just held her. The father and daughter both had tears going down their faces.

"I'll bring you home sweetheart". Hank whispered to her.

"I know you will". Jordan says quietly.

"Jordan we need to go". Kaylee spoke.

Hank kissed her head and she kissed his cheek, the teen grabbed her stuff and left moving past the DCFS worker. She got in the car slamming the door, Kaylee looked back at the older father.

"It's just until the investigation is over Sergeant". Kaylee told him.

All he did was nod his head angrily as she walked away getting into her car and drove off. Jordan looked at the woman driving and came out with what was on her mind.

"How much is Denny Woods paying you to do this?" Jordan asked bluntly.

"I don't know anybody by that name". Kaylee answered.

"My dad doesn't hurt me, he'd die before he ever hit me".

"My job is to look out for you're well being and that's what I'm doing".

"You just saw me with him did he look like he'd hurt me".

"It's called acting honey".

"Don't call me that".

After a while of driving they arrived to a house, Jordan was getting suspicious of this. She grabbed her stuff and followed Kaylee, they got to the door and the social worker knocked on the door. A moment later a man in his late thirties opened the door, he wore a soft gray polo shirt, black jeans, and boots. The teen noticed that he was the only person in the house.

"I thought I was going to a house for teen girls". Jordan looked to Kaylee.

"You were but at the last minute I was able to find you a home for the time being".

"I'm Troy Willis, it's nice to meet you Jordan". The man spoke.

"Same". Jordan replied.

"I'll check in on her in a few days". Kaylee told Troy.

The social worker left just as Jordan entered the house, once she was inside she heard the door slam with force. Fear starting creeping up in her body. There's no doubt in her mind Denny had done all this. He paid Kaylee. He found her this home with this guy. Troy looked at Jordan with a smirk and glare.

"I'd never thought that Hank Voight would have a precious little girl". Troy spoke.

"You know my dad?" Jordan asked, fear creeping in her voice.

"He ruined my life, now I'm gonna take something dear from him".

Meanwhile

Kaylee drove to meet Woods, so far she was keeping up with the innocent act when she drove up to an undisclosed location she saw him standing there. Getting out of the car she headed his way.

"Is she at the house?" Woods asked.

"Yes. Denny are you sure you wanna do this? She's a kid". Kaylee spoke.

"I'm positive".

Later that night Jordan was in a bed room as she nursed some of her wounds, she had a cut above her left eye, her lip was slightly swollen, her right wrist was possibly sprained. She wasn't about to take this anymore, Troy was in a dead sleep for the night so she locked the door to the room she was in and snuck out the window. The teen made sure to keep her pepper spray and pocket knife on her along with her phone.

As she walked through the city she knew she couldn't go home because if they found out she was gone that be the first place they look, she had to go somewhere nobody would ever think to look for her when it hit her.

Adam was in his apartment as he slept, he was awoken out of his sleep by a loud knock on his door. He checked the time to see 2 am he wiped the sleep out of his eyes, he put on a pair of shorts and threw a shirt on as he walked to his door. The knocking became rapid. Who the hell would be at his apartment at 2 in the morning?

"I'm coming. Coming". Adam calls.

He opened the door to see Jordan standing there all beat up, that had insistently woken him up.

"Jo, sweetheart what happened". His voice got concerned.

"Adam". Jordan cried.

She flung herself at the Detective and cried into his shirt, Adam held a head to her head and used his other arm to hold her close.

"Come in honey".

He guided the teen inside and headed to the kitchen, he put on some water for hot chocolate. The entire time he kept glancing at his surrogate sister. Why was she beat up? Who had done it? It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Woods was somehow behind it. Jordan knew she had to tell Adam her secret she'd already told Erin it was now time to come clean again after all these years.

"Adam what I'm about to tell you, you cannot and I repeat cannot tell my dad". Jordan finally spoke.

"Of course".

"It's about Woods. This ain't the first time he threatened me".


	6. Chapter 6

Adam looked at the teen completely shocked, this was the first time he'd heard this. Jordan looked at the detective and looked back to the table.

"When did this happen?" Adam got his voice back.

"I met Woods when I was eight, from the start I knew something was off with him I never knew what till now. The night after I met him my dad got called into work so I asked Justin about him he said that he got the same bad vibe I got so he said to stay away from him which I did. Right around my ninth birthday is when it started". Jordan spoke.

"What started?" He was afraid to know.

"When my dad, Justin, anyone wasn't around he'd pop out out of nowhere. Adam, I didn't wanna do what he made me".

The young detective was getting sick to his stomach, what had the son of bitch done to her when she was a child? Had he crossed a line he shouldn't have?

"Jo did he ever hurt you or cross any lines?"

"He wasn't that stupid. When he came around he'd wanted information on my dad, where he went, what he did, if he brought any money home, stuff like that. I told him that my dad acted like a normal guy, he didn't do anything, didn't go anywhere, didn't bring anything home. I told him the truth but he didn't believe me he thought I was lying, to cover for my dad".

"Did you tell anyone?"

"I couldn't, he wouldn't let me. Said if I lied or told anyone he'd have me taken from my dad. I wanted to tell anyone but I couldn't".

"Nobody knew?"

"My dad and Justin suspected something was going on they didn't know what, Justin he's the best brother ever. After he picked me up from school one day he said he had an errand to run but he went to see Woods I don't know what he did or said but the next day Woods was really pissed that Justin went to see him. He then accused me of telling him and lying about it. One day dad left me with Uncle Alvin and Aunt Meredith, I told him that I had this friend that she had to do something she didn't wanna do and if she told she'd get in trouble. He figured it was me but he told me I should go to an adult I trust and come clean. I was ready to come clean time and time again but I couldn't, I was scared that I might get taken. For two straight weeks I woke up scared to death thinking I got taken because I told".

Adam pushed some hair behind her ear giving her a sad gentle look. "You don't have to be scared or afraid anymore sweetie".

Jordan was starting to shake, she was scratching her arms wanting to cut again the teen was still going through alcohol withdrawal. He gently took her hands in one of his hands, he used his other hand to go over her swollen lip and cut eye.

"Jo who beat you up?"

"I was suppose to go to a home for teen girls, I didn't. That bitch brought me to a different home, Adam she put me in a house with a guy. The guy knows my dad, he wants to make my dad pay look what he did so far".

"Alright that's it".

Adam got up from his chair and marched to his room getting his phone which caused Jordan to get up out of her chair.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling you're dad and the others".

"Have you gone insane? Adam my dad will kill Woods and this bastard, I'm trying to prevent my dad from going to jail right now not put him there".

"Jordan he needs to know".

"I know he does but don't tell him. It needs to come from me, I need to fully explain everything. Besides you know as well as I do the other can't know".

"Jo, honey you are in an unsafe environment with someone that you're father put in jail and he's beating you and doing god knows what else. At this point it doesn't matter if they know or not".

"This is all my fault".

"Sweetheart you gotta stop blaming yourself it wasn't your fault".

"Yes it was, my dad told me to stay out of it with Woods and I didn't listen then all this happens. I'm to blame for this for all of this".

"Jo, you were protecting you're father that's all you couldn't have known that any of this with Woods was gonna happen. You didn't know what he was planning. None of this is on you, he wants you to think that".

"He broke me once I'll be damned if he does it again".

"Let me and you're dad handle this".

"How are we gonna pin any of this on Woods anyway?"

"I don't know all I do know is we need rock solid evidence".

An idea then popped in Jordan's head and a mischievous grin appeared on her face as she looked at the detective. "Would a confession work?"

"Oh no Jordan whatever you're planning I'm only gonna say it once. Don't do it. You can't get a guy like Woods to talk let alone confess everything he did to you".

"You guys always forget who my dad is, if my dad could get a suspect to confess then I can do it with Woods. Never underestimate me. That son of a bitch did a lot to me alright, he blackmailed me, threatened me, broke me, it should only be fair that I get the confession besides I know what I'm doing. You guys may think I do homework in the lounge please I know a lot more and can do a hell of a lot more than what you all think. I'm not some scared little girl anymore, I'm not the same naive little nine year old I was once when he was blackmailing me. It's time to play fire with fire and this time Woods is gonna be the one that gets burned".

"Jo this is a dangerous thing you're doing".

"I know".

Adam checked the time to see it was 2:30 in the morning. "Damn looks like you're staying here for tonight".

"I can't, I have to go back".

"That's where I draw the line. You're not going back to that son of a bitch who's beating you, were not getting a call saying something happened to you. You're staying here and that's final".

"You don't understand! If they find out I'm gone either right now or tomorrow the first place they'll look is at my dad's house then we both get in trouble. Woods told me that he'd personally would make it to where my dad can't find me, I don't want that to happen. That can't happen as much as I don't want to go back I have to, I'll come by the District after Gabby and Brett patch me up".

"Jo if this bastard does anything or tries anything you call one of us, I don't care who just call".

"I will. I promise".

"Let me take you back".

"No. I can't risk being with one of you guys, I'll be fine".

Before she left she hugged the detective tightly she then broke it and headed for his door then glanced back at him. "Don't tell my dad anything, it needs to come from me".

"I won't".

"See you tomorrow".

"Be careful and please be safe".

"I will".

Jordan left his apartment heading back to her foster home, luckily she wasn't seen by anybody. She climbed the tree going inside the window, the entire time was was quiet. At least some of the sneaking out she done had paid off. The teen sat on the bed with her knees pulled to her chest her cheek rested on her knees she wanted to drink. Cut. she pushed them thoughts out of her mind instead she went through her stuff and pulled out the two pictures.

She looked at her brother when he was alive and happy, that had given her a little comfort. Jordan knew if her brother was alive at that moment Woods or Troy wouldn't be alive. She started thinking of Justin and what he would do at that moment she wasn't sad or upset no she was determined to bring them all down. Come hell or high water she was gonna do it. After a while she laid on the bed with both pictures under the pillows as she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

By the next morning she woke up to a bright light blinding her, looking around confused then the previous day events had hit her. She was taken from her father and was put with an asshole who wants revenge, quickly she changed it was hard with her wrist. After changing she was in one of her brother's shirts, blue jeans, her black and white high tops, and she managed to braid her hair.

Once she was dressed for the day she headed to the bathroom to see how bad her injuries were, she looked in the mirror to see the cut wasn't too bad or too deep but it still needed attention. Her lip wasn't swollen anymore but had a huge cut on it. And her right wrist hurt like hell so it was a huge possibility that it was sprained leaving the bathroom she headed downstairs to see Troy in the kitchen as he was about to leave.

"Good you're awake make sure that the house is clean and dinner is on the table by the time I get home or else". Troy spoke, his voice was cold.

"I don't know who the hell you think you're talking to but you're not talking to me. I'm not you're damn maid or cook besides I got stuff to do today". Jordan shot back.

"Watch who you're talking to kid".

"I'm not afraid of you".

"Just like your father".

"Don't talk about my dad".

Troy walked over with a briefcase he set it down then back handed Jordan across the face, the teen chuckled dryly she spit the little bit of drool on his feet then looked back at him and punched him in the face then bolted out the door and half way down the block. She hid behind a car so she wouldn't get seen by him, checking the area and knew it was safe she continued on her way.

As she was walking Denny had found her he was leaned against him car with a smirk on his face. Jordan saw him and scoffed as she stopped.

"What the hell do you want now". Jordan snapped.

"Just wanted to check on you. Going somewhere?" Denny replied.

"I don't have to run my schedule by you but if you must know I'm going to Med because I have an appointment they wanna make sure I'm not suicidal again. Thanks for that by the way".

"Just make sure you don't tell anybody about our secret".

"What are you gonna do Woods? There's nothing you can do that already hasn't been done. What can you possibly do?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Look nobody knows alright the only person who knows is me that's all".

"I still think you told you're brother".

That had angered her and without thinking she swung her good arm out and punched his right eye then kicked him in the gut.

"I told you to never talk about my brother do it again and I swear I'll kill you".

After that she stormed off the teen made sure she wasn't followed, once it was clear again she made her way to 51.

Meanwhile

Adam was in the squad with the others, Hank hadn't arrived yet and it wasn't normal for him to be late but nobody blamed him for being late. The past few days hasn't been easy for him, from Jordan being in the hospital to her being taken he took it hard. After a few minutes Hank had walked in and headed up to the squad, the team had seen him but said nothing. They didn't know what to say without getting him upset or annoyed.

The team was really curious to know what has been going on, all they knew was that it had something to do with Denny. Besides Hank, the only people who knew the truth was Alvin and Adam and the three of them weren't gonna say anything because if anything was said Woods would be on the team's hit list.

Jordan had arrived to Firehouse 51 she kept looking around as if she was waiting on someone to pop out and do something. Kelly and Casey had seen the teen coming up and got curious, they didn't know what has been going on all Gabby and Brett told them was she relapsed nothing more.

"You alright kiddo?" Kelly asked.

"What happened?" Casey asked, seeing her injuries.

"Long story. Is Gabby and Brett here, I was kinda hoping they could fix me up before I went to see my dad". Jordan said.

"Jo what's going on?" Kelly asked.

"It's long story, really don't wanna get into it".

"Come on they're inside". Casey spoke.

Casey guided the teen inside where the two paramedics are, Kelly stood outside and he was furious. He wanted to know what caused Jordan to relapse. Who had beat her up? He suggested calling Antonio or Jay but wasn't sure.

Gabby and Brett were doing the inventory on the ambo. Gabby had seen her husband coming up with Jordan and that caused the two women to panic. Just a few days ago they found her passed out almost dead now she's beat up. What the hell was going on?

"Jo what happened". Gabby spoke.

"It's a long story. Could you guys patch me up right quick, I'm heading to the District to see my dad". Jordan answered.

"Why aren't you with him now?" Brett asked.

"DCFS got a tip saying that my dad abuses me so they took me and put me in a home and the dude did this".

"What?!"

"Guys please I really wanna see my dad. I don't wanna make or cause a scene".

"What hurts". Gabby's voice softened.

"My wrist mainly I think the bastard sprained it".

"Let's check it out".

Brett inspected the cut above her eye and being it wasn't too bad she covered it, her lip wasn't really bad so she left it. Gabby had placed a brace on her injured wrist she then gave her some medicine for the pain.

"Jo if you ever need help you can always come here. Day or night". Casey told her.

"Thanks guys".

She hugged them and left and headed to the District. After a ten minute walk she had arrived and headed inside, she seen her father's car out there and practically ran inside. Trudy was at her desk in a sour mood, she's been in one since Jordan was in the hospital the desk Sergeant looked to see her goddaughter and came around from her desk pulling her into a hug.

"Hey Aunt Trudy". Jordan spoke with a smile.

"Are you alright honey?" Trudy asked.

"Yeah, I'm good".

"What happened to your eye?"

"The home I got put in the guy did this".

"Want me to have Burgess and Roman pick him up?"

"No, I'm actually about to go see my dad and I'll have him handle it".

"He's up in his office last I heard".

"You mind?"

"Sure".

Jordan headed over to the stairs and a second later the gate opened, she ran up to the squad. The team was doing paperwork, when Kevin glanced to see the teen he shot up out of his chair.

"Jo you alright?" Kevin asked.

"I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle". Jordan assured him.

"Who did it?" Jay asked.

"The guy I was placed with. Is my dad here?"

"In his office". Hailey said.

Before she could move to her father's office Hank came out and seen his daughter. Jordan saw her father and ran straight to him tackling him in a hug, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Daddy". Jordan said quietly.

Hank held his little girl tightly in his arms he pulled her back and saw her injuries and looking away she showed him the brace on her wrist.

"Jo what happened". Hank spoke.

"Can we go in your office and talk. There's a lot I need to tell you".

The father and daughter headed to his office and closed the door, the teen sat on the couch her head down and Hank took a seat beside her.

"Sweetheart what's going on. Who beat you up?"

"I'm not in a home for teen girls, that lady put me in a home with a guy just him. His name is Troy Willis he says he knows you".

Hank froze completely, he arrested Willis years ago for possession, distribution, and many domestic disturbances. But there was more to it, Willis abused children in the worst ways he found that out after the bastard got put away. He was about to dread what he was about to say.

"Sweetheart this is very important but did he ever touch you or mess with you?"

"Besides this? No. Dad what's going on?"

"Troy Willis, I arrested him for possession, distribution, a lot of domestics, apparently there was more with him than I knew. After he was put away I found out that he abused kids in the worst kinds of way".

"You don't mean". Jordan couldn't finish it.

"Yeah that way. When I heard he got back on the street I made sure that he'd never find you, I made sure that you were never by yourself".

"I can't believe that put me with him".

The teen suddenly felt sick to her stomach but she let it pass for the moment, taking a couple of deep breaths she started once again.

"Dad there's something I need to tell you. It's about Woods".

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. But what I'm about to tell you please don't get mad at me".

"Baby whatever happened I won't blame you".

"This isn't the first time Woods threatened me".

"He did this before?"

"Remember the day I met him?"

"Yeah".

"From the start I knew something was off with him I never knew what, I didn't wanna ask you because I didn't want to put you to get mad or anything so I asked Justin about him he told me to stay away because he got the same vibe I got so I stayed away. Daddy, I didn't wanna do what he made me".

Hank was now furious and also sick to his stomach, what had his former partner done?

"Jo Jo, what'd he make you do?"

A tear slid down from her eye and she spoke with her voice trembling. "He made me spy on you".

"What'd he want?"

"Information. What you did, where you went if you weren't home or at work, if you brought money home, stuff like that. I didn't know anything and I told him the truth but he never believed me he thought I was covering for you. He told me that if I ever lied or told anyone he'd have me taken from you and personally make it to where you can't find me".

"How long did this go on for?"

"Till I was ten, he said that he couldn't be around me in public the way he was. Said it was too dangerous for him to be seen with me he didn't want it to get back to you".

Hank then got up from the couch and stormed out of his office, Jordan knew where he was going she then started to chase after him calling for him.

"Dad. Dad stop". Jordan called out.

The older father turned to face his daughter, he gave her gentle look.

"Sweetheart, I'm glad you told me and I understood why you didn't say anything you were scared. Now I'm gonna handle this".

"I don't want him to know that I told, if he finds out".

"Hey he's not gonna hurt you nobody is, I'm gonna protect you".

"I'm scared daddy".

Hank pulled his daughter into his arms and held her, the teen used her good hand to grip her father's shirt. He pressed a kiss to her head then looked back at her.

"Stay here sweetie, I'll be back soon".

"Dad, I'm gonna have to go back soon if they find out I'm gone who knows what they'll do".

"You're not going back to that house, you'll stay with me, Jay, Kevin, one of us or someone from 51 but you're not going back at that house. You're not gonna be anywhere near that bastard not if I have anything to say about it".

"What if they find out?"

"Let them I'll report everyone who was involved".

"Is it cool if I go see Erin?"

Since Erin had came back she moved back in with Jay they had picked up where they left off.

"You go straight there no stops. No anything. As soon as you get there you let me know, you should let Erin know you're on you're way".

"I will. Dad I'm really sorry for not telling after all this time I wanted to but I was scared. I didn't know if Woods would go through with it or not".

"I understand honey".

"You're mad aren't you?"

"I'm not mad at you I have no reason to, its Woods. He should have never done what he did".

"I'm gonna head over to see Erin, I'll check in later".

"Jo Jo please be careful and please be safe".

"I will if anything happens I'll call you or one of the guys".

Jordan began the walk to Erin and Jay's apartment. Hank drove to Denny's office and he was pissed. After finding out what his former partner had done years back infuriated him, he now knew why his daughter was so jumpy and scared back when she was a child. He was now out for Denny's blood and didn't care how he got it. The older man finally made it to Woods office he stormed inside heading inside.

Denny was in his office he was pissed at what Jordan had done to him, he was attacked by a teenage girl he wasn't gonna let her get away with that. A moment later Hank stormed in the office, a dark look was planted on his face he was viciously glaring at Denny, his fist was clenched by his side ready to knock the hell out of the man.

"Something I can help you with Hank". Woods spoke.

"You got a lot of balls Denny and I mean a lot. What in the hell gives you the right to blackmail my then nine year old daughter?!" Hank yelled.

"Looks like Jordan told you our secret".

Hank then stormed over and roughly grabbed Denny by his shirt pinning him to the wall getting nose to nose with him.

"You're damn right she did. You told her when she was nine years old that if she told anybody about what was going on you'd have her taken. Jordan was scared to death for weeks because of what you told her, she woke up with nightmares thinking it actually happened. What gave you the balls to do that? She was a child!"

"Wanted to see if she would turn on you she didn't but that didn't really surprise me after all she's daddy's little girl".

The older man then ended up kneeing Denny in his gut multiple times, he then ended up punching him a couple of times. Hank had to force himself from beating his old partner but it was hard, rage and fury burned heavily in his body.

"You want me Denny come for me. Tear me down. Leave my daughter alone. Stay the hell away from her, Jordan is innocent in all this".

Denny chuckled dryly. "You still believe that you're precious little girl is innocent? News flash Hank she's not and she never will be. Sooner or later Jordan is gonna end up just like you".

"I'm not saying it again Denny. Leave her alone, if _anything_ and I mean anything happens to Jordan after this I don't care what it cost me. I don't care if it cost me my badge, my job, any of it, I will personally end you".

"Bring it on partner".

Before it escalated more and Hank got more physical he let go of Woods and stormed out. Denny fixed his shirt and tie, a scowl planted firmly on his place he grabbed his phone and made the call.

"Pick her up. Tonight. I'll send you the address, let me know when you have her".

Meanwhile

Jordan had made it safely to Erin and Jay's apartment she kept her guard up the whole time. She knew that Woods had something planned after she beat him up. Going up the stairs she made her way to the door.

Erin was folding her clothes from her suitcase when there was a knock on the door. She put her stuff away and went to answer it, she opened the door to see Jordan.

"Hey Jordy". Erin greeted her.

"Hey. Mind if I come in?" Jordan replied.

"Of course".

The teen entered the apartment and sat down, she ran her fingers through her hair stressfully. Erin took a seat next to her and push some hair behind her ear.

"Jo none of this is your fault honey, you know that right".

"I should have listened to dad, he told me I needed to stay out of it and I didn't. This is my fault".

"You were protecting your father. What you did not many people can say they did what you did".

"I feel guilty".

"You shouldn't you did what me, the others, and…Justin would have done".

"I didn't wanna lose the only parent I have left. He's my only family now".

"That's not true sweetie, I'm back now, you have the team, everyone at 51 and Med. You're not alone. You'll never be alone".

"I told Adam and dad about what happened with Woods. They were both ready to kill him".

"Sounds about right".

"I was a little kid Erin, I never knew what my dad did or didn't do. Hell I didn't know if Woods would go through with his threat of having me taken. And now he did".

"You're gonna go back with your dad".

"They put me with a child molester".

"They what?!"

"Dad told me. His name is Troy Willis, dad arrested him for possession, distribution, and a lot of domestics. He said he found out afterwards that there was more to Willis than he knew and that's when he found out, that bastard abused kids in the worst ways".

"Jordy did he ever…"

"No. He only beat me up. I have to go back to that house with him, he warned me this morning that I better have the house clean and dinner on the table or else".

"You're not going back".

"I don't have a choice, if I'm not there the first person they'll look at is my dad and think he's hiding with one of you".

"Jo if he tries or does anything you call one of us".

"I will. Promise".

Erin got up and went to her room to get something, she got a small stun gun and a medium sized pocket knife and went back to the teen.

"Jo I'm giving you these for self defense, if he or anyone tries anything use them and only use them for self defense".

"I will".

Before she handed over the knife Erin gave her a pointed look. "Jordan I'm serious. Don't use the knife for anything more".

"I won't them days are over".

"You need me you call".

"Will do".

The teen hid the weapons and left the apartment, it was getting dark in the city. The sky was a pink purplish color, the wind was harsh. Jordan was walking to Troy's house the entire time the gang was watching her waiting to grab her, it was still a bit dangerous for them to grab her in public.

Once she was back at the house the gang made their move, as soon as the door opened one of them jumped her from behind knocking her down. Troy heard the commotion and went to see what was going on.

"What the hell is this?" Troy demanded.

"Shut up old man". One of them snapped.

Jordan crawled to get away, she slowly started to reach for the weapons she got the knife and slid it in her sleeve, all of a sudden there was a loud bang! The teen looked up terrified to see Troy's dead body hitting the floor she seen the blood pouring out from his wounds. Two of them roughly grabbed her and she took this opportunity and stabbed one of the guys in the leg and kicked the other in the gut and ran out of the house down the street, pulling her phone out she frantically looked in her phone and dialed a number without thinking she dialed a number.

District 21

Hank had returned to the District by now and remained in his office, the team was just finishing up for the day a moment later Antonio's phone started ringing and he answered.

-Dawson. Antonio answered.

-Antonio I need help. Jordan's voice came on.

That had woken the detective up as he put the phone on speaker, he signed for Hailey to get Hank while Mouse was tracing the call.

-Jo what's wrong? Where are you?

-No time I just need you guys. Please hurry.

By this point Hank was out and he heard his daughter on the phone, his breathing began to pick up. Fear began to creep up into his body when he heard the fear in her voice.

-Sweetheart it's gonna be alright. Where are you? Hank spoke.

-Down the street from Troy's house, daddy please hurry.

Just then they heard Jordan scream in the phone. -Daddy! Help me!

After that the phone went out and the team left the office with Hank in the lead, a scowl planted on his face. They all headed to the house.

The gang has Jordan, they tied her wrist behind her back with tape, a gag was in her mouth. Her face had a mixed of anger and fear she still had the stun gun on her there was no doubt in her mind Denny was behind this. She heard one of the guys talking to someone.

"Yeah we got her….we'll be there there soon".

They drove for a while, Jordan squeezed her eyes shut she hoped and prayed that her father and the others will find her soon.

While

Hank and the team arrived to Troy's house they got out their vehicles and reached for their weapons going to the house. The older man was in the lead, they all prepared to go in and they did.

"Chicago PD! Jordan!" Hank called out.

"Body". Antonio called, checking Troy's pulse.

"I got another one down". Jay spoke.

"That stupid bitch stabbed me". The guy snapped.

Hank then roughly grabbed the gang banger off the floor. "Where's my daughter?" His voice was cold and dangerous.

"I ain't saying a word".

The older man pushed the knife deeper in his leg causing him to scream. "Where is she?!"

"I'm not talking".

Hank pulled his gun out clocking it and shoved it roughly against his head. "Don't make me ask again".

"She ain't here".

"Where. Is. She?"

"Not here".

He then moved it from the guy's temple to shoving it in his mouth. "If I have to ask again I'm gonna blow your brains all over this floor".

The gang banger nodded as Hank took the gun out his mouth. "She's with my crew, we snatched her up".

"Why".

"We got word that she was ripping crews off, stealing product from and selling it off as her own. She gave up her supplier to stay out out jail".

Hank then hit him with the back of the gun. "She's 15! A kid! Where the hell did you get something like that?!"

"Some dude told us, said that she was you're kid how you got her off and kept her out of jail".

"What's his name?"

"He never said my opinion he looked like a cop".

That was all Hank needed he dropped the gang banger down just as the paramedics came in, Adam seen his boss leaving and went to catch up with him.

"Boss you think Woods did this?" Adam asked.

"I know he did". Hank spoke, his voice had venom in it and held a dangerous tone.

"We need to tell the others, Jo's missing and in trouble if we have any chance at finding her we need to loop them in".

Hank couldn't concentrate or focus, all he was worried about was the fact that his little girl was in the city somewhere with a pissed off gang that may or may not kill her. His breathing began to pick up as he felt a panic attack come on, when Adam seen this he got concerned.

"Sarge you alright?"

"I gotta find her. She's all I have left, she's just a little girl". Hank's voice started to break.

"Hey we'll find her".

"The question is will we find her alive?"

Meanwhile

The gang and Jordan had finally arrived to a house, once out of the van the teen began to take in her surroundings. If they called her father she wanted to give any detail she could, they roughly grabbed her by the arm and brought her inside luckily nobody was around so nobody would see anything. They went inside, Denny was standing with his back turned but turned around to see the gang holding Jordan he looked to the leader.

"Give me a minute with her then she's yours". Denny spoke.

"Fine". He said.

Jordan was roughly forced to sit in a chair all she could do was glare at them for the moment, the gang stepped out leaving Denny alone with the teen. He chuckled dryly with an evil grin on his face he walked over taking the gag out of her mouth.

"So looks like you finally told you're father our little secret". Denny started.

"You're damn right I did. I'm not that same little scared naive little kid I use to be, I'm not afraid or scared of you anymore. I have no reason to be. I want you to know something though when my dad finds out and we both know he will, when he finds you he's gonna kill you". Jordan replied snarky.

Denny then back handed her hard, her cheek was now a bright red color she looked back at him then spit in his face. He wiped his face then looked at her.

"I just thought of something, you act so much like father it makes me wonder about something. If you act like him does that mean you get you're looks from your mother because in my opinion you don't look anything like him".

"Don't talk about my parents you don't know anything!"

"I know a couple things. You're gonna end up just like your father, old, broken, weak, a coward, hell look what happened just a few days ago. You relapsed and tried to kill yourself that's sounds like a coward to me".

"I'm not weak and I'm not a coward. One thing I know for sure is you're gonna highly regret the day you crossed my dad you know how he is when people mess with me".

"Keep running your mouth little girl because sooner or later that's what is gonna get you in a lot more trouble and if you're not careful you'll see you're mother and you're brother a lot sooner than you think".

"When I get out of this and I know I will, I'm coming for you and when I do I'm gonna reign down hell on you. I will personally make sure you go down for everything you did to me".

"Just like I told you're father, it'll be my word against yours. Who'd believe a word that comes out of your mouth after all look at who you're father is".

"You better be damn lucky I'm tied to this chair because if I wasn't I'd kick your ass. Don't talk about my family. My dad is a damn good father he's never hit me, he never abused or neglected me, and at least he didn't put me in the same house with a child molester!"

"Let me guess you're daddy told you?"

"I didn't do a damn thing to you and you did all this to me. For what? All because I told you to back off my dad".

"You stuck your nose where it didn't belong".

"I know this, when my dad gets a hold of you. You're gonna be going for a ride".

"I don't think so, when this is finished your father will be going down for murder, Lindsay and Olinsky will be going down, and you well you'll end up in the system. Lost forever. No one to be there for you anymore. You'll be alone, broken, just like you're father".

"You're sadly mistaken Woods".

"I'm off now enjoy your night now".

Denny then left the house and once he was gone, the gang reentered the living room the leader had his gun out he held it as it sat on his knee. He gave Jordan a dark look with a smirk. Jordan wouldn't show it but she was scared. She didn't know what they were planning to do all she did know was that her father and the team was working to find her.

"Let's have a talk sweetheart".


	7. Chapter 7

Jordan was scared shitless but she never showed it, she managed to keep a confident look on her face. Her face showed anger with a tad bit of fear.

"Look I don't know what this is about but let me call my dad and he can get you what you want". Jordan said.

"No that ain't gonna happen. I want you to tell me what crews you been ripping off and what product you're stealing". The guy said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie. What crews you been ripping off?"

"What the hell are you talking about?! I don't know any crews!"

"Stop lying! Where's the money?"

"What money?!"

He then slapped the teen across the face hard, Jordan felt her cheek sting and pulse in pain. What the hell had Denny told them she did?

"Listen to me! I don't know what the guy told you but he's lying. I don't deal, I don't rip people off. I didn't do whatever the hell he told you. I'm a cop's kid why the hell would I do something like that?"

"You give your father some cash on the side".

"No I don't. I don't have drugs. I don't have money. I'm just a kid, whatever he told you is a lie".

The leader looked to one of his guys. "Put her upstairs until she's ready to talk".

The teen was then roughly yanked up and she tried to fight but failed.

"You guys are making a huge mistake!" Jordan yelled.

"Looks like you're the one who made the mistake honey". One of the guys said.

"Come on look if you let me go now I can try and promise you'll make it out alive if not you may end up in a body bag".

"Shut up!"

Jordan kept trying to fight but she failed miserably once she was upstairs they forced her into a room. She was thrown down on a mattress and the door slammed shut and she heard a click she was now locked in a room.

The teen curled up on the mattress and laid there lost in her thoughts. Was this it? Is this how she's gonna go out? Were they gonna kill her? Biting her lip she tried to hide the sobs.

"Daddy please hurry". She mumbled.

Meanwhile

Hank and the team were still at Troy's house investigating. The whole time the older man couldn't focus or concentrate, his little girl was out in the city somewhere scared to death. He was now out for blood and didn't care who he got it from or where he got it.

"Victim's name is-" Hailey started but was cut off by Hank.

"Troy Willis". Hank spoke.

"You know him?" Jay asked.

"I arrested him years ago, got him for possession, distribution, and a lot of domestics. It was until after he was put away when I found out that there was more with him".

"What'd you find out?" Antonio asked.

"He was a child molester. He abused kids in the worst ways possible. When he got out of prison I made sure he never found out about Jo, I made sure she never went anywhere by herself".

"Why was Jo put with him then?" Kevin asked.

"Check with the social worker. Kaylee James. Take Ruzek with you".

Before Adam left with his partner he went over to his boss for a second. "Sarge they need to know".

"I know. Now go".

Hank left out of the house before he ended up losing his cool, his breathing kept picking up he was almost having a panic attack. Alvin followed his friend out the house.

"We'll find her man". Alvin tried to comfort him.

"She's a little girl Al. Jo's out there scared to death". Hank said, his voice trembling.

"We'll bring her home and then bring Woods down".

"I can't lose her, I just can't".

"You won't".

Meanwhile

Kevin and Adam arrived to the DCFS building, their emotions were high. Adam knew this had Woods written all over it, he had Jordan kidnapped and now she was god knows where in the city with a pissed off gang. As the partners walked Kevin glanced over at his partner.

"Were gonna find her bro". Kevin spoke.

"Jo's kid man". Adam replied.

"We'll get her back".

"I hope so man. I hope so".

The two get to Kaylee's office and knocked, the social worker was on the phone and when she saw them she hung the phone up signing them for them to come in.

"Kaylee James". Kevin spoke.

"That's right". Kaylee replied.

"Chicago PD, we'd like to talk to you". Adam says, trying not to sound harsh.

"About what".

"Jordan Voight". Kevin answered.

"I can't discuss cases".

"Lady you're two seconds from pissing us off because our Sergeant's 15 year old daughter is missing". Adam's voice rose.

"That's impossible".

"How's that?"

"Because she should be at her current foster home. She has curfew".

"Well guess what she's missing".

"Were you aware that Troy Willis had abused children before?" Kevin asked.

"No. He passed all the background checks".

"You expect us to believe that?" Adam asked.

"It's the truth".

"Jordan was suppose to go to a home for teen girls, why the sudden last minute change?" Kevin asked.

"It was a sudden change, I found a home I thought was good for her".

"Did someone pay you to do this?"

Kaylee stayed quiet, it was true Denny had paid her to move Jordan. She was screwed.

"Who paid you?" Adam asked.

"I can't say".

"You can and you will".

"He said if I told I'd lose my job".

"We can't save your job but we can talk to the State's Attorney and maybe you won't do 25 to life". Kevin said.

"I can't tell you".

Adam got closer to her, rage and fury building in his body. "Jordan's missing! And I can damn sure promise you that whatever happens to her you're going down as an accessory. So just tell us who paid you?"

"Denny Woods. He wanted Jordan placed with someone who Voight had put away something about payback".

"He told you about Troy Willis".

"Yes".

"What'd else he say?"

"Nothing".

"I want you to know this, whatever happens to Jordan you're going down for it".

The partners left, when Kevin looked over at his partner he saw the anger painted onto his face. "Bro wanna tell me what the hell that was in there".

"It's a long ass story. Head back to the District, I gotta go see someone".

"Want me to come with?"

"Nah, I'm good thanks though".

"See you".

They fist bumped and went their separate ways. Adam went to find Woods and this time he wasn't going to a hideout he was going straight to his office. He arrived to Woods office and stormed in, Denny was reading something when his door was ripped open by a seething Ruzek.

"Something I can help you with Ruzek". Denny spoke.

"You. You went to damn far, blackmailing Jordan when she a child! What the hell kinda person does that?!" Ruzek yelled

"I wanted information".

Adam then stormed over to the older man and yanked him up pinning him to the wall getting in his face. "Jordan's missing. We know that it was you who paid the DCFS worker, we know it was you who had this set up. We know it was you who had Jordan put with Willis. What the hell did you tell that gang?"

"I told them that Jordan was ripping people off, stealing product passing it off as her own, she had cash".

"You practically signed her death warrant".

"I told her to back off and she didn't listen".

The young detective then pulled him away from the wall and rammed him back into it, he viciously glared at the older man. "Where the hell is she?!"

"I don't know even if I did know I wouldn't tell you".

Before Adam could even speak Hank had came in, he looked to see his detective holding Denny against the wall. When Adam seen the look in his boss's eyes he knew what it mean. Anyone who dared to mess with Hank's family, all bets were off. A second later the older man stormed over and punched Denny.

"Where's my daughter?!" Hank yelled.

"Sarge hey come on". Adam spoke, trying to pull him back.

"Get off me! Denny I swear on everything if anything happens to Jordan I'm coming for you!"

"Good luck Hank". Denny said with a smirk.

"Where is she?!"

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you".

Hank still tried to get past his detective till he finally did, he kept punching Denny over and over. Adam then forcefully grabbed his boss off Woods and pulled him out of the office.

"Get off me! Get off me!"

They were finally out of the office leaving, everyone watched as Adam forcefully dragged Hank out of the building, the young detective finally let go of his boss.

"You alright?" Adam asked.

"I will be once I know where Jordan is". Hank replied harshly.

The young detective didn't know what to say to comfort the older father, a moment later tears started to spill from Hank's eyes followed by a couple sobs.

"I can't lose her, she's all I have".

It was surprising to see Hank break down, nobody had seen him like that since Justin had died. Adam put his hand on his shoulder. They're use to seeing the rough, tough, intimidating, side of him but to see this side of him was different. He was vulnerable, easy to break, it was hard to see him like that.

"It'll be alright we'll find her".

"I know we will".

Meanwhile

Back at the house Jordan was still in the room while the gang was downstairs, a few minutes later there was a knock on the door. It was opened and Kenny Rixton had entered, he was undercover trying to bring down the current gang and seize all the drugs.

"What's up man". Kenny greeted the leader.

"How's it going?" The leader says.

"So what's going on?"

"Word got back to us a kid has been ripping crews off, stealing product passing it off as her own, keeping all the cash".

"What do you know about this kid?"

"All we know is that she's the kid of a cop".

"Where is she? I can get her to talk".

"Upstairs first door on the left".

As Kenny left the room he got a gut feeling something was wrong when he heard she and cop's kid, the first thing he thought of was his niece. Could it have been her? He probably knew that if Jordan was missing Hank was tearing the whole city apart looking for her.

He got to the top of the stairs to see someone in front of the door. "Sup man".

"What's going on".

"Here to talk to the kid".

The guy unlocked the door and opened it. Jordan heard a very familiar voice but couldn't place it when the door opened her eyes had went wide as she seen her surrogate uncle. Kenny's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he seen his niece tied up on the mattress, he looked back to the guy.

"Why don't you give me a few minutes, I'll see what I can find out".

"That's fine with me".

The guy shut the door and headed downstairs, Kenny immediately went over to his niece the teen had felt so relieved.

"Uncle Kenny". Jordan says choking on a sob.

"Hey it's alright now sweetheart. You're gonna be ok". Kenny said comforting her.

Taking a pocket knife he cut the tape that bound her wrist together she then threw her arms around his neck sobbing in his shoulder.

"You're gonna be just fine, you're safe now".

"I want dad".

Kenny pulled her back and brushed some hair out of her face, he saw the fear and terror in her brown eyes.

"What happened sweetie".

"They jumped me when I was at this house, they said that I'm ripping people off, stealing product, and hiding money. I wanna go home. I want my dad".

"Look it'll take me a little bit but I'll get you out of here. Take this".

He gave her his phone and she quickly hid it. "Promise you'll get me out of here?"

"I promise".

"What do we do till then?"

"Act like everything is normal, don't give yourself away".

"What if they find out?"

"Don't let them".

"I just wanna go home".

"I promise you'll go home. Give me a little bit of time".

He kissed her head and got up, when she saw him about to leave that had caused her to get up.

"Uncle Kenny, where are you going?"

"I've been up here too long if I stay up here longer they're gonna come look for me and if they see us we'll both be in trouble".

"Please don't leave me".

"It's gonna be alright honey. I promise".

"Are you coming back?"

"Of course I will".

She nodded as he kissed her head one last time. "I'll be back soon to check on you".

He left the room and headed back downstairs. Kenny was furious, how the hell did they find Jordan? Why'd they think she ripped them off? He didn't know what the hell was going on but he was damn sure gonna find out. When he got downstairs he looked at the gang and it took everything inside of him to not beat the living shit out of them for now he let it pass.

"You get anything?" One guy asked.

"No she told me the same thing she told you". Kenny replied.

"We'll get her to talk one way or another".

Kenny then looked at them in anger. "Tell me you're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do".

"She's gonna talk one way or another".

One of the guys then headed up the stairs and Kenny chased after him. "Yo she's a kid man".

"A kid who knows more than what she's leading on".

It was taking everything inside of Kenny not to break his cover and get his niece, he knew that if anything happened to Jordan and he didn't do anything to stop it Hank would be royally pissed and may not ever forgive him. He knew what he had to do.

"I gotta go, I'll be back later".

"Alright".

Kenny then left the house and headed to the 21st. One of the guys had went up to the room where Jordan was when the door opened the teen looked over at the guy. She then found her stun gun and held it behind her back the guy kept getting closer and closer once he was close enough the teen pulled her stun gun out and used it on the guy.

She then ran out of the room she was almost out but got stopped, one of the guys grabbed her from behind and she started to fight during the struggle her necklace had came off. The leader of the gang had went over to Jordan and slapped her across the face leaving her cheek stinging and pulsing in pain, she then spit in his face and he had hit her harder.

"You just made a big mistake".

District 21

Adam and Hank had returned from Denny's office, the older Sergeant kept his hands in his pockets to hide his bruised knuckles. The team looked over to see them back.

"Hey where were you guys?" Jay asked.

The two looked at each other and Hank nodded giving him the ok to finally tell the truth.

"There's something you guys need to know". Adam spoke.

"What is it?" Hailey asked.

"Denny's been using Jordan to get to me. He had her set up and arrested, when she came here all beat up it was because he had her jumped in jail. He caused Jordan to relapse. He caused all of this". Hank said.

"Also back when Jo was a kid he blackmailed her, he wanted information on Voight and he used her to get it. Woods told her that if she lied or told he'd have her taken and personally make it to where Voight can't find her". Adam continued.

With that said the whole team was pissed, they were now out for Woods. He had messed with their sister/niece, now she was missing and god knows where in the city. Denny had messed with the wrong team and he damn sure messed with the wrong kid. He was now their target and they wouldn't stop until they got him. For the time being the went on discussing what they have.

"The social worker did say she was paid by Woods to have Jordan removed from your care and placed with Willis, in fact he told her about Willis". Kevin says from his desk.

"How would he know Willis?" Hailey asked.

"Back when we were partners, we did the arrest together". Hank answered.

"Why bring Jo into this though?" Antonio asked.

"She went to see him at his office, told him to back off ever since then he did all this".

Hank couldn't take much more he stormed to his office and slammed the door so hard it could have came off the hinges. Nobody dared to go after him, not when he was like this everyone knew to never bother their boss when he was in a mood.

A moment later Erin had came running up the stairs breathless, everyone looked to see her and stayed quiet they didn't wanna tell her that her sister is missing. She then headed over to Jay.

"Hey I got you're 911 text, what's going on". Erin says quickly.

"Um I don't know how to say this but...Jo's missing". Jay answered sadly.

Erin's face paled, her heart dropped into her gut. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't.

"I just saw her not long ago".

"It happened on her way back to her foster house, they jumped her and killed Willis. We got one guy in custody he's at the hospital now".

"Hospital? What for?"

"Stabbed in the leg"

"This may seem strange but did any of you find a stun gun?"

"No". They said.

"Why". Alvin spoke from his desk.

"Right before Jo left the apartment I gave her a pocket knife and stun gun, I told her to use it for emergencies only".

"So she must still have it"

"If they haven't found it yet". Kevin said.

"I want in on the case".

"Erin you're not a cop anymore". Antonio says.

"I don't care! Jordan's my sister, it's right if I help bring her home safely and more importantly alive".

Downstairs Kenny had rushed into the District and went up to Trudy's desk. The desk Sergeant looked to see him.

"Can I help you". Trudy says.

"I need to see Sergeant Voight now, it's important". Kenny said quickly.

"Wait here a minute".

Trudy then went to go get her friend, she was in a very bad mood and it showed. She was a lot stricter with all her patrol officers, she was flat out pissed. The desk sergeant headed up to the squad and saw that the team was working and headed to Hank's office.

Hank was at his desk looking through pictures, they were of him and his children. Tears slid down his cheek as he looked at them, first he lost his son and now he was gonna lose his little girl? He was barely able to stay together as it was, the only thing that was holding him together was Jordan and if he lost her that would be it. He'd probably quit his job and drink his sorrows away. His thoughts were broken by a knock on his door.

"Come in". He says in a raspy voice.

"Hank there's a guy downstairs to see you, says it's important". Trudy replies.

He then followed Trudy out of the squad, everyone looked on they hoped it would be a lead on finding the teen. Hank and Trudy were heading down to the main floor when they saw the guy, the older man went over and saw it was his friend.

"Kenny what's up". Hank says.

"I need to tell you something, mind if we go upstairs". Kenny replied.

"Sure".

They all headed upstairs to the squad, the team looked back over to see Hank and Kenny.

"What's going on?" Adam asked.

"I know where Jordan is".

Meanwhile

The gang and Jordan were still at the house, the leader of the gang had gotten a call from Denny.

-What's up? The guy answered.

-All of you need to get the girl and leave, the cops maybe onto you. I'll try and get them off you're tail. Denny replied.

-Alright.

-I'll send you the address of a new house.

-I'll be waiting.

The phone went out and they all gathered up their stuff and left out. Jordan was dragged out of the house, they had re tied her wrist and taken the stun gun from her but never found the phone. She was then put in a windowless van they got her in then taped her mouth.

"Soon enough you'll feel what real pain is". One of them told her.

The whole time Jordan tried to remain strong, he saw the fear and terror in her eyes and he put some hair behind her ear making her flinch and pull back. He then put a mask over her head her breathing hitched a bit. She hoped her father and the others were doing everything they can to find her.

After a while of driving they stopped at a new house, Denny had sent him the location of one of CPD's safe houses. Luckily it wasn't being used right now they all quickly headed inside before any of them got caught, Jordan was trying to fight away but didn't know where she was or where she was going.

"Lock her up in the basement, I'll deal with her in a minute". The leader said.

The guy nodded and brought the teen down to the basement, once down there he handcuffed her wrist to a pole while she stood. He then went back upstairs. A few minutes later the leader had came down, he carried a few things with him, he took the mask off the teen's head. Jordan started to greedily breath in air she looked to see the guy there and saw that he dropped his stuff.

"Now you're gonna feel what real pain is".

District 21

Everyone looked at the Narcotics Detective in shock, how'd he know that Jordan's missing? How'd he find out? Nobody knew except them.

"Is she alright?" Hank asked.

"She was when I seen her, she's scared". Kenny answered his friend.

"How'd you find out that Jo's missing?" Kevin asked.

"I'm undercover right now trying to bust this crew, trying to find out where their supplies is. I get a call today saying a kid, a cop's kid, has been ripping crews off, stealing product, I saw her. I gave her my phone so she could make contact".

"They could have moved I don't know".

"So we check their last known, we roll out in 5". Hank told his crew.

"I don't think so". A voice said from the stairway.

They all looked to see no other then Denny coming up the stairs and they all knew all hell was about to be broken. Hank then grabbed a hold of Woods by the front of his shirt and pinned him against the wall.

"Where's my daughter?!" Hank yelled.

"I don't know". Denny answered calmly.

"You're gonna tell me where she is or so help me I will end you!"

"I'm not scared of you Hank, I'm not like you're pathetic little team or the gangbangers on the street. You may scare them but not me".

"Where's Jordan?!"

"Again I don't know".

"What are you doing here Woods?" Adam spat.

"As soon as you're boss lets me go I'll tell you".

"I'll let you go as soon as you tell me where my daughter is". Hank said dangerously.

Denny looked his old partner in the eye with a confident look. "I don't know. Now unless you want assault charges brought on you I suggest you let me go".

Hank looked at him with a death glare, he wanted so badly to beat him until he said where his little girl was it took Kenny and Antonio to pull him back but he fought out of both their holds as they backed up. Denny fixed his shirt as he looked at the whole team.

"You're no longer gonna pursue this case. As of this moment you're gonna stop looking for Jordan".


	8. Chapter 8

The whole team was pissed off, Hank had tried to get a hold of Denny but Kenny and Antonio had to pull him away from Woods. Erin was ready to go after him but Jay had stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Hey incase you haven't noticed, Jordan is the daughter of a Chicago Police Officer, a Sergeant to be exact. This is a top priority case and we're gonna find her whether you like it or not". Antonio snapped.

Jordan was his niece and Wood expected them to just sit by and do nothing? He was about to go over and clock him next.

"The case is being handed off, so as of this moment stop looking for her unless you all want to be looking for new jobs". Denny told the whole team. He then looked at Hank. "It'll be in your best interest to just drop it unless you'd like to see what a prison cell looks like again".

Hank then went over and roughly yanked Denny up getting in his face. "If anything happens to my daughter I swear on everything, you're going down for it. I told you before Denny you want me fine, come at me. Tear me down I don't give a damn what you do to me, but when you started bringing Jordan into this that's where you crossed the line. That's one line you never cross with me".

"She should have kept her nose out of our business".

"This is bullshit". Antonio mumbled.

Denny then looked over to the senior detective. "What was that Detective Dawson?"

"I said that this is bullshit! Every second we waste that's another second something happens to Jordan. I don't care what it cost me nothing's gonna stop me from looking for my niece. Fire me. Suspend me. I don't care you're not gonna stop us from finding Jordan".

"Let me make myself very clear, if this unit pursues this case and attempts to find Jordan I will have this whole unit shut down and all of you assigned to patrol". He then looked back to Hank once more. "And if you pursue this I'll make sure you're stripped of you're badge, put in jail, and you'll never see you're precious little girl ever again".

The older man was close to throwing Denny down the stairs and wanted to beat him until he said where Jordan was, Hank had to physically force himself to let go of his old partner and stormed to his office slamming the door. The team didn't blame him for being pissed off.

Denny then left the squad and Adam chased after him they were outside of the District, the older man looked back at the young Detective.

"Where is she?" Adam demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about". Denny replied.

"You and I both know if Jordan doesn't say anything they'll kill her then her death will be on you and if she dies, Voight and the rest of us won't stop coming after you. She's a kid man, an innocent kid she's scared right now".

"All of you need to learn that Jordan isn't so innocent as she seems to be, sooner or later you're all gonna face the fact that she's gonna end up just like her father. Weak, alone, broken, no one to care for her anymore, no one to love her anymore".

"Jo's a kid man, she's going to die if we don't find her does that not mean anything to you?"

"Not really".

"You really are one sick twisted bastard".

"I've been told".

"What do you want? What's it gonna take to get Jordan back?"

"Nothing. Jordan made her bed let her bleed in it"

"You son of a bitch!"

Adam yanked up the older man viciously glaring at him, he then gave an evil smirk.

"If you want Jordan again and not sent to her father in pieces I suggest you let go of me"

"Tell me where she is".

"I don't know where she is even if I knew I wouldn't tell you. And if you wanna keep your job don't look for her".

"If anything happens to her, you're going down for that".

"Prove it".

Adam stayed quiet, how were they gonna prove it was Denny? They had no evidence. No kinda proof. No anything, Jordan was right they needed a full confession but how were they gonna get it? Denny would never admit any of the stuff he did. They were screwed.

"That's what I thought".

Denny got in his car and left while Adam went back inside, sadness and pain filled his body. Was Jordan ok? Was she alive? Were they gonna find her alive? He went back up to the squad to see them about to leave.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"We're rollin out". Hank answered without hesitation.

"But Woods said-" He was cut off by Hank's outburst.

"I don't care what Denny said! Nobody's stopping me from finding my little girl!"

Nobody said a word after that they all headed down to vest up and check the gang's last known, Erin stayed there waiting for her opportunity.

"Hank you got a sec". Erin says.

"Yeah what's up". Hank replied.

"I want in on the case, I know I'm not a cop or FBI anymore but Jo's family I need to help find her".

"No one can know".

"I understand".

"Get vested up, you're vest is still down there".

"Thank you".

"No thank you".

Before he went down to his team he headed back over to Kenny, the Narcotics detective looked at his friend.

"Kenny I need a favor". Hank said.

"I'll keep an eye out for Jo. I don't care if I break my cover to do it". Kenny replied.

"Thanks".

Kenny passed off a piece of paper folded up. "The address. Nobody knows how you got it".

"Thank you".

"Go find Jordan".

"You know I will".

The two friends parted ways Hank went downstairs to get vested up, he got down below and saw that his team was ready he quickly strapped his vest on the older sergeant looked to his team.

"Let's roll out".

Meanwhile

Jordan was still handcuffed in a basement, she was screaming in pain and agony as she kept getting hit with a baseball ball. Tears burned heavily in her eyes but they never fell.

"I ain't gonna ask you again kid, where's the money?" The guy asked, holding the bat against his shoulder.

"I...told you...I don't have...any money". Jordan says between sobs.

"Where's you're supplies?"

"I...don't have any. Please let me go".

"I don't think so".

"Look I ain't got no drugs or money, it's all a lie".

"How do I know what you ain't telling me ain't a lie?"

"I have no reason to lie. You're torturing me, if I had known anything don't you think I would have said it by now?"

"You're a cop's kid, you lie to get out of any kind of trouble".

"No I don't. Please you have to believe me. Let me call my dad at least, he can get you something".

"I don't think so". A voice said.

The two looked to see Denny coming down the stairs, a huge smirk on his face he looked to the gang leader. "Give me a few minutes with her".

"Whatever bro".

The guy left leaving Denny alone with the teen, Jordan's faced no longer held pain it now held anger.

"My dad's gonna kill you for this". Jordan spat.

"I actually just saw your father and the others, I told them that there off you're case. They're gonna stop looking for you". Denny replied.

"You honestly believe that? My dad would never stop looking for me neither will the others, you're just digging yourself a deeper hole to bury yourself in".

"I also told them if they wanted to keep their jobs they better stop looking".

"You can tell them and my dad anything, they won't stop. I know them a lot better than you think".

"Well if they won't listen to me, I'm pretty sure that they'll listen to you".

"They'll know it's a lie. They know I'd never say something like that, my dad ain't stupid".

"There's an easy way out of this, just tell the truth".

"I told the truth!"

"Not that truth. Where was your father the night Bingham was murdered? Tell me and all this stops".

"The night that son of a bitch was murdered my father was with me, the whole time. We grieved over my dead brother!"

"I don't believe you".

"No surprise there you never believed me, even when I was a kid you never believed me. I was telling the truth then like I'm telling the truth now. My father was with me the night Bingham was killed. I don't know who did it but I'm sure as hell glad they did".

"What happened to you? You're not the same little Jordan I remember".

"You're damn right I'm not, wanna know what happened to me? Life happened. My life was great until my brother died, then my sister in law took my nephew and left. I admit I did things I'm not proud of but at least I owned up to what I did can you say the same about yourself?"

Denny didn't answer instead he went over and back handed her across the face, when Jordan looked back at him she spit in his face. The older man growled in anger he was about to strike her when she spoke again.

"Do it. Give my dad another reason to come after you".

"You wanna see your father? You'll have your chance and you better not give away where you all are or else I'm gonna do more than just hit you".

"Woods there's nothing more you can do to me that already hasn't happened. First I'm being tortured and held hostage. I've been threatened, kidnapped a couple times, broken, almost everything you could think of. So please what could you possibly do to me that already hasn't been done?"

"I can give them some ideas".

"You dug your own grave, hell you dug all their graves upstairs. You and I both know that I don't have anything and it'll be a matter of time before they find out".

"I will give you that but they don't believe you, I told you it's your word against someone else's. Nobody will ever believe you because of your father".

"Leave my father out of this! My dad is the best damn father I've ever had, yeah he wasn't around a lot but he was still there. I don't know what you're deal is with him but I can say this my dad is a better man and a better cop than you ever will be".

"See I didn't wanna tell you this when you were a kid now I will, there's a lot you don't know about your father-" He was cut off by the teen.

"I know everything about him. Why he went to prison. What he did. Yeah at first I was pissed because nobody told me the truth then my dad told me he didn't want me to know, he didn't want that kinda stuff to follow me so he never told me. He rather lie to me then tell the truth to protect me because he knew if I knew the truth I'd be in danger from who knows what".

"Too bad you're mother wasn't as smart as you, she got involved with your father look what happened".

"Don't talk about my mother, you don't know anything about her".

"Like you do? You were a baby when she died".

"How'd you know that?"

"I read the case files. You act so much like you're father then again you got your looks from you're mother".

He then put some hair behind her ear causing her to flinch and move back some.

"Don't touch me".

"You know what'll happen if you don't tell them everything right".

"You know that if I die, my dad, that team and probably half of Chicago is gonna reign down hell on you. You may know people but I know people too, you'd be surprised who I knew. You'd be very surprised who owes me favors".

"You and you're little idle threats are cute, you think you can actually scare me".

"I never said I could scare you, I just said you'd be surprised at who owes me favors".

"Tell me what I want to know and I'll let you go myself".

"I'd rather be tortured then believe you".

"That can easily be arranged".

"With you I bet it can be".

"I'll be back soon to check on you".

"You better hope I'm still alive because if I'm not, my dad will kill you".

"I'll look forward to it".

After Denny left one of the guys came down holding a knife, the teen looked at it with terror she could only move but so far back away from him.

"Let's try this again".

Meanwhile

The team had arrived to the house and everyone moved with caution, Hank was in the lead Kevin was heading to the door with the battering ram. He waited till he got the signal the older man silently counted to 3 and the door was rammed in.

"Chicago PD! Jordan! Sweetheart if you here call out!" Hank yelled in the house.

They all split up, Jay, Erin, Adam, and Kevin checked the upstairs part of the house while Hank, Antonio, Hailey, and Alvin checked the bottom part of the house.

"Basement's clear!" Hailey called.

"Clear!" Antonio called next.

"Upstairs is clear!" Kevin yelled.

As they searched the house Antonio had found something on the floor as he looked at it, the item looked familiar. "Got something here".

Hank was the first to see what it was, he swallowed hard when he seen it. It was a necklace he had given Jordan, it was a long gold chain and dangling from it was Anna's engagement ring. He had given it to her for her thirteenth birthday. He took it from his detective and held it tightly in his hand.

"What was that Sarge?" Hailey asked.

"A necklace I gave to Jo for her thirteenth birthday. This was the ring I was gonna propose to her mother with but she died so I saved it for Jordan I made it as a necklace so she could always wear it". Hank answered, pain filled his voice.

"They were here alright, I found the stun gun". Jay spoke coming up.

"So Kenny frees her, he leaves one of the guys goes to see her she gets him and they leave. Someone tipped them off". Kevin said.

"Woods tipped them off, how else would they know? Kenny would never break his cover". Adam says.

Everything was getting blurry for Hank, he was zoning out. He couldn't focus or concentrate, his little girl had been missing for a good few hours and chances are if she isn't found within the first 24 hours she could possibly be dead. He stepped outside to breath for a second, putting his gun back in his holster he rubbed a hand down his face.

Tears burned in his eyes, was his baby girl alive? Was she dead? A million things ran threw his mind, Erin and Alvin had stepped out and seen him like that.

"Were gonna find her Hank". Erin spoke.

"Rixton said that they could have moved, we just gotta see what he finds". Alvin says.

"She's just a little girl, a baby". Hank said his voice cracking.

"We're gonna find her".

"But are we gonna find her alive?"

"Yes we are". Erin answered.

The rest of the team came out all of them had sad expressions on their faces.

"There's nothing else there Sarge". Kevin says.

"We saw signs of a struggle so we know that Jordan fought, other than that not much else". Jay said next.

Hank's breathing continued to pick up, his chest tightening he couldn't breath he moved away from his team. When everyone seen their boss like this they all began to worry.

"Hank you alright". Erin says highly concerned.

"Can't...breath". Hank gasped.

His vision began to get blurred and his ended up passing out, he was about to hit face first until Kevin and Jay caught him.

"Hank". Alvin spoke, going to his side.

They all gathered around their boss hoping he would wake up.

While

Jordan was still screaming in pain, the guy took the knife and cut different parts of her body but made sure the cuts weren't too deep. She still never let the tears fall from her eyes as much as she wanted to she didn't wanna show them that she was weak and crying in front of them was being weak.

"Please...I don't...have anything!" Jordan cried.

"Stop lying! Where's the money?" The guy snapped.

"I don't have any money".

Before another word could get spoken someone came down with a camera, more fear and terror filled the teen's body. Denny said that she'd be able to see her father and this was probably how, she knew she could sneak off hints without getting caught.

"Say hi to your daddy". The other guy said.

Jordan looked to the camera as it was pointed at it and it was recording, she let the tears finally fall.

"Daddy, I'm scared I wanna go home. I know you're busy looking for me right now but I think you should look for a house, we always talked about moving. There's this amazing house I found I think it be perfect, it looks like a great one I'm pretty sure I'll feel very safe here. And if we have anyone over I'm sure nine people could be inside so the others can come over. It's in a great area nobody will know where we are maybe the others. We could start over just the two of us. I could make the basement my room I've always wanted the extra space". She stopped as her voice began cracking. "If you don't find me in time and anything happens I just want you to know that I love you daddy no matter, you're the best father I've ever had and no matter what you did and I know you did it to keep me safe and protected. I'm so proud to be your daughter. Tell the others that I love them to the team, everyone at 51 and Med they were the best family I ever had. Just know that if anything happens and I don't come back, I'll be with mom and Justin. If something happens to me don't spiral keep going, keep being a cop, bring down all the criminal you can. Don't give any of it up. I love you so much daddy and I'm proud to be your daughter".

"Alright that's enough". The guy stopped recording and went back upstairs.

Tears continued to fall freely from Jordan's eyes, she practically said goodbye to her father and the others luckily neither guy knew that the teen gave away hints about where they were. She hoped if the others didn't find her Kenny would.

Once the video was burned onto a dvd it was then sent to the 21st.

District 21

Hank was finally awake everyone had urged him to go to the hospital to get checked out but he refused, he claimed he felt fine but everyone knew that he wasn't fine. He wasn't going to be fine until he had his little girl back with him safely.

Trudy was at her desk as usual, she had her patrol officers out looking for any trace of her goddaughter but so far no luck. A moment later a young teen holding an envelope entered the District and the Desk Sergeant seen.

"How can I help you". Trudy said.

"Some guy paid me to drop this off here for a Hank Voight". The kid replied.

"Mind waiting here for a second".

"Sure".

The older woman ran up to the squad and when the others had seen her.

"What's up Sarge". Kevin said.

"Where's Hank?" Trudy asked quickly.

"Office". Antonio answered.

She then headed to his office getting them all confused, knocking on his door Hank signed for her to come in.

"What's up Trudy". Hank replied.

"There's a kid downstairs he has a package for you". Trudy responded.

The two then head down to the main floor, Hank saw the kid and went over to him.

"You Hank Voight?" The kid asked.

"That's right". Hank said.

"I was paid to drop this off for you".

He handed over the envelope and the two looked back at him, Hank saw the dvd in there and looked back to the kid.

"What this guy look like".

"Hoodie, dark jeans, paid me a hundred buck to drop that off".

The older man nodded and went upstairs, he pulled the dvd out and everyone seen.

"What's that?" Antonio asked.

"A dvd". Hank answered.

Mouse pulled out the large monitor he had and put the dvd in his computer, he played it and everyone gasped when they seen Jordan pop up on the screen. She was hurt, bleeding, crying, Hank was ready to destroy something.

" _Daddy, I'm scared I wanna go home. I know you're busy looking for me right now but I think you should look for a house, we always talked about moving. There's this amazing house I found I think it be perfect, it looks like a great one I'm pretty sure I'll feel very safe here. And if we have anyone over I'm sure nine people could be inside so the others can come over. It's in a great area nobody will know where we are maybe the others. We could start over just the two of us. I could make the basement my room I've always wanted the extra space". She stopped as her voice began cracking. "If you don't find me in time and anything happens I just want you to know that I love you daddy no matter, you're the best father I've ever had and no matter what you did and I know you did it to keep me safe and protected. I'm so proud to be your daughter. Tell the others that I love them to the team, everyone at 51 and Med they were the best family I ever had. Just know that if anything happens and I don't come back, I'll be with mom and Justin. If something happens to me don't spiral keep going, keep being a cop, bring down all the criminal you can. Don't give any of it up. I love you so much daddy and I'm proud to be your daughter"._

There wasn't a dry eye in the house, everyone had tears coming from their eyes. They practically heard the teen say her final goodbyes to everyone. Hank had flat out cried, to hear his little girl's word shattered his heart. After they had the moment past everyone was confused when they heard the first half of what Jordan.

"Sarge when were you and Jo talking about moving?" Jay asked.

"We weren't". Hank answered, wiping his eyes.

"Look for a house she found one. So this was made at the current location they're at". Hailey spoke.

"She'll feel very safe there". Adam said next.

"They could be at a CPD safe house, a guy like Woods will know where they are that's why she said we'd probably would know where she would be". Antonio says from his desk.

"We know that there's at least nine people in the house". Kevin chimes in.

"She's in the basement". Erin said.

"Alright here's what we know, she's at a safe house, there's at least nine people in the house, she's in the basement. We just need an address". Hank told his team.

"No you don't". A voice said.

Everyone looked to once again see Denny who had an unamused look on his face, it was taking everything inside of Hank's body to not beat his old partner senseless.

"What do you want now". Erin spoke, venom laced in her voice.

"I told you all to stop pursuing this case and to stop looking for Jordan". Denny said, looking at everyone.

Hank got closer to the other man with a vicious glare in his eye. "I don't care what you told me, ain't nobody gonna stop me from finding my little girl. Especially not you".

"Well then as of this moment, this whole unit is shut down".

Meanwhile

Kenny got a text about a new address, he headed there the Narcotics detective hoped his niece was alright and more importantly she was alive. As he drove through the area he knew that this was where most of the safe houses were for the police department, he finally arrived to the house. He headed inside, the gang was just standing around talking, he didn't see his niece anywhere in the house.

"Where's the kid?" Kenny asked.

"Downstairs, she ain't talking". One of the guys said.

"Mind if I see her?"

"Why do you care?"

"You may not get her to talk but I can".

"Knock yourself out".

The detective headed downstairs, he opened the door and he heard his niece's screams and cries of pain and agony. As he walked down the steps his stomach twisted in knots, he felt as if he was going to throw up once he was in view he saw his niece standing as she was handcuffed to a board as the leader kept cutting her with a knife.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?!" Kenny yelled.

The two looked to see a pissed off Kenny, Jordan felt relieved but couldn't show it without breaking her uncle's cover.

"I'm trying to get her to talk". The leader snapped.

Before Kenny lost his temper he continued. "Let me try and talk to her".

The guy looked to the teen and back to Kenny, he had a feeling something was wrong. One of them was lying but didn't know who but for the moment he played along.

"Suit yourself".

He went back upstairs he stayed at the top of the step in the doorway he shut the door. Kenny heard the door shut and he immediately went over to his niece.

"Uncle Kenny please you gotta get me out of here". Jordan sobbed.

"I will". Kenny replied.

He had a backup key and uncuffed his niece, Jordan rubbed her red and sore wrist then hugged her uncle. Kenny held his niece tightly and protectively, he kissed her head. The teen gripped her uncle's shirt.

"I wanna go home".

"You'll be alright sweetie, I promise".

"I want my dad".

Kenny pulled his niece back and looked at her, her brown eyes were glassy and watery. Her cheeks were red, covered in dirt and had a little bit of blood.

"Listen to me very carefully honey, I'm gonna get you out of here and to do that you have to do exactly what I tell you. Understand".

"I understand".

"Well well, what do we have here". The leader spoke as he came down the steps.

The two look over to see him, he didn't have a knife this time. This time he had his gun. Kenny gently pushed his niece behind him as he stood in front of her protectively.

"Listen to me, you don't wanna do this". Kenny tried to plead.

"And why not?"

This is the moment of truth, he didn't care if he was about to break his cover or not. This was just more about his case, this was about protecting his niece, he looked back at her as she clutched his shirt and pressed her face against his back.

"I'm a Detective with Chicago PD. This girl y'all kidnapped she's my niece".

A moment later there was a loud BANG!


	9. Chapter 9

There was a loud Bang! Jordan jumped and let go of her uncle as Kenny hit the floor clutching his bleeding shoulder. Jordan then went beside her uncle pressing down, her eyes were wide and full of terror.

"Uncle Kenny". Jordan says terrified.

"You son of a bitch!" Kenny cursed.

"Said the cop". The guy snapped.

"Look whatever you do, don't hurt my niece alright she's a kid. I know her and she's telling you the truth she doesn't deal, sell, any of it, she doesn't have any money".

"Then why were we told differently?"

"I don't know but she's not like that I swear, she's just an innocent kid. You can do whatever you want to me but leave her alone".

"It don't even matter about the supplies or the money, she's a cop's kid. More importantly she's Voight's kid, I'm sure if he wants to see her alive again he'd do whatever I say".

"You knew who her father was the whole time?"

"Of course I knew, I couldn't have it get out that we got his kid you think we stupid?"

"Messing with her clearly you were more than stupid".

The guy then raised his gun to Jordan as she hid down, Kenny saw that and sat himself up as pain shot through his shoulder and more blood came out.

"Hey put that down man it ain't got to come to this, alright. Let her go and keep me I'm the one you want".

"Nah I don't think so, you maybe a cop but she's our ticket to get whatever we want".

The teen went back to her uncle's side and curled up beside him gripping his shirt. Kenny used his good arm to keep his niece in a protective hold.

"I can get you whatever you want with a phone call just let her go".

No. Y'all can stay down here till I decide what to do".

He then turned and headed upstairs and slammed the basement door locking it. Jordan then got out of her uncle's hold and looked to his shoulder, tears poured down her face as terror was painted on her face.

"Uncle Kenny are you gonna die?" Jordan asked tearfully.

"No I'm not sweetheart". Kenny told her gently.

"I wanna go home. I want my dad".

"Jo, I need you to listen to me ok sweetie".

"Ok".

"First, I need you to calm down alright take a few deep breaths and relax. I maybe shot right now but ain't nobody gonna hurt you while I'm around right now. Not if I have anything to say about it. Second, do you still have the phone I gave you earlier?"

"Yeah I hid it so they wouldn't find it".

"Listen to me carefully, call your father, someone on the team, tell them my cover is broke and that we need help now. Get then to trace the phone if they can".

Jordan nodded and quickly got the phone out and dialed the number she knew by heart, as it rang she sat right back at her uncle's side. When it picked up tears were brought to her eyes when she heard a familiar gruff voice.

-Voight. Hank answered.

-Daddy? Jordan says.

District 21

Denny had just shut down the unit and they all had 24 hours to pack up there stuff and all their files but instead of packing they continued to find Jordan. They waited till Woods left to continue searching.

Hank was in his office, his little girl had been missing for almost 12 hours and each second killed him not knowing where she was. He looked out the window in his office, he was broken out of his thoughts by his phone ringing without looking he answered it.

-Voight. Hank answered.

-Daddy? Jordan's voice came on.

The older man ran out the room getting the other's attention, he put his phone on speaker Mouse was working on a trace.

-Sweetheart where are you? Are you ok?

-I'm ok but Uncle Kenny isn't. His cover is broken and they shot him in the shoulder, he's bleeding real bad. Daddy I'm scared.

Hearing his little girl like this brought tears to his eyes and pain filled his body. The whole team saw him close to breaking down but held it together.

-Everything's gonna be fine baby, I promise can you tell me anything about where y'all are?

-We're in a house, in the basement. There's like nine people here. Daddy please hurry.

-Calm down baby everything's gonna be alright I promise. Stay with Kenny he'll protect you until we get there.

-I wanna go home daddy.

-I'm coming sweetie alright, daddy's coming.

The phone then began to static which caused both the father and daughter to panic.

-D-daddy. Jordan's voice staticed.

-Jo can you hear me.

Right before the phone went out the last thing he heard was, -I love you.

The phone had cut off as everyone stood around their boss. That had been the only time Hank had heard his little girl's voice since he seen her.

"Mouse tell me you got an address". Jay says to his friend.

"I did, sent it to you're phones". Mouse replied.

"What's the plan Hank". Antonio spoke.

"Let's vest up and go get my little girl and Kenny".

Meanwhile

Jordan looked at the dead phone in her hand and threw it breaking it. Kenny still groaned and yelled in pain, not taking it the teen began putting pressure on the wound causing the detective to scream.

"I'm sorry Uncle Kenny". Jordan spoke.

"It's…not you…the bullet…maybe lodged…deep in….my shoulder". Kenny hissed in pain.

"I can try and get it out".

"I doubt if they have anything down here to take it out".

The teen let go of his shoulder and began scouring the basement but couldn't find anything to take the bullet out. All she was able to find is an old rag that she used to put pressure on it.

"You sure…know what…to do".

"I hang around paramedics and doctors picked up on some stuff".

"You're so brave Jo".

"I take after my parents".

"There's no doubt about that".

"Uncle Kenny, am I gonna die?"

"Hey no talking like that, you're father and the others will find us. You'll be fine I promise. I told you shot or not nobody's gonna hurt you while I'm here".

A moment later they heard sirens, Jordan looked at her uncle with a hopeful look.

"They're coming".

"Never doubt you're father or the others".

"I never have".

Hank and the others sped down the road with lights and sirens. The older Sergeant was in the lead, he was getting his little girl back.

When the gang had heard the sirens they all got panicked.

"Get the girl and let's go". One of them said.

"What about the cop?"

"Kill him and get the girl".

One of them went down to the basement, Kenny and Jordan heard the door open the teen gripped her uncle's good arm tightly. The Narcotics Detective tried to stand protectively in front of his niece, he didn't care what happened to him he cared about what happened to his niece.

"Hand over the kid". The guy said.

"Not a chance in hell". Kenny snapped.

The gang banger raised his gun, Jordan knew that her uncle would die if she didn't surrender she looked up at him and over at the banger slowly she let go of Kenny's arm and put her hands up.

"Look, I will go with you just leave my uncle alone. Please". Jordan pleaded.

Kenny looked to his niece in shock. "Jordan!"

The guy grabbed her by the arm and held her close by, his gun remained by his side. Jordan was back upstairs with the gang as they made their way around the house thinking of a plan. One guy grabbed Jordan and went out the back.

"You're all in for it now". Jordan says.

"Shut it!" The guy snapped.

The team arrived, Hank, Antonio, Erin, Hailey, and Alvin took the front while Adam, Kevin, Jay, and Kim separated. Adam and Kevin took the back they saw a gang banger with Jordan.

"Chicago PD! Let the girl go now!" Kevin yelled.

"I don't think so". The guy replied.

He held his gun to Jordan's head, the teen felt the cool gun press against her head she whimpered and looked to the detectives with fear and sadness in her eyes.

"Adam, Kevin, help me". Jordan whimpered.

Adam looked to the teen with a gentle look. "Jo keep your eyes on me sweetheart, ok just look at me. It's gonna be alright".

Jay and Kim went around and saw their partners aiming their guns at the gang banger, they saw that he was holding someone they guessed that it was Jordan. Kevin saw the other two and gave a slight nod, carefully Jay made his way over and pressed his gun against the guy's head.

"Move and I will shoot. Now let her go". Jay hissed.

The guy let the teen go and she ran over to Kevin and Adam, she hugged Kevin tightly while Jay arrested the guy. Jordan then moved to hug Adam then Kim.

"Where's my dad?" Jordan asked.

"He's inside sweetie". Kim answered.

"I wanna see him".

"Let's go". Kevin says.

They all move to the front of the house, by this point the gang had been arrested, Kenny was found and taken to the hospital. Hank was coming out of the house and saw his detectives with his little girl. He was finally able to breath again.

The others headed down, Jordan was leaned into Adam holding onto him for dear life. Kevin seen his boss and got the teen.

"Jo look". Kevin told her pointing.

Jordan looked and saw her father, she let go of Adam and ran straight to her father. Hank saw his little girl running to him and once she was in arms reach he engulfed her tightly in a hug.

"Daddy". Jordan cried, holding onto her father.

"Baby". Hank mumbled.

The father and daughter held each other tightly, Jordan sobbed in her father's neck soaking it and his shirt. Hank had one of his hands rested on her back and the other on the back of her head, he rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Shh it's alright sweetheart, everything's ok now. Daddy's here, daddy's got you".

"I…was…really..scared".

"Everything's alright now, you're safe".

The teen held tightly to her father for a few more minutes till she pulled away. Hank wiped away his daughter's tears as more fell from her eyes.

"You're safe now baby, I promise".

"Woods he came to see me, he wanted me to tell him the truth I did. He hit me a couple of times but nothing more, he said if I didn't tell the truth he'd do more than hit me".

Hank's blood was boiling, to hear that Denny laid a hand on his baby girl was enough to make him go over the edge. To just see her cut up and bruises on her made him want to kill Denny.

Before a word could be said a car drove by and bullets started flying everywhere and quick. Hank jumped in front of his daughter to cover her, he ended up getting shots as they bullets continued to be fired. The others had fired at the car but no damage was done.

The car was gone and the bullets stopped flying, Jordan saw her father on the ground and not moving. Panic quickly filled her body.

"Dad? Daddy!" Jordan yelled.

"Hank!" Erin cried.

Antonio and Kevin ran over and turned there boss on his back. He got shot twice in the arm, once in his right leg and a few bullets were in his vest. The older man was unconscious.

"10-1! Officer down! I need an ambulance at my location now!" Antonio yelled in his radio.

"Daddy please be ok". Jordan cried.

She didn't leave her father's side, she hugged him and Jay tried to pry her away but she fought.

"Leave me alone! Get off me! I won't leave him!"

"Tell that ambulance to kick it in the ass! My Sergeant's down!" Adam yelled into his radio.

"Daddy you promised you wouldn't leave me". Jordan cried.

Jay was trying to hold the teen back but she was still fighting out of his hold, she didn't want to do it but she elbowed his midsection and ran hugging her father as he remained unconscious.

"Please wake up. Please. You promised you'd never leave me. Please don't leave me".

A moment later the street was filled with sirens as cop cars showed up along with an ambulance. Gabby and Brett saw it was the team and noticed Hank on the ground with Jordan holding his still body.

Hailey and Kim then tried to get the teen girl to let go of her father.

"Sweetie you have to let go of him, so they can work on him". Hailey told her softly.

"I'm not leaving him". Jordan replied harshly.

"Come on kiddo, let them work". Antonio spoke.

They finally got the teen off her father and had to hold her back as the two paramedics worked on the older man.

"Pulse is starting to weaken, he's losing too much blood. A bullet could have nicked an artery". Gabby said.

"Gabby you gotta save him". Jordan cried.

"Let's get him to Med". Brett spoke.

"I'm coming with you".

"I will". Erin stepped in.

"I'm going too".

"Sweetheart I'll ride with him, the others will take you".

"Please don't let him die. Please".

"We won't honey. Let's go". Gabby said.

They loaded Hank into the ambulance and headed off for Med, the ambulance had a police escort as they drove. Jordan watched as they rode off with her father. Tears streaming down her face like a dam. There was no doubt in her mind Denny did this.

He tried to kill her with the kidnapping incident and now he tried to kill her father with the drive by shooting. It was time Denny was brought down and put down like the animal he is.

"He did this". Jordan spat.

"I can't believe Woods tried to take Voight out". Kim said.

"Now I'm gonna get him".

"Hey let us handle this". Jay told her.

"Screw that! He tried to have my dad killed! I'm doing this and none of you are gonna stop me!"

"Let's all take a breath. Jo let's relax a bit alright, emotions are high right now and we understand that you're upset but don't do anything rash". Antonio says to her calmly.

"Woods should have thought of that before he had my father shot".

"Let's head to the hospital".

Chicago Med

Gabby and Brett arrived at the hospital, Maggie met them as police surrounded the area.

"PD's in the house! Dr. Rhodes!" Maggie called.

"On it. What do we got". Connor spoke.

"Voight was shot, twice in the left arm, once in the leg. The vest stopped the others. He's losing too much blood and his pulse is weakening". Gabby informed the surgeon.

He took his flashlight over the older man's eyes. "Pupils are responsive. Hank can you hear me".

"W…..where's Jo?" Hank's voice was weak.

"Let's focus on you right now".

"You're going to Baghdad". Maggie informs

Connor took the jacket and vest off the older man, his left arm was bleeding uncontrollably and so was his leg.

"One of the bullets could have nicked an artery, call the OR and tell them were on the way up". Connor told the head nurse.

"Copy". Maggie replied, as she dialed her phone.

Jordan and the others rushed in, the teen saw that they were rushing her father to the elevators and she started to chase after them. Erin and Connor had stopped her before she got to far.

"No please! I need to see him!" Jordan cried.

"Jo he's needs surgery right now alright sweetheart, you're father is gonna be fine". Connor told the teen gently.

"Connor please don't let him die. Please he's all I have".

"He's in the best care possible".

All the teen did was nod weakly, Erin pulled her into a embrace and held her as she cried. Connor headed up to start on Hank's surgery. Once the surgeon was gone the teen pulled away from her sister.

"Erin what's gonna happen to me if dad…dies? I'm gonna be all alone". Jordan says shakily.

"No you're honey, you have me, the team, everyone here at Med and 51. We're all gonna help take care of you, care you, protect you, you have one huge family that'll help you". Erin assured her.

Jordan bit her to block the sobs as a couple tears escaped her eyes. "I just want my daddy".

She hugged her sister tightly burying her face in Erin's shoulder. Erin held her sister, she was also crying. Hank was her father figure, he had raised her since she was a teenager if he died she didn't know what she would do.

The others stood around, none of them knew what to do, what to think, any of it. Their boss, their friend and mentor was in the hospital in surgery after being shot. Was he gonna live? Was he gonna die? What was going to happen to Jordan?

"Uh this might be a bad time to say this but, what's gonna happen to Jo if Voight…dies?" Adam asked.

"She'd go to me and Meredith, Trudy and Mouch. We'd share custody that's what Hank wrote down in his and Anna's will". Alvin spoke.

"We're also gonna help her, help take care of her. Jordan's family and family takes care of each other". Antonio said.

"We could split up days, she could spend a week with each of us. That way if Woods tries anything she'd be with one of us". Jay says.

"That'll work. He never comes around when she's with someone".

A moment later everyone from 51 had came and Trudy came rushing in.

"Where's Hank?" Trudy asked.

"Surgery". Kim answered.

"Where's Jo?"

"Over there with Erin". Jay answered next.

The older woman went over to her goddaughter and hugged her tightly as everyone watched.

"How's Hank doing?" Matt asked.

"He got hit three times, twice in the arm once in the leg. They took him to surgery not long ago so it could be awhile before we hear anything". Antonio answered his brother in law.

"Is Jo alright?" Kelly asked.

"No".

"Chief, I need the rest of the shift off". Mouch told Boden.

"Consider it done, you be with her". Boden tell the older man.

When Trudy and Much got married Hank had put Much down as Jordan's second godfather and he took that role seriously. He ran over and hugged his goddaughter. Alvin was glad that Jordan had such an amazing and caring family.

Boden looked to the Intelligence team. "Jordan is welcome to 51, anytime. If she needs a place to stay she's more than welcome".

"We appreciate it". Alvin says.

Everyone from 51 had went over and hugged the young girl. They then got called away but assured the others that they were coming back.

Jordan had an emotionless look on her face, she hadn't even notice that some of her clothes had her father's blood on them. Her hands had dried blood on them, it was a mixture of Kenny's blood and Hank's.

Erin looked at her sister and noticed the look on her face, it was the same one she had when Justin was in the hospital she knew if Hank died that would cause Jordan to completely hit rock bottom. She gently went over and took a hold of her hand.

"Why don't we get you looked at". Erin says.

"I'm fine". Jordan's voice held no emotion.

"Come on".

Erin headed over to Maggie, the head nurse seen the former detective.

"What's up". Maggie said.

"Could someone look over Jordan just to make sure she's alright". Erin replied.

"Of course".

A moment later Natalie came over, she heard what happened to Hank so she knew not to mention it around the teen.

"Come on honey, let's get you checked out". Natalie spoke with a smile.

All the teen did was nod the whole time her face held no kind of emotion. Erin was with her sister as Natalie examined her.

"These cuts are too deep and won't require stitches so I'm gonna wrap them".

"Ok".

The young doctor began wrapping all of the cuts on the teen's body while Jordan sat there. As she was wrapping she noticed the fresh bruising on Jordan's midsection she looked to Erin with a concerned look.

"Sweetheart can you tell me what happened". Natalie's voice was gentle.

"They hit me".

Natalie wrapped her midsection, the whole time Jordan ignored the pain that shot through her body she could care less about herself at the moment she cared about if her father was gonna be ok.

"Jo, let's get all the blood cleaned off you ok sweetie".

"Whatever".

"I'm gonna find her some clean clothes to wear". Erin said.

The former detective left to get her sister some clean clothes, Natalie then began to clean the teen up from the blood. Jordan's eyes had became glassy again as she looked to the doctor.

"Hey Nat, can I ask you something".

"Anything honey".

"Is my dad gonna die?"

"You're dad is one of the most strongest, bravest, toughest, and most stubborn person I've ever met. He'd never leave you".

"He's all I have left, I can't lose him".

"You want me to have Dr. Charles or Sarah paged?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all".

Once Jordan was cleaned of all the blood, she remained in the room. The whole time she couldn't think or focus, she looked on with an emotionless expression. She hoped her father would live.

Connor was still working on Hank, they were able to get one of the bullets out of his arm and they were working on getting the second one out. All of a sudden the monitors started beeping rapidly and went crazy.

"BP's dropping!" A nurse called.

"He probably has internal bleeding, a bullet nicked an artery somewhere". Connor spoke.

They were able to get the second bullet out from Hank's arm, they closed his arm up and began working on his leg. As soon they they opened the leg blood started flowing and gushing out rapidly.

"The bullet definitely nicked an artery, call the blood bank we need O negative blood and a lot of it. Make sure it's warm". Connor told the nurse.

"Yes doctor". A nurse replied.

"Come on Hank, you can do this. Don't leave your daughter behind". He whispered to the unconscious man.

Jordan was now in fresh clothes, Erin had threw the bloody clothes away. The teen was sitting in a chair her head leaned against Jay's shoulder, the team all stood around as they waited to hear something. Trudy had gotten her goddaughter a sandwich and a bottle of water.

"Here you go sweetie, why don't you eat something". Trudy says.

"Thanks Aunt Trudy but I'm not really hungry". Jordan said softly.

"You should try something, keep your strength up". Jay tried.

She sat up and took the sandwich and started eating, after eating half the sandwich and drinking some of the water she was done. A couple of hours had passed since Hank was rushed to surgery and no word on his conditions, everyone's emotions were high, their anxiety levels kept raising. Jordan had eventually fallen into an uneasy sleep on Antonio's shoulder.

Adam was leaning against a wall when he had seen Denny enter the hospital, he was immediately fired up he stormed over to the older man.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Adam spat.

"I thought I'd come to check on Hank and Jordan". Denny replied.

"Get your ass out of here before you get your ass handed to you. You had Voight shot at and he's in surgery right now, you better hope he makes it because if he doesn't were coming after you hard. He's the only family Jordan has".

"She'll get over it if not oh well she'll just go back to drinking again".

Adam kept clenching his fist together wanting to knock the hell out of him, he finally left before things escalated. Another hour had gone by and still no word on Hank's condition, it was starting to worry everyone. Was Hank alright? Was he alive?

They all knew nothing could take down the fearless man, he had beat just about every obstacle before and knew this wouldn't be anything different.

Hank was finally out of surgery and moved to the ICU, he arm and leg was wrapped securely. Connor had scrubbed down and took the scrubs off, he then headed down to tell everyone.

Jordan was awake again her head remained on Antonio's shoulder, as everyone stood around nobody said a word. They didn't know what to say at a time like that. Jordan looked around and saw Connor heading their way, she jumped out of her seat and ran over to the surgeon. Erin was right behind her incase they got bad news, the rest of the team stood looking at Connor.

"How's my dad?" Jordan asked.

"Jordan you're father...


	10. Chapter 10

The teen looked at the surgeon with a fearful look in her eye, she held onto Erin's hand the whole time. The Intelligence team looked on as well they were all hopeful that their boss, friend, and mentor was ok but more importantly alive.

"How's my dad?" Jordan asked.

"Jordan you're father he's fine right now, we had trouble controlling the bleeding he may need a second surgery but for the moment he's fine. He's in the ICU and he's resting right now". Connor told the teen.

Everyone breathed in relief, Jordan was finally able to breath again. Her father was alive and ok she looked back at the surgeon with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course".

Before she left the teen looked back at Erin. "Come with me? Please".

"Let's go sweetie". Erin says.

The two head to the ICU while Connor stayed behind with the others, Alvin headed over to the young surgeon.

"Hey doc, be for real right now. Is Hank gonna make it?" Alvin asked.

"The bullet in his leg nicked an artery and it took us a while to control the bleeding. He did need a small transfusion. As I said before he's stable and resting. Hank may need a second surgery if the bleeding starts again". Connor explained to the team.

"Is he going to live?" Alvin's voice rose a bit.

"Al take it down a notch". Adam says to his old partner.

"I'm not gonna take it down, I don't want my goddaughter's hopes up and then having them crushed. That's not happening".

"Hank is still critical were watching him like a hawk, I'm hopeful he'll make a full recovery".

"Hey I'm sorry, I don't want Jordan getting her hopes up and something happens".

"I understand completely. I'll check in on him later".

Everyone nodded and sighed in relief at least they knew that their fearless leader was alive. Hank was able to cheat a lot of things but could he cheat death?

Jordan and Erin were now in the ICU and got Hank's room number, when they found his room the teen was ready to burst into tears again. Hank was laying on the bed unconscious, he had breathing tubes in his nose, his arm was in a big white cast and so was his leg. The teen ran over beside her father and sat down.

"Daddy you gotta wake up. You promised to never leave me. Please wake up". Jordan cried.

Erin stood behind Jordan rubbing a hand up and down her back, tears were burning in her own eyes. Seeing her father figure like this was extremely hard. It was no secret that being a cop is hard and he got injured every now and then on the job, but she had never once seen Hank like this.

"When I was little and you got me from school saying something happened to dad, I was scared. I thought was this it? Was I gonna lose him? Erin, I'm really scared this time what if he doesn't make it?" Jordan was crying harder.

"Hey let's not think like that alright, Dr. Rhodes said he's fine. He's stable". Erin said gently.

"I….don't...want him...to die".

"He's not going to, you're dad is the strongest, toughest, bravest man I have ever met and besides he's too stubborn to die".

"I just want him back".

"Me too honey, me too".

The two girl kept looking at him, Hank was laying on the bed still unconscious as his mind began to wonder.

 _*Dream*_

 _Hank woke up_ _in an unfamiliar place, it was a large field with nothing or no one around. He was highly confused. Where was he? What happened? He started walking, after walking for what seemed like hours he spotted someone._

" _Hey! Excuse me! Where am I?" Hank calls out._

 _He got closer to the figure. "What's going on? Where are we?"_

" _Hello Henry". The man said._

 _That had shocked Hank to the core, nobody has ever called him Henry except his parents. The man had turned to face Hank and the older man was completely shocked._

" _Dad?" Hank asked in shock and disbelief._

" _Hi son". Richard answered with a smile._

" _What is all this? What's going on?"_

" _You don't remember?"_

" _It's all a blur"._

 _The field changed into a hospital room, Hank looked on while his father stood behind him. The older man looked on as Erin and his little girl sat beside his bed side, he was completely shocked when he saw himself laying in the hospital bed with one cast on his arm and another on his leg._

" _You were shot". Richard broke his son out of his thoughts._

" _What?"_

" _You jumped in front of Jordan to protect her. You saved your daughter, my granddaughter"._

" _That's the last thing I really remember, I jumped in front of Jo and after that light's out"._

" _Henry, you shouldn't feel like you failed her. You would have done what any parent would have done to protect their child. I would have done it for you"._

" _I didn't protect her enough"._

" _Yes you did. Jordan grew up to be fearless, brave, tough, strong, just like you. You did whatever you had to do in order to keep her safe don't start doubting yourself now"._

" _You did the same thing for me". A voice said._

 _Hank looked over and tears instantly burned in his eyes as he seen his son._

" _Justin". Hank's voice broke._

" _Hey Pop". Justin greeted his father._

 _The older father hugged his son, he hadn't held his son in a couple of years since he died. As Hank held onto his eldest child a few tears escaped from his eyes._

" _You've been doing a great job with Jo since I've been gone"._

" _I miss you so much son"._

" _I miss you too Pop"._

 _They finally let go of each other and they wiped their eyes, Hank still looked around confused._

" _So I don't get this, where are we? Where am I?"_

" _This is all in your head Pop, all in your subconscious"._

" _Am I dying?"_

" _Not anymore"._

 _Hank turned to face his son as a look of disbelief was now painted on his face. "What do you mean not anymore?"_

 _That's when Richard spoke up. "When you got shot, the bullet in your leg nicked an artery. You had internal bleeding it took a while to control, you almost bled to death. They were able to control it for the time being"._

" _I can't die. I just can't. Jordan still needs me, she still needs her father"._

" _It's actually you're choice". Justin said._

" _I have to pick if I live or die?"_

" _Yeah"._

 _Hank knew he couldn't die, he couldn't leave his little girl all alone. She still needed him._

" _I can't die, it's not time and I'm not ready. Jo still needs me"._

" _Pop, what I'm about to say it's gonna sound bad. It wasn't my time, I wasn't ready. I still had my whole life ahead of me but I still died"._

" _Justin, I can't leave you're sister. You're death hit her hard if I die….who knows what that'll do to her"._

 _Before another word could speak they heard monitors going crazy._

 _*Back to reality*_

Jordan and Erin still remained by Hank's side when the monitors started going crazy, it freaked them both out.

"Erin what's going on?" Jordan asked, terrified.

"We need some help here!" Erin yelled out the door.

A moment later two nurses and Dr. Rhodes rushed in the room.

"Connor please help him! Don't let him die!" Jordan cried.

"Erin, I'm gonna ask you to take Jo out the room". Connor told the former detective.

"Come on honey let them work". Erin guides her sister out of the room.

"Daddy! Daddy please don't leave me! You promised you wouldn't leave me!" Jordan sobbed.

"Page OR and tell them were on our way up". Connor told one of the nurses.

"Yes doctor". A nurse said.

Hank was rushed out of the room and back up to the OR, Jordan watched on fearfully. Was her father alright? Would he live?

"What happened". Jordan asked, her voice cracking and filled with pain.

"The bleeding in your father leg started back up, it looks like we weren't able to get it the first time around". Connor explained.

"And if you can't control it, he'll die?"

"Possibly".

Jordan turned burying her face into Erin's shoulder holding onto her tightly, she glanced over at the doctor.

"Please save him, I can't lose him".

"I won't give up trying to save him and he won't die. You're father is too damn stubborn to die".

"Just save him".

"I will".

The surgeon headed off to the OR to work on Hank's leg again, Erin guided the teen back to the waiting room. Jordan tried hard not to cry but it was becoming difficult, when they got back close to the group they all seen Erin and the teen, everyone had gotten highly concerned when the teen came back in tears.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked.

Jordan was too upset to answer instead of talking she walked straight to Alvin and hugged him, the older man held onto his goddaughter tightly. This is why he didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Hank had to be rushed back to surgery, they're saying that the bleed in his leg is back. If they can't fix it...there's a chance he could die". Erin explains.

The teen held onto her godfather tighter, she was scared that she was gonna lose the only family she has left. Her only parent she has. What was she gonna do?

"Al, why don't you take Jo home let her get some real food and get some rest. We'll stay here". Antonio spoke.

"I'm not leaving my dad. I can't leave him. He wouldn't leave me so I'm not leaving him". Jordan almost snapped.

"Sweetheart it's just for a couple of hours".

"I'm not leaving and nobody can make me".

"Jo you need some rest". Jay tried.

"What I need is my dad and he's in surgery right now. If I'm tired I can sleep here I don't care, but I am not leaving this hospital for a damn thing".

Nobody was gonna fight or debate with Jordan because they would lose, no matter how hard they would try she wouldn't leave. The teen sat down and rested her head on Antonio's shoulder she looked to the floor and spoke up.

"I'm sorry I snapped, I just didn't wanna leave my dad".

"It's understandable. But it's our job to look after you right now and I can probably bet when you're dad wakes up and he finds out you haven't been eating or sleeping he'll come after us". Antonio tells her.

"I'll eat and sleep I'll do it here. I'm afraid if I leave then something might happen".

Antonio looked on the teen's face and knew something else was on her mind. He had to get her to talk about it.

"Remember what I told you when I first met you. I'm here if you ever need to talk that still applies".

"I….I still feel like everything that happened was my fault".

"Sweetheart none of what happened was your fault, why would you think that?"

"I went to see Woods only to get him to back off my dad after my dad told me to stay out of it. If had just listened none of this would have happened, none of it. I wouldn't have been set up and jumped, I wouldn't have relapsed, I wouldn't have been taken from my dad and kidnapped by a gang. My dad wouldn't have gotten shot. All I had to do was stay out of it and all of this could have been avoided".

"Jo you don't know that, guys like that you probably didn't have to see him to mess with him. Guys like that they prey on the weak, they prey on vulnerable people to break them".

"I don't know if you guys know or not but, this wasn't the first time Woods threatened me. He blackmailed me when I was little, he wanted information on my dad and I told him the truth but he didn't believe me he thought I was lying to cover for my dad. Told me if I lied or told anyone he'd have me taken, so I kept my mouth shut all these years".

"We'll get him. I promise".

"No he made this personal if anyone is bringing him down it's gonna be me".

"Is that so?" A voice spoke.

Everyone looked over to see Denny there, Jordan shot up out of her seat and storming over to the older man. She managed to punch him once before getting pulled back by Jay and Kevin.

"Get off me! Let me go! He had my dad shot!" Jordan struggled to get out of the hold.

Antonio stood protectively in front of his niece as she was still being held back by the two detectives.

"What the hell do you want?" Antonio asked coldly.

"Thought I come in and check on Hank and Jordan". Denny answered.

"You son of a bitch! I'm gonna get you for this!" Jordan yelled.

Jordan then elbowed both Jay and Kevin hard, that broke the hold and she ran straight forward trying to get to Woods but got stopped by Antonio.

"You! You had my dad shot and I promise you, you're gonna pay for that!"

"Prove it".

"Jo I need you to relax ". Antonio advised the teen.

"Screw that! Let me go!" Jordan yelled.

"You're idle little threats are cut Jordan but they won't work". Denny spoke.

Adam and Alvin managed to get Jordan bringing her away from the older man, Antonio then looked Woods dead in the eye.

"I don't care what rank you are and I could care less about who you are, what you're not gonna do is come after _my niece_. I ever see or hear you coming around her again, Hank will be the very least of your worries".

"Watch it Dawson".

"Stay the hell away from Jordan".

Denny looked back at the teen who was still being held back by Adam and Alvin, a smirk on his face.

"I'll see you around Jordan". He said to the teen.

Jordan tried to get out of the tight hold but couldn't, Antonio and Jay blocked Woods view from the teen.

"I suggest you get the hell out of here before we lay your ass out on this floor". Jay spoke.

The older man left the hospital, Jordan curled into Adam burying her face into his shirt and held tightly to him. After that nobody had said a word, the waiting room was dead quiet. A short time later all of Firehouse 51 had came, Jordan had fell into an uneasy sleep as she was curled into Adam's side.

"Hey how's Hank?" Matt asked.

"They rushed him back to surgery, he had internal bleeding in his leg and it came back". Jay answered.

"Anything we can do to help?" Gabby asked.

"Unless you know of a way to get Jo to leave, not really". Antonio answered his sister.

"She hasn't left yet?"

"Nope and she won't. Jo's afraid if she leaves something will happen".

"Where she staying now?" Kelly asked.

"For the time being she's with Alvin and his wife then with Trudy and Mouch, then she'll stay with each of us until Hank gets out the hospital then once he's released were gonna help out until he's back on his feet".

"If any of you need help with Jo don't hesitate to ask". Hermann spoke.

"We appreciate it". Kevin said.

A couple of hours goes by and Hank still isn't out of surgery yet and it was really starting to freak Jordan out, her breathing began to pick up to the point she couldn't breathe properly.

"Jo, sweetie you alright?" Hailey asked.

"I...can't...breathe". Jordan gasped.

"We need some help here!"

Hailey looked at the teen and put a gentle hand on each shoulder. "Alright honey deep breath in and out. Follow me, in and out, in and out".

"Trying…but I...can't".

A moment later Natalie and April ran over and began looking at the teen.

"What happened". Natalie looked at the detective.

"Jo said she couldn't breathe". Hailey answered.

The doctor looked over at the teen. "Jo, sweetheart I need you to take a couple deep breaths in and out, in and out".

"I...can't...my chest...hurts".

"April, possible panic attack let's get her into treatment 4". Natalie looks to the nurse.

"Right. Come on honey".

"Can't...breathe….chest...hurts". Jordan gasped.

"Hey what's going on?" Antonio asked.

"Possible panic attack". Natalie answered.

They managed to bring Jordan to the treatment room, Alvin and Trudy followed closely. The teen ended up passing out and Natalie left her to rest. As Jordan slept on the hospital bed Alvin and Trudy were right beside her.

Dr. Rhodes was still working on Hank's leg, he was still trying to control the bleeding. The monitors had started to go crazy.

"BP's dropping!" A nurse called.

"Come on Hank, don't give up. You can't leave Jo behind, she still needs you". Connor whispered to the unconscious man

Hank was on the operating table unconscious and his mind was still wandering the whole time.

* _Dream*_

 _Hank was looking on in the operating room as Connor was, he was starting to get freaked out. Justin was beside his father as they watched the scene in front of them._

" _It's gonna be alright Pop". Justin said to his father._

" _I'm dying again". Hank stated sadly._

" _Remember you have the power to change this, you don't have to leave Jo Jo yet"._

" _He's right Hank". A woman's voice said._

 _Hank turned to see his first wife, Camille. She was still beautiful, she wore a white sundress and white flats._

" _Camille". Hank said, his voice cracking._

" _Jordan's beautiful and it's not your time yet"._

" _I'm sorry for everything"._

" _You don't have to be sorry. And you don't have to be sorry about moving on from me, you had a right to be happy"._

" _If I wanted to, I'd come with you and be happy but I can't leave Jordan yet. She still needs me"._

" _I understand, just know that no matter what happens or what you choose to do I'll always love you"._

 _She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and Hank closed his eyes as a couple of tears ran down his face when he opened his eyes, both his son and Camille were gone._

 _He still watched the scene in front of him and he was lost in his thought he didn't hear another voice speak._

" _Hello Hank". Another woman's voice said._

 _The older man turned and saw the mother to his little girl, he saw Anna standing in front of him. He hadn't seen her in 15 and a half years since she had been killed in action._

" _Anna". Hank said, sadness and pain filled his voice._

" _You've done a hell of a job with our little girl"._

" _I guess I did". He paused for a moment. "I'm sorry, I didn't protect Jordan like I promised"._

" _Yes you did, you did whatever it took to protect our little girl. I know it, you know it, and she knows it. I'm so proud of the both of you. Jordan she grew up to be strong, brave, tough, beautiful"._

 _Hank had a weary smile. "She looks like you but acts like me"._

" _It's not your time yet Hank, our girl still needs you. Jordan still needs her father"._

" _But I'm dying"._

" _And just like Justin told you, you have the power to change all this. Right now you're in the middle, you don't know if you wanna stay or die so that's why you're here. Deep down you know that you're not ready yet and it's alright that you're not ready. You're still needed, Jordan needs you, you're team needs you, the whole city of Chicago needs you. Our girl has enough to deal with she doesn't need this kinda pain"._

" _I need to see her, make sure she's alright"._

" _Ok"._

 _The operating room changed down to the treatment room where Jordan is, the teen was still asleep on the bed. Trudy and Alvin were on each side of her, the team stood outside the room as they all looked saddened to see their sister/niece in the hospital bed again. Hank looked on in tears, his little girl was in a hospital bed again and he wasn't there for her._

" _What happened?" Hank's voice filled with pain._

" _She had a panic attack"._

" _I can't leave her"._

" _Nobody said you have to"._

" _I know what I have to do"._

" _Hank protect her no matter what you have to do"._

" _I will. I promise"._

 _Anna kissed his cheek and Hank watched as she disappeared, Hank knew what he had to do._

 _*Back to reality*_

Connor was finishing up on Hank's leg and his stats were fine, his monitors were fine. The young surgeon was confident that the older Sergeant was gonna make a full recovery. He quickly scrubbed down and headed down to give the good news.

Jordan was now awake and she was trying to keep calm, her godparents were still with her. Trudy was brushing her goddaughter's hair back while Alvin held one of her hands.

"Was there any kind of update on dad?" Jordan asked.

"Not yet". Trudy answered.

"I'm sure that Dr. Rhodes will give some kind of update". Alvin said.

"Is he gonna die?" She looked between two of her godparents.

"No he's not sweetheart".

"When do you think they let me see him?"

"Probably once they got him settled".

A few minutes later Connor had went down to the ED and found the team, when Jay saw his brother's colleague he got everyone's attention. The whole team plus 51 looked as the surgeon was there. Jordan saw the doctor and slowly got out of bed and made her way to him, luckily Kevin and Hailey were nearby and helped the teen to stay on her feet.

"How's my dad?" Jordan asked.

"You're father is gonna be just fine, we managed to fix the bleed in his leg, we almost lost him but he came around. He's one hell of a fighter". Connor explained.

The teen let go of the two detectives and hugged the surgeon, a smile planted on her face the whole time.

"Thank you Connor".

"Anytime kiddo".

"Can I see him?"

"Of course, follow me".

Before leaving Jordan looked back at Erin who nodded and went with her, they headed back to the ICU where Hank's room was. When the teen seen her father back in the room she ran back inside ignoring all the pain from her midsection, Erin was right behind her.

"Please wake up daddy, don't leave me". Jordan whispered.

As careful as she could she got in the hospital bed on her father's good side and laid next to him, her head on his shoulder she threw her arm over his chest as she snuggled into his side. She looked back to her sister as her eyes grew heavy.

"Erin can you stay? Please".

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart, get some rest".

"If dad wakes up, wake me".

"I will".

Jordan then laid her head on her father's chest listening to his heartbeat as it slowly pulled her to sleep. Before going to sleep she mumbled something.

"G'night daddy".


	11. Chapter 11

Jordan slept by her father's side the whole night, she'd wake up periodically to see if he woke up Erin would tell her to rest and the whole night the teen slept on her father's chest.

Around 3 in the morning Jay brought Erin some coffee, none of the team had left the hospital yet and they hadn't planned on it. She saw her boyfriend approaching with coffee the detective entered the room handing over the cup.

"Thanks". Erin said, sipping the hot liquid.

"You're welcome. How are they?" Jay replied, looking at his boss and Jordan.

"Hank's fine. Jo she seems like she's alright".

"Woods went too damn far".

Jordan moved in her sleep, her head now moved from her father's chest to his shoulder she left her arm over his chest. The two looked back at the teen then Erin looked back at her boyfriend.

"Jay not here. Not now".

They left the room and closed the door so the teen wouldn't wake up and hear anything, she looked at him with a saddened look.

"Look, Jo's finally calm, she quiet and she's resting. Please don't bring that up right now".

"What are we gonna do? We can't let any of that go".

"We'll discuss that another time, I just wanna keep Jo calm and quiet right now. I don't want her wound up".

"Alright, I understand. How's he's doing?"

"Connor said he's stable, the bleed in his leg has been completely fixed. He's been out since. I'm scared Jay, I'm staying strong for Jo and what if he doesn't make it?"

"Hey hey, don't think like that. He's strong, tough, a fighter, besides he's too damn stubborn to die and he'd never leave Jo".

"Hank, he's always gotten hurt or avoided it but this time it's different. This has never happened to him before. As long as I've known him this has never happened".

"Voight's gonna be ok".

"I know he is. Why don't you guys go home, get some rest".

"Erin you'd have a better chance at getting Jo to leave, we aren't going anywhere".

"You all need to rest, I'll keep an eye on Hank".

"We'll rest when we know he's ok. Want me to get Jo? One of us could take her, make sure she gets some sleep, make sure she eats".

"No, it's ok like I said she's calm and quiet right now I wanna keep it that way. If she woke up and wasn't here she'd lose it".

"How are we gonna get her to leave?"

"Good question. When Jo was little and something happened to Hank in the field she wouldn't leave his side for almost a week. We'll be lucky if she leaves his side to use the bathroom, after this she won't leave his side for maybe a month if not longer".

The night passed quickly but slowly, the time was now 8 am and Hank still hasn't awoken yet and neither has Jordan. Erin finally passed out in a nearby chair about 4:30 that morning. A moment later the teen began to stir she blindly looked around to see her father still out she remained snuggled up to her father hoping he'd wake up soon.

Jordan carefully got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom, once she was finished she was right back by her father's side. The teen was starting to worry even more. Why wasn't he awake yet? Would he wake up? Was he alright?

Antonio had went to check on Jordan, he peeked his head in the room to see Erin asleep, the teen by her father, and his boss still unconscious. He knocked on the door getting her attention, Jordan looked back to see her surrogate uncle.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Antonio asked.

"I'm fine". The teen answered. She looked to her father and down. "Antonio, I'm scared. What if he doesn't wake up? What's gonna happen to me? I can't lose him".

The senior detective went over and hugged his niece as she began to get emotional. She held on tightly to him, after a moment the hug was broke. Jordan looked down as a couple tears ran down her face and Antonio wiped them away he gently took a hold of her chin so she'd look at him.

"Jo, I need you to listen to me. You aren't gonna lose you're dad, he's gonna wake up. And you're gonna be fine, you have all of us here to help you. Who'd you think was gonna watch you while your dad's here? I know it's gonna be hard but we'll get through this, you'll get through this".

"Are you gonna find who shot my dad?"

"Of course we are. Come on let's go eat, you haven't eaten since yesterday".

"I'm not hungry and I really don't wanna leave my dad".

"We'll only be in the cafeteria, I'm sure Connor or someone will get us if there's a change in his condition. Besides you aren't getting any of us in trouble if you don't eat".

"We'll come right back?"

"We'll be right back".

Jordan looked back at her father and kissed his head. "I'll be back dad".

The teen then left with Antonio to the cafeteria, Erin awoke a few minutes later she stretched and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She didn't see Jordan, she figured one of the team came and got her. The former detective headed to the bathroom, a few minutes later she came out and was right back Hank's side. Taking a hold of his hand she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"You gotta wake up Hank you just have to. Jordan needs you, everyone still needs you. You're too damn strong, tough, brave, and too damn stubborn to die. Jordy still needs her father please don't leave her. Don't leave us". Erin says to him quietly.

Ten minutes had gone by and Jordan wasn't back, Erin still held her father figure's hand. A moment later Hank groaned which got the former detective's attention.

"Hank? Hank can you hear me. Open your eyes, you can do it".

The older man tried hard to open his eyes he felt as if a weight is on them keeping them down, he heard a consist beeping noise. He pried his eyes open only to be blindly by white bright light he closed them and reopened them. Hank looked around a bit confused. Where was he? Where was his little girl? Was she alright?

"Your awake". Erin's voice filled with relief.

"W...w-where's Jo?" Hank's voice was weak and cracking.

Erin chuckled, she figured that be his first question when he woke up she looked at him with a smile.

"She's probably with one of the guys, she hasn't left since you were brought here".

"The last thing I remember, we got her back and then bullets after that I don't know".

"You saved her life, you jumped in front of her and saved her".

Hank smiled and nodded, he was so glad his little girl was alive and safe with his team. He then looked back to his surrogate daughter.

"Erin while we have a minute, I need to talk to you about something".

"What?"

"If I don't make it out of here or something happens. I need y'all to watch Jo for me protect. Keep her safe. And for whatever reason don't let her date".

"Hank you're gonna be ok, you're gonna be fine. Dr. Rhodes fixed the internal bleed in your leg. You're not gonna die".

"Would you guys mind watching Jo while I'm stuck here?"

"We don't mind".

She then sent out a group message saying Hank woke up. Antonio was in the cafeteria with his niece, he had gotten her to eat a couple eggs and pancakes after that Jordan was pretty much playing with her food.

"How are we gonna take Woods down?" Jordan asked.

"Jo let us handle that". Antonio advised her.

"I wanna help, it started with me so it should only be fair it ends with me. He had my dad shot and look where we are".

"I understand that you're upset and you have every right to be but let us handle this, if you get anymore involved who knows what Woods will do".

"Next time my dad says stay out of something, I'll stay out of it".

Before Antonio could speak he felt his phone buzz he pulled it out and saw a text from Erin.

-Hank's awake. Erin.

The senior detective felt so relieved as a smile appeared on his face, Jordan looked at him curiously.

"What's up?"

"We gotta go".

"Is everything ok?"

"You're dad's awake".

That was all it took for Jordan she bolted out of the cafeteria while Antonio quickly cleaned. The detective was lucky he caught up with his niece, they were on the elevator and Jordan couldn't stop bouncing with excitement. Her father was finally awake, the elevator left off on the floor and the teen ran out she passed by everyone in the halls. All the doctors, nurses, even the team and the group from 51 watched. Everyone wanted the teen to see her father before they seen him.

Jordan was at her father's room by the door when she seen her father awake and talking, she couldn't help but have a weary smile as tears started to fall freely from her eyes. Hank glanced from Erin to the door and saw his baby girl standing there alive.

"Daddy". Jordan spoke, her voice was shaky.

Without a second thought the teen ran and hugged her father, Hank held his good arm around his little girl as she was sobbing into his shoulder. He kissed her head repeatedly he rested his cheek against her head.

"It's alright now sweetheart, I'm here. Everything's alright now, I'm right here baby". Hank soothed his daughter.

Jordan was too emotional to say anything all she could do was cry in her father's shoulder as she held on tightly to him. After a few minutes Jordan pulled back from her father and he wiped a few tears away that came down from her eyes.

"I thought I told you no jumping in front of bullets". Jordan tried to joke.

Hank chuckled weakly. "I had to protect you sweetheart, it's always been my job to protect you no matter what I had to do".

"I thought I lost you".

Jordan looked away from her father and he used his good hand and gently took a hold of her chin having her look at him.

"Sweetheart you'll never have to worry about that, I will never leave you for anything".

The teen flung herself at her father. "I love you daddy".

"I love you too baby. I love you so much".

She buried her face into his shoulder and Hank buried his face into his daughter's hair, her hair smelled of vanilla shampoo the same smell that Anna had. After a while Jordan had fallen asleep curled into her father's side as she gripped the hospital gown in her fist.

Erin had gotten the rest of the team, when they seen the teen asleep they all smiled. At least she was getting some kind of sleep, Hank had his goo arm around his little girl in a protective hold.

"How you feeling boss?" Adam asked.

"I'm good, hurts like hell but it was worth it". Hank replies, looking at his sleeping daughter.

"We want you to know that we'll take care of Jo while you rest up and recover, whatever you two need we'll be there". Antonio spoke from his spot.

"Thank you, I appreciate it".

It was later in the day, Hank had convinced his team to go home and get proper rest. It was a fight to get Jordan out of the hospital but she was convinced that her father would be fine and he was still gonna be alive.

That night she was staying with Alvin and Meredith, the teen was staying in Lexi's old room. She ate a little bit of dinner, and went up to the room.

"How has she been?" Meredith asked her husband.

"Not good. She'll barely sleep, eat, Jo's still scared". Alvin replies.

"Anything we can do to help?"

"Be there for her as much as we can".

"Is Hank alright?"

"They say he's fine, he had internal bleeding in his leg and they managed to fix it the second time around".

"You're gonna get who did this to him aren't you?"

"Yeah we are".

The couple headed up to bed, Alvin checked on his goddaughter. Jordan was asleep as she clutched one of her father's shirts close to her chest. The older man closed the door going to his room for the night.

The time was now 3 am and all of a sudden Jordan shot up out of her sleep, her face drenched in cold sweat the whole time her heart was racing. She headed to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face, the teen quietly headed downstairs and sat on the couch in the complete darkness.

As Jordan sat in the darkness, many emotions had filled her body. Sadness, pain, fear, and anger. She wanted Woods to pay for everything he's done to her and Hank. An idea had popped in her head all she had to do was get her hands on a couple of things.

Alvin had gotten up randomly, something told him to check on his goddaughter. When he checked the room and saw it empty he got worried and checked downstairs he saw a figure sitting on his couch and turned on a lamp. The teen turned to face her godfather.

"Hey Uncle Alvin". Jordan spoke.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Alvin asked.

"I'm scared. Are they sure dad's alright? I can't lose him Uncle Alvin, I just can't".

The older man had brought his goddaughter into a hold and let her release all her emotions. Jordan finally let herself have a real cry, after everything that happened since this started. From getting jumped in jail, relapsing, getting snatched and almost getting killed, to seeing her father get shot in front of her. It took a toll on the young teen, she almost lost her only family. Her only parent she has left. After a moment Alvin pulled his goddaughter out of the hug and wiped away her tears.

"Jo, listen to me sweetie. You're dad is gonna be just fine, they're watching him like a hawk around the clock. And it's alright to be scared all of us were, I still am".

Sniffing she leaned her head against her uncle. "I wanna help take down Woods".

"Jo leave that to us".

Jordan nodded, she was gonna take Woods down herself with or without the help of the team. She fell back asleep against her godfather, Alvin held his goddaughter close. If anything happened to Hank, he'd do whatever it took to protect and make sure Jordan stays safe. He considered the teen like another daughter. He'd do anything for her.

By the next morning Jordan awoke to the smell of coffee, eggs, and bacon. She looked to see her godmother cooking and Alvin making coffee. She stretched heading over to the table. Meredith saw the teen sitting down.

"Morning honey". Meredith spoke with a smile.

"Good morning Aunt Meredith, Uncle Alvin". Jordan says.

"Morning sweetie. I was thinking after breakfast we go back to the hospital check on your father". Alvin said.

"Um, I was thinking I was gonna go by my house get some clothes and other stuff I may need".

"Want me to come with you?"

"I got it, I could actually use a little bit of time alone. Don't worry I won't drink or do anything else, I just need some time by myself. Process everything".

"Jo any of us are a call away if you need us".

"Got it, thanks Uncle Al".

The three ate breakfast, once Jordan was finished she cleaned up her dishes and kissed her godparents cheeks heading out. Meredith looked at her husband worriedly.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Meredith asked.

"Jordan will be just fine". Alvin replies.

"I hope so".

Jordan walked from her godparents house to hers, a scowl was planted on her face the whole time. She was going to take down Denny by herself once and for all, it started with her and it was going to end with her. The teen knew a lot of her father's tricks and she was gonna use them to her advantage.

She arrived to her house and pulled out her house key heading inside, when she stepped foot in her house it was lifeless. Dark. Empty. Shaking everything off Jordan headed to her father's room where his safe was, she knew the code by heart after watching him put it in so many times.

Jordan opened the safe and saw two of her father's guns and his badge, she took one of the guns out. It was the first time in her life holding a gun, she opened the chamber to see it full of bullets closing it she figured out how to clock it and put it in the waistband of her jeans. She then headed to her brother's room and grabbed his metal baseball bat, she packed it in a large duffle bag. The teen was going to kill Denny Woods.

After grabbing what she needs she left and heading to Woods office. She put her phone on vibrate so nobody would bother her.

Chicago Med

The team had arrived back to the hospital after they all went home and got proper rest and changed out of their clothes. When they didn't see Jordan they all got curious.

"Al, didn't Jo stay with you last night?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah she said that she wanted to go home grab some clothes and other stuff she's gonna need. Said something about alone time". Alvin replies.

"You believed her?" Jay asked.

"Of course I do"

"She say anything else?" Hailey asked.

"No. If you're all saying something just spit it out already".

"What were trying to say is, what if Jordan snuck off to see Woods". Adam chimes in.

"Jo did say she wants to help take him down, what if she went off by herself?" Antonio suggested.

"Mouse can you track Jo's phone from here?" Jay asked his friend.

"Of course give me a few minutes". The tech replies.

"I'll call her". Adam says, pulling his phone out.

The young detective called Jordan.

Meanwhile

Jordan had just gotten off the bus and walking to Denny's office, she was carrying the duffel bag with the bat. The teen felt her phone buzzing she looked to see Adam calling her to get this over with she answered.

-Adam, I'm fine. I'm taking care of this. Jordan answered.

-Jo where are you? Adam replied.

-Don't worry about, just know I'm taking care of this. I'll see you guys soon.

After that she hung up and cut her phone off completely so they couldn't trace it she walked inside of the building with no remorse.

Chicago Med

Adam had just hung up with the teen, everyone looked at Mouse who sighed in frustration.

"What's the problem?" Kim asked.

"I lost her single, she cut her phone off. I can't track it now". Mouse spoke.

"Were you able to get a location?" Alvin asked.

"No".

"She went to see Woods by herself". Jay spoke.

"Who tells Voight?" Kevin asked.

"Nobody, were gonna go find Jordan and bring her back before she does something she may regret later". Antonio spoke.

"She could be at his office, he'd be there now". Hailey said.

"We need to move now".

They all left the hospital heading to Woods office.

Jordan was walking in the building where Woods office is, people were getting scared by her holding the duffle bag. The teen ignored all their looks as she continued to walk to Woods office. Denny was in his office going over a file when his door was flung open and he saw a furious Jordan, she dropped the duffle bag on the floor then closed the door locking it.

"Jordan, what are you doing here? Came here to talk?" Deny spoke.

The teen opened the duffle bag grabbing the metal baseball bat, she held it in her hands admiring it then looked with a death glare.

"I'm really not in the mood to talk anymore".

"Put the bat down and let's talk about this".

"Ain't nothing to talk about. You had my dad shot he almost died because of you!"

"You can't prove it was me".

She swung the bat hitting him on his arm. "Why'd you have my father shot?"

"It wasn't me".

Jordan took the bat again and this time she was hitting his midsection repeatedly, the whole time she was yelling.

"How's it feel?! Huh?! Now you know what it's like!"

After a few minutes the teen had stopped hitting the older man.

"Now you know how it feels you son of a bitch. That what I went through for two days because of you".

Denny chuckled weakly but dryly. "I...thought I'd...give you...a taste...of...your own medicine. You needed to learn to stay out of adult business".

"All I told you was to back off my dad that's it. You mess with my dad, you mess with me".

"All you are sweetheart is a weak, scared pathetic little girl".

"Ya know for a guy who getting beat by a girl you really don't know how to shut the hell up".

She started beating him with the bat once again. By this point the team had arrived to the office and saw the employees in the building trying to get out of there quickly.

"Excuse me, CPD. What's going on". Jay said to one of the employees.

"A teenage girl came in with a duffle bag". One lady replied freaked out.

"Where'd she go?"

The team headed to Woods office, nobody pulled their guns they knew how to handle this kind of situation and they weren't explaining that to Voight. Their boss maybe in a hospital bed but he'll still reign down hell on them. Kim checked the door and it was locked.

"We can't get it, Jo's determined to end this". Kim told the team.

"I'll talk to her". Adam said.

"You sure?" Kevin asked.

"I'm sure".

"Go". Antonio said.

Adam got by the door and knocked on it. "Jordan! Open the door sweetheart!" He yelled through.

Jordan wasn't shocked or stunned she had a feeling they knew where she was, by this point she dropped the bat and reached for the gun in the back of her waistband. The weapon was clocked and she aimed it at Denny.

"Adam! I want you guys to leave and let me finish this!" Jordan yelled back.

"We can't do that sweetie, open the door and let's talk about this".

"If I were you, listen to them. Before you do something you'll regret later". Denny told her.

"Shut the hell up! You had my dad shot now you're gonna feel what that's like". Jordan snapped to the older man.

The team looked frightened, Jordan had a gun. If she pulled that trigger her life was over. They couldn't tell that to Hank and they damn sure weren't.

"Jo! Honey, I need you to put your gun down!" Antonio called.

"No! My dad was shot because of him and now he's gonna know what it's like!" Jordan cried.

"Sweetheart you pull that trigger your life's over. You'll go to jail".

"I don't care!"

"You may not care but I do, the rest of us do, everyone at 51 they'll care so will everyone at Med. So will your father. Jordan your dad, I know life hasn't been easy for either of you but if you go to jail that will break him. I remember when I first met you, you were eleven and from that moment I knew you were the sweetest little girl. You'd never hurt a fly, you still wouldn't no matter what you did you'd never hurt anyone. Sweetie open the door and toss us you're gun, don't do something you'll regret".

"Believe me I won't regret this".

Antonio knew this would hurt the teen but he had to do it. "How would you're mother and Justin feel if they knew you were doing this? They wouldn't want you to do this".

"I know if they were here they'd do this to".

"How would your father feel? Seeing his only daughter, his now only child behind bars? You remember them days don't you? Visiting you're dad in jail, don't make him go through that".

"I want Woods to suffer for what he did!"

"And he will, we'll handle this. Just open the door sweetie and this can be over now, you didn't pull the trigger yet so you still have a way out of this. Open the door and toss the gun".

Jordan slowly lowered the gun back to her side and Denny chuckled dryly as he looked at the teen.

"I knew it. I knew you didn't have it in you, like I said you're weak, scared, pathetic, a coward, just like your father. You don't have it in you to pull that trigger". Denny taunted her.

"Woods shut the hell up! Were trying to keep you alive!" Adam yelled.

"No let him keep talking, I'll show him what happens when he messes with my father and my family". Jordan spoke coldly. She raised the gun again.

"Jo! Please don't do this, he's not worth it. You have you're whole life ahead of you don't throw it away for a guy like that. He'll pay for what he did to you, to your dad, for everything he's done".

"We need Voight or Erin here at least". Jay whispered.

"Call Erin we need both of them". Antonio replied. He then looked back to Adam. "Keep talking to her".

Adam nodded. "Jo, sweetheart what do you want to end this?"

"What I want? I want my dad not to be in a hospital bed. I want Woods to suffer".

"Were working on getting your dad down here, keep talking to me sweetie".

"I'm tired of talking. Talking has gotten us nowhere. It's time to make him pay".

"Wait! Wait. Jo remember the day we met, you were the coolest and sweetest kid ever. You're like the little sister I never had. Between the two of us we almost always had the squad trashed because of our pranks".

"Adam I know what you're trying to do and it's not gonna work. Just all of you leave and let me finish what I came here to do!"

Nobody knew what to say until Alvin moved from his spot moving closer to the door and he started to talk to his goddaughter.

"Jo, sweetheart it's me. Uncle Alvin. Please open the door and toss the gun honey". Alvin calls through the door.

"I can't Uncle Al, my dad would do this for me so it's only fair I do it for him".

"I know you Jo, you wouldn't do something like this. Please sweetheart open the door, you still have a chance out of this".

"I want my dad".

"He's on his way now".

Jordan lowered the weapon once again holding it by her side, all of a sudden Denny had attacked her. The two were fighting and all of a sudden there was a loud BANG!


	12. Chapter 12

After the loud bang the team rushed to get the door open, Adam kicked the door in. Jordan was laying on the floor with Denny still on top of her as the two were still fighting and another shot was fired. Once the door was open the team rushed over Adam pushed Denny off the teen.

"Jordan!" Alvin called out.

Jordan was on the floor as she was holding her side, Antonio and Jay was by her side while Kevin and Hailey tended to Denny.

"I'm sorry". Jordan says.

"It's alright you're gonna be ok". Jay tells her.

"Looks like a through and through, you're gonna be alright". Antonio said.

"I keep screwing things up. Ahh! Make it stop!" Jordan cried.

Jay got his radio out. "5021 George emergency, I need two buses. Got two gunshot victims. Tell them to kick it in the ass".

"10-4 buses en route".

Adam glared over at Denny as he held his arm. "You son of a bitch". Adam says charging at him.

"Adam. Adam stop!" Kevin said, holding his partner back.

"Are you kidding me? He shot Jo!"

"She shot me!" Denny yelled.

"You had my dad shot!" Jordan shot back.

"Alright, Atwater and Hailey get Woods out of here. We'll stay with Jo". Antonio ordered them.

"I'll help them". Adam said viciously.

"No you won't, you're staying".

"Fine".

Kevin and Hailey got Woods out of the room, the older man looked down at the teen with a smirk.

"You may have won the battle, but the war is far from over". Denny told the teen.

"I'll win both". Jordan spat.

"Get him out of here". Antonio ordered them.

Denny was dragged out of the room, Jay kept putting pressure on the teen's side. Jordan kept screaming and crying out in pain.

"I have to put pressure Jo". Jay tells her.

"I'm such a screw up". Jordan cried.

"Jo what were you doing here?" Adam asked.

Sniffing the teen looked down and her voice turned ice cold and held venom in it. "I did to him what he had done to me. For almost two days I went from being tied up to being chained up, I was beat with a baseball bat. They took a knife and cut me. I thought they were going to kill me and Uncle Kenny when he broke his cover. I had a gun held to my head thinking I was going to die. My dad was shot and almost killed in front of me. I wanted him to know what that felt like to be beaten like a dog to make him fear for his life. I was going to take that bat and beat him with an inch of his miserable life. All I told him was to back off my dad and he did this. He used my dead brother against me! He had me almost killed. He had my dad shot and almost killed. I didn't care what happened to me, I cared about what happened to my dad".

The remaining team was heart broken when they heard the teen's words. This was the first they heard about what happened during Jordan's kidnapping.

"Jo do you not realise he could have assault charges brought on you? Attempted murder? You'd be looking at jail time". Alvin told his goddaughter.

"I wasn't thinking, I wanted him to suffer they way he made me suffer. I wanted him to go through what I went through and I wanted to make him feel all of it the way I did".

"Jo, this wasn't the way to do it. We told you let us handle this". Kim said.

"I know but my dad, he protects me all the time. It was turn this time to protect him".

A moment later Gabby and Brett arrived, they saw the teen laying on the floor bleeding from her side. The two paramedics looked at each other. What the hell was going on? Antonio saw the look on his sister's face and gave her the, ' _I'll tell you later'_ look.

"She got hit in the side looks like a through and through". Jay told the paramedics.

"Can you stand Jo?" Brett asked.

"It hurts to move". Jordan answered.

"Let's get her on the gurney and transported to Med". Gabby spoke.

The teen looked to her godfather and Adam. "Uncle Al, could you and Adam ride with me?"

"Of course we can honey". Alvin said, brushing her hair back.

They wheeled Jordan out, once outside they saw Denny getting into another ambulance the older man smirked at the teen. Jordan was about to shoot up but Alvin and Adam each held one of her shoulders. Denny had a sling on his arm as he made his way over to the teen, Antonio and Kim stepped in front of him blocking his view of the teen.

"I suggest you walk away before I lay you're ass out. Now". Antonio warned Denny.

"Like I said Jordan, you may have won the battle but the war is far from over". Denny told the teen.

"I'll be ready and I'll win both". Jordan spat.

"Walk". Kim snapped.

"Or what?" Denny challenged.

Antonio stepped up to the older man. "Wanna find out? Now I suggest you walk".

Denny walked back to the other ambulance and got inside while Jordan was loaded in to Gabby and Brett's ambo. Alvin and Adam climbed in with Brett while Gabby stayed with her brother and Kim for a second.

"Ok what the hell is going on? And don't say nothing". Gabby spoke to her brother.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later". Antonio answered.

"You better".

Gabby hopped in the driver seat of the ambo and pulled off with the lights and sirens on. Jay and Kim stood with Antonio just as Kevin and Hailey came back.

"So who tells Voight about this?" Kevin asked.

"Good question". Kim says.

"I think Al will if he doesn't I will". Antonio spoke.

"I can't believe Jo tried to kill him". Jay said in disbelief.

"We need to put a stop to this before something happens to Jo or worse".

"How are we supposed to do that?" Hailey asked.

Chicago Med

Denny arrived to the hospital first, Dr. Choi was treating him. Erin had gotten Jay's text about something happened to Jordan she hadn't told Hank yet. When she seen Denny in the room with a sling on his arm she didn't care about him but wondered what happened.

A moment later Gabby and Brett rushed Jordan inside with Alvin and Adam following. When Erin seen her sister on a gurney and bleeding from her side her heart dropped into her gut as she ran over.

"Jordy!" Erin cried.

Will had rushed over and began to examine the teen Jordan kept screaming out and crying out in pain.

"Make it stop! Please!" Jordan yelled.

"Let's get her on her side". Will said.

Jay helped a nurse turn Jordan on her side and the older Halstead began looking over it.

"Looks like it went right through, Jo I'm gonna do an X-ray to see if it damaged anything". Will told the teen.

"Can I see my dad?"

"We'll get someone to get him".

After the X-ray there was no internal damage where she was shot, they started to stitch up and wrap her side.

"Alright Jo, I'm gonna give you something for the pain. I'll check on you a little later".

"Can my dad be with me? Please".

"I'll send someone to get him".

"Thanks Will".

"Anytime kiddo".

Will then gave her some morphine for her pain, the teen just laid on the bed many emotions painted on her face but it was mainly anger.

"Jo, where'd you get the gun?" Alvin asked.

"Dad's safe. I watched him put in the code so many times I memorized it". Jordan answered.

"Do you not realized if you pulled the trigger your life would have been over? You'd be in jail". Adam tells her.

"If it meant protecting my dad, I didn't care. He'd do the same thing for me, he did it for Justin. It was my turn to do it for him".

"We told you let us handle it".

"I wanted him to suffer the way I had to. I wanted him to feel what I felt. Fear. Terror. I wanted to see him fear for his life like I had to. Make him feel what I felt for two days. I wanted to take that bat and beat him with an inch of his life".

"Why'd you need the gun?" Alvin asked.

"I had a gun held to me, to my head. My dad was shot because of him. I wasn't gonna kill him I wanted to make him feel pain. You guys talked me out of killing him he kept egging me on, I wanted to kill him but he wasn't worth it. It wasn't gonna make dad any better but it would have made me feel a lot better".

"What happened that you two were shot?" Adam asked.

"I put the gun down he tackled me next thing I know my side hurts like a bitch and bleeding. We were still fighting and his arm got shot. Then you guys came. You shouldn't have stopped me, you should have let me finish it".

"We couldn't do that". Alvin said.

"Woods is right though the war is far from over".

"Jordan let us handle this". Adam tells her.

"I'm not in the mood to talk anymore, I just want my dad".

"We'll get him".

Erin was running back to Hank's room, her heart racing the whole time. How was she gonna tell this to the older man? By the time she got to his room she tried to calm down so she wouldn't fully alarm the man. When Hank seen her rush in the room he got concerned. What's wrong? Was his baby girl ok?

"Hank you gotta get downstairs". Erin tells him.

"Everything ok?" Hank asked worriedly.

"Its Jo…I don't know the full story but she was…Hank she was shot".

"What?!"

"I don't know what happened I was about to leave when they brought her in and she was shot on her side. Hank, Denny was brought in too".

Hank didn't need to hear anymore he carefully slid his legs over the bed trying to get down. Erin noticed her father figure attempting to walk with a cast covering his leg.

"Where are you going?"

"Where's it look like? To see my little girl".

"You're leg is in a cast you can't walk you need a wheelchair".

"What I need is to see Jordan and beat the hell out of Woods".

"Hank you need to calm down and really think about this. I told you I don't know the full story yet".

"Take me to see her".

She then left to get a wheelchair leaving Hank alone in his thoughts. His little girl was shot. Was she alright? Is she awake? Was she alive? All he knew is that if Denny was at the hospital too then he was somehow involved.

Jordan was starting to doze in and out of sleep due to the pain medication. Alvin and Adam stood outside the room when they saw Denny walking over. His arm was in a cast and sling. The two men stood in front blocking Jordan's room, Alvin closed the curtain so they wouldn't disturb his goddaughter.

"I suggest you walk away before I break your other arm". Adam snapped.

"In case you haven't noticed Jordan shot me". Denny said.

"You shot her first!"

"She came at me first, I had every right to defend myself".

"Jordan didn't even have the gun pointed at you yet you tackled her". Alvin spoke angrily.

"I was making sure she didn't do anything she'd regret".

"You better walk away before I do something I won't regret". Adam spat.

What the three adults didn't know is that Jordan is awake and she was watching a scowl planted on her face. Denny took a glance in the room and saw the teen without saying a word he walked off. Using his good hand he pulled his phone out and called someone.

"Yeah this is Denny Woods, I have some information on the Bingham murder".

He then hung up and left the hospital going to see someone.

Back in the hospital nobody knew Jordan was awake, she tried to turn on her good side but couldn't. By this point Erin was wheeling Hank down in the wheelchair the team approached him, all of them were afraid to tell their boss the truth. The man may have been in a wheelchair but he would still make their lives hell.

"What happened". Hank spoke.

The whole team was nervous to tell him but someone had to.

"Jordan went to see Woods at his office, she told Al that she was going home to pack some clothes and other stuff. She got a bat and….and". Antonio couldn't finish.

"And what?!"

"She had a gun". Jay admitted.

"What?"

"Jordan beat Woods with the bat first then was gonna turn the gun on him thankfully we got there before she could do anything. We talked her out of it and Woods tackled her and they fought over the gun Jo was shot first then he was. There's no internal damage done to Jo". Adam finished.

Hank looked into the room where his daughter was, he wheeled himself into the room as they watched. Adam couldn't take much more till he marched away and Kevin went after him.

"Where are you going man?" Kevin asked.

"Just need some air". Adam answered.

"This wasn't your fault man, you know that right".

"I should have protected her better, Woods told me whatever happened to Jo that was gonna be on me and her. I should have done more to keep her safe".

"Don't do this to yourself neither of you could have known any of this was gonna happen".

"She was ready to kill him today, what if she did do it? Jo would be in jail right but instead she's here after getting shot and that son of a bitch did it".

"We were there and we stopped her from making that mistake, yeah she got hurt but she'll bounce back like she always does and we will bring Woods down for everything he did, if he thinks he can get away messing with _our little sister_ he has another thing coming".

"We don't know what he's planning so how are we suppose to stop him?"

"I don't know but we will".

"I hope you're right man".

Jordan was in her room just as her father wheeled himself in the room, the teen looked at him.

"I'm so sorry daddy". Jordan spoke.

"Why". Hank replies.

"After what he did to you and me, I wanted him to feel what I felt. Make him go through what I went through. I wasn't planning on killing him but he kept egging me on".

"Where'd you get the gun?"

"You're safe. I saw you put the code in so many times that I memorized it. I know that I lied and stole you're gun I just….I wanted him to feel what I felt for two days. Fear. Terror. All of it. I wanted him to know what it's like to fear and almost beg for his life". Jordan paused for a moment as her voice began cracking. "The two days were bad dad, I went from being tied up to chained up. They beat me with bat, took a knife and cut me. Uncle Kenny and I almost died because of his cover being blown. When you guys came I gave myself up to save him and I had a gun held to my head thinking I was gonna die then the other came and saved me. Then you were shot almost died that was the last straw for me, I stayed with Uncle Alvin last night and this morning I told him I was going home to pack some clothes and other stuff I'll need. Went home got one of Justin's old baseball bats and one of your guns left and went to Woods office. I went in locked the door started hitting with the bat next I….I pulled the gun out I swear I wasn't gonna kill him just ya know injury him, shoot his arm or his leg. The others had a feeling they knew where I was and they stopped me from killing him he kept egging me on and wouldn't shut up. I put the gun down to my side and he tackled me we ended up fighting and next thing I know my side hurts like like a bitch and its bleeding, we still fought and his arm got shot. Next thing I know the others came in got us away from each others, Woods said something and Antonio made Kevin and Hailey drag him out".

"What'd he say?"

"I may have won the battle but the war is far from over. And he's right this isn't finished not until one of us goes down and it will be him. I'll go in front of whoever and tell them everything he did to me, to you. You'd do the exact same thing for me daddy so it's only fair I do it for you. It maybe you're job to protect me and keep me safe but it's my job to protect you and I don't care what I have to do in order to do it".

"Baby, you don't need to protect me I'm a man I can protect myself. Also I got the others watching my back. You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine". Hank smiled a little as a memory came to his mind. "The day you were born was the second happiest day of my life, the moment you were placed in my arms I couldn't believe it. I had another child, a little girl. The night right after you were born you're mother was asleep so was you're brother, I stayed up with you. You were a quiet baby at times that night I rocked you to sleep and I promised that no matter what I'd always find a way to protect you. The day we buried your mother I swore to her that I do whatever it took to keep you safe and I still plan to do that. I have always kept you and you're brother safe, I'll still do it. Wheelchair or not. Casts or not. Nothing won't stop me from keeping that promise".

Carefully as she could Jordan moved from her hospital bed and hugged her father tightly as she could, burying her face into his shoulder. Hank held his good arm around his little girl protectively.

"I love you daddy".

Hank kissed her head and held her close. "I love you too baby".

A couple of days have passed and Jordan was free to leave the hospital but she didn't. The teen had stayed by her father's side the whole time, she slept in the chair or right by his side. None of the doctors or nurses fought about it because Ms. Goodwin had allowed it.

The team had took turns leaving and going back to the hospital, they wanted to make sure their boss and Jordan were ok. Ever since what Jordan did they wanted to make sure Denny didn't try anything.

Late one evening visiting hours were over at the hospital Hank had ordered his team to go home and get proper rest. He also wanted Jordan to get proper rest and that was a fight by itself.

"Dad, I'm not leaving you. I'm fine. If I need sleep I'll sleep here. I'll eat here, the food may taste like crap but its fine". Jordan tells her father.

"Sweetheart you need real sleep not just rest, it's just for the night you'll be fine. Besides I know that all of you will be back in the morning". Hank replies.

"Just for the night?"

"Yes".

"Alright".

The teen gathered her stuff and kissed her father's cheek and he kissed her head.

"Rest up dad".

"You too".

Jordan left the room and went to find Connor, the young surgeon was finished checking on a patient when he saw the teen.

"Jo, is you're dad alright?" Connor asked.

"Yeah he's fine. Stubborn as hell but fine". Jordan said.

"What can I do for you?"

"If anything changes in his condition tonight please call. I don't wanna lose him".

"I will watch him like a hawk, you're father will make a full recovery. He still needs to be here for a couple of days for observation then once he gets his casts off he'll need physical therapy".

"Thanks Connor. For everything".

"Anytime kiddo. Quick reminder be careful of your side take it easy over the next few days".

"I will. Bye Connor and thanks again".

"See you Jo".

Jordan made her way down to the lobby, the team had left for the night except Antonio. Jordan was gonna stay with him for the night. They all agreed to change up who the teen would stay with so she'd always be around someone and to make sure Woods wouldn't know where she was if he tried something.

The senior detective saw his niece heading his way carrying her stuff he held his hand out and took it from her.

"Ready to go?" Antonio asked.

"Not really but it's just for the night so let's go". She replied.

"Hungry?"

"For sure. I don't know how much longer I could take hospital food".

Once outside the hospital two cops had showed up, Antonio kept his niece behind him as he looked at them curiously and angrily.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked the two detectives.

"Jordan Voight?" One of them asked, looking at her.

"It depends who's asking?" Jordan spoke.

"You need to come with us".

"She ain't going nowhere with either of you, what's this about?" Antonio almost snapped.

One of the detectives went around and handcuffed Jordan.

"What the hell man?!" Jordan yelled.

"What are you doing? She's a kid!" Antonio yells.

"Jordan Voight, you are under arrest for the murder of Kevin Bingham".


	13. Chapter 13

Jordan didn't fight because she didn't want more charges brought on her, she looked to Antonio with a pleading look.

"Antonio you gotta do something. You know I didn't do this". Jordan tells her surrogate uncle.

"Jo listen to me don't say a word until you get a lawyer". Antonio says.

"I didn't do it".

"Just don't say a word".

"Can you at least get my dad?"

"I'll get everyone".

"Time to go". One of the detectives said.

"I didn't do this, I'm a freaking teenager. I couldn't kill someone". Jordan says.

They brought Jordan to their car and drove off leaving Antonio pissed off he snatched his phone out of his pocket sending a 911 text to the team he said for them to meet at the District. His gut dropped, he now had to go tell Hank his daughter was just arrested for murder.

The senior detective went back in, he knew visitor hours were over he hoped one of them would let him see Hank. As he walked he ran into Will.

"Will, I need a favor". Antonio spoke quickly and urgently.

"Sure. Hey where's Jo? I thought she was staying with for for the night". Will replies.

"I need to see Hank its a emergency".

"What's wrong?"

"Jordan was just arrested".

"What? You're joking right".

"I wish I was, I need to tell Hank".

"Come on".

The older Halstead brought his brother's colleague up to Hank's room. He stayed outside the room while Antonio went inside. Hank was watching tv when he saw his senior detective cutting the tv off he looked over at him.

"Hey man, where's Jo?" Hank spoke.

"That's what I came to talk to you about. Hank, Jordan was just arrested".

Meanwhile

Jordan was brought downtown, she was fingerprinted and had her mugshot taken. She had an unamused and pissed off look on her face.

Two other detectives had came in and sat across from the teen.

"Jordan I'm, Detective Aaron James and this is my partner Michael Moore". Aaron said.

"I'm not saying a word until I get a lawyer". Jordan spoke bluntly.

"Jordan, if you get a lawyer we can't help you". Michael chimes in.

"Lawyer".

"This is what I can gather Kevin Bingham murdered you're brother, you wanted revenge so you kill him". Aaron said.

The teen looked them both in the eye. "Lawyer".

They brought the teen to lock up and she laid on the bed looking at the ceiling. Someone was coming down the hallway and Jordan heard.

"I said I'm not talking without a lawyer". Jordan said again.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I'm not a lawyer then". The rough gruff voice spoke.

Jordan knew that voice anywhere she shot up out of the bed and over to see her father. Hank was in a wheelchair as he looked at his daughter she looked at her father, reaching through the bars she grabbed his good hand and he put a gentle hand on her cheek.

"Dad you gotta do something, they don't believe me".

"I'll handle this, I'm gonna call in a couple of favors and I will get you out of this".

"Am I gonna go to jail?"

"No, he should have never went this far he knows you didn't do it".

"I'm scared daddy, if I go to jail and word gets out you know what'll happen".

"Hey hey, it won't get that far. We'll handle this, I'll get you out of this. What have you said so far?"

"I wanted a lawyer".

"Don't say a word until I can get someone".

"I won't".

"I'm so sorry Jo".

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I caused this".

"No you didn't".

"I have faith in you dad".

"Well isn't that sweet". A voice said.

The father and daughter look to see Denny with a smirk on his face. Jordan was lucky that the only thing that was holding her back were the bars. If Hank had something on him he'd use it on Denny.

"Come on Woods let me finish what I started!" Jordan yelled.

Hank wheeled over to the older man with a death glare. "Denny this needs to stop, you and I know both know Jordan didn't kill that son of a bitch".

"I'll drop all charges if she tells the truth". Denny said.

"I told the truth!" Jordan spoke.

Denny walked around his old partner and looked at the teen a huge smirk on his face.

"Before I forget to tell you, I'm also pressing charges on you for assault, assault and battery, gun charges, and attempted murder. I'll make sure you get put away".

"You shouldn't have had my dad shot and almost killed".

"Prove it was me, a lot of people want you're father dead who's to say someone else didn't do it".

"I should have pulled that trigger and made damn sure I wouldn't have missed. I didn't do it because I wasn't gonna stoop to that level like you did. You're nothing. All you are is a weak pathetic son of a bitch with a huge ego. You're ego is bruised because you won't admit you got beat up by a teenage girl, you hide that fact because how will people look at you? A guy like you gets the shit beat out of him by a girl hell my ego would be hurt too".

She know exactly how to push his buttons, Denny had a scowl planted on his face. Jordan smirked she knew be wouldn't hit her in front of Hank.

"What's wrong Woods? I tell the truth? I know you wanna smack me around like you did before only this time you won't. Not in front of my dad because we both know he'll kick your ass wheelchair or not". She then reached through the bars yanking him forward making him hit the bars, a death glare on her face. "Let me tell you this Woods, I maybe behind bars now but the next time you see me I won't. Next time I'll be out and I will get you. If anything happens to my dad or anyone else I care about while I'm here I will reign down hell so bad you won't believe it. And when you go away and I know you will I have a couple going away presents for you".

She released the man and he stormed away while Jordan watched with a smirk. Hank wheeled down to his little girl.

"Jo keep your head down and stay quiet. I'll handle this". Hank tells her.

"I know you will". Jordan replies.

Hank kissed his daughter's forehead and the teen kissed her father's cheek. He then left, Jordan went back to laying on the bed.

The older man was able to catch up to Denny as he was leaving the station.

"Denny!" Hank yelled.

Denny looked to see his former partner chasing him. "What do you want Hank?"

"You and I both know Jordan didn't kill that son of bitch, there's nothing linking her to it".

"Actually there's a witness who placed you're daughter there the night of the murder. You may have been able to keep her out of trouble before but not this time Hank. Not to mention she's also being charged with assault, assault and battery, gun charges, and attempted murder. You're precious little girl will never see the light of day again. I hear jail ain't a place for cops, the minute word gets out about Jordan it ain't gonna be a good place for her".

"Denny this needs to stop, I know why you're doing this".

"Either Jordan talks or she rots, I wonder what it was like for her to see you behind bars at 11. Now you're gonna see her behind bars".

"Jordan didn't do it".

"Then who did, like I said she talks or she rots".

Without another word Denny walked away going to his car and Hank went back to his. Erin and Alvin were with him they got him back in the car.

"How's Jo?" Erin asked.

"She's holding it together for now, we need to get her out now". Hank replied.

"How?" Alvin asked.

"Denny said that there's a witness who saw Jo there the night of the murder".

"But she wasn't there". Erin spoke.

"I know but Denny is gonna make damn sure she goes down for it and I'll be damned if she goes to jail".

They all headed back to the District, the team didn't know what to do. Antonio picked his phone up and called someone, he was about to let his niece sit in jail for a crime she didn't commit.

"I need a favor".

By the time morning came they all headed home to shower and change then headed to the court house for Jordan's hearing. Jordan was standing next to a court officer with her wrist handcuffed. She still didn't have an attorney yet but she had faith in her father and the others.

The judge had just came in and so did Jimmy Osha, Jordan was standing by herself she glanced back to see her father and the others.

"Court is now in session. Ms Voight where is you're attorney?" The judge asked.

"I don't-" Jordan was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Right here you're honor, sorry for the delay". A male's voice said.

Every looked to see Peter Stone walking in and stood next to the teen.

"It's a nice surprise to see you Mr. Stone. Can I hear the people on bail".

"The people request 100, 000 dollars you're honor". Jimmy said.

"That's outrageous, my client is 15 years old, she's not a flight risk. She has ties to the community. Jordan should be remained to the custody of her father who is right in the courtroom". Peter spoke.

"I hereby the defendant be remanded to the juveniles detention center until trial. Court adjourned".

After the gavel was slammed down Jordan was horrified, she ran over to her father and the others and hugged them. The teen sat down next to her father as Hank took a hold of her hand.

"You're gonna be just fine sweetheart, keep your head down and don't say anything". Hank says.

"I can't believe this is happening". Jordan said.

"Well believe it". A voice said.

They all looked to see Denny there a smug look on his face, Jordan leaped up from her seat and lunged for Denny only to be stopped by Jay and Erin.

"Let me go! You're gonna pay for this Woods! Wait till I get my hands on you! Get off me!" Jordan fought to get out of the hold.

"Jo, we need to you relax". Jay tells her.

"Let me go Jay! You should let me finish what I started!"

Hank then wheeled himself over while Jay and Erin held his daughter back. He was viciously glaring at his former partner.

"Get the hell out of here now". Hank spat.

"Or what Hank?" Denny challenged.

Slowly taking his time Hank began to slowly get out of his wheelchair and was trying to balance himself, Antonio and Alvin tried to help him so he wouldn't fall.

"Hank you have a cast on your leg with a gunshot wound that's healing, sit down". Alvin spoke.

"You're gonna regret the day you crossed that line Denny". Hank bit.

"Get the hell out of here now". Erin said dangerously.

"See you around". Denny told everyone.

Jay and Erin still held back the teen as she was fighting their hold, the court officers went over to get her. Jordan hugged her father one last time before going with them.

Hank watched on as his little girl was being escorted away to a juvenile detention center. Peter looked at their faces and spoke up.

"I'll get Jordan out of this, so far there's no evidence linking her to the murder". Peter said.

"Denny said that there's a witness who saw Jo that night". Hank says.

"I'll talk to this witness and see what they remember".

"What about the other charges? He said he's gonna get her for assault, assault and battery, gun charges, and attempted murder. Peter, Jordan didn't intend to do any of that he drove her to it".

"I'll see what I can do".

"Thank you".

"You can really thank Antonio he's the one who called".

Everyone looked to the senior detective in shock and surprise, Hank wheeled over and shook his hand.

"Thank you". Hank said.

"You're welcome". Antonio replied.

"So now what do we do?" Kevin asked.

"Leave that to me". Hank answered.

Meanwhile

Denny was meeting up with the witness, it was a young woman.

"Nice to see you". Denny said.

"What do you want?" The woman said.

"You were a witness the night Bingham was killed".

"Someone broke in and dragged him out of the house".

"Who was it?"

"A man, I think".

"Are you willing to go on record and testify?"

"What's in it for me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You want me to testify, I want 20 grand".

"You're crazy".

"Want me to testify or not?"

"Fine. But first we're gonna go over a few details, you didn't see a man drag Kevin out the house. You saw a teenage girl, 15, she hit Kevin over the head with a gun dragging him out and she said, 'it's time for you to pay for what you did to my brother'. You say that I'll get you you're 20 grand".

"Fine whatever".

The two split and left.

While

Jordan was being transferred to a juvenile detention center, she wasn't scared or anything. She knew that she'd fight someone her size, but she could have still been in danger.

Once arriving she headed inside, she was given a blanket and a set of clothes. All the juveniles looked at her with glares, most of them knew she was the kid of a cop. The guard brought her to a room.

"Enjoy your stay". He said.

She walked in the room to see a single bed, a metal toilet, and a messed up sink. The door was then shut with a force. Jordan dropped her stuff on the bed and sat on it, after a moment she screamed loudly.

A few hours had passed and the teen was changed into a orange jumpsuit she was laying on the bed on her side. The whole time she was scratching her arms, wanting to cut. All of a sudden her door was opened.

"Voight you got a visitor ". The guard said

The teen got up and went over, he handcuffed her wrist and walked with the guard. They got to the visiting area, Peter was there she was escorted over to the table and handcuffed.

"Hi Jo". Peter greeted her.

"Peter. What are you doing here?" Jordan replied.

"I need to talk to you about this case".

"I'm really not in the mood to talk".

"You have to talk or you're going to jail, for a crime you probably didn't commit".

"Fine".

"The night Kevin Bingham was murdered where were you?"

"I was at home".

"Can anyone vouch for your whereabouts?"

"At first no".

"Can you explain".

"After….after my brother died I wasn't in a social mood so I went home nobody was there went to my brother's room and cried. My dad came home to check on me told me he was going for a drive then he left. After he left I…I went and found my dad's stash of booze and drank, found a pocket knife and cut my wrist".

"So after you're father left nobody was with you?"

"No".

"Jo you told Lieutenant Woods and I quote, 'I'm not sorry he's dead but damn sure glad I am'. You said those words?"

"Damn right I did. That son of bitch killed my big brother and _I'm_ supposed to be sorry or feel remorse that's not happening and it will never happen. My dad lost his son, my sister in law lost her husband, my nephew lost his father, I lost my big brother. I'm not sorry he's dead but I am damn sure glad he is, when you find the person who did it let me know I wanna shake their hand". She chuckled dryly as she saw the look on Peter's face. "I know what you're thinking I sound cold hearted, evil. I don't care everyone is worried about that son of a bitch getting killed but where was everyone when my brother died? Huh. Nobody cared when Justin died but their all worried about the bastard that killed him".

"Jo that's not true a lot of people cared".

"Who tell me who? Other than Intelligence who else cared. Woods? Tell me who else cared about my brother? Who else gave a damn about him? Justin screwed up at times everyone does but at least he changed his ways, for me, for my dad, Olive and Daniel. At least we cared when no one else did".

"Tell me how this all came about".

"Denny Woods has a bruised ego and taking it out on me. I told him to back off my dad and that's when it started".

"What started?"

"All this. He set me up, had me arrested twice. He made me…..he made me relapse. Had me taken from my dad by saying he abuses me and had me placed with a child molester after that I was kidnapped by a pissed off gang. One of them held a gun to my head, he had my dad shot and almost killed and now this".

"Let's take this one at a time, how'd he set you up?"

"He planted drugs and cash on me, I was arrested put in a cell then jumped".

"How'd you know it was him?"

"The stuff showed up after he talked to me".

"You said he made you relapse".

Jordan looked down sadly as the memories came back to her. "Yeah".

"What happened"

The teen bit her lip as pain and sadness filled her body, she was lucky and a bit grateful that her wrist were handcuffed. Peter saw how emotional the teen was getting.

"Take your time".

"After Justin died….I turned to drinking and cutting to ease my pain. It took awhile for me to get sober and not cut. The day after I got jumped my dad brought me to the District so Woods wouldn't try anything, I left my backpack in the car so I went to get it. Once I got it Woods was right there we talked, before I hit him I walked away when he said losing Justin was real hard he brought up my drinking and cutting, said that I was taking the cowards way out. I was weak, pathetic, alone like my dad. I went back in, Adam asked what was wrong I didn't tell him. They got a case and before he left my dad checked on me, once he left I couldn't focus so I went to his office got my fake ID and pocket knife and left. I went to a liquor store got some booze went to my brother's grave and drank, cut my wrist. The last thing I remember before passing out was that I was walking I sat down closed my eyes and that was it".

Peter had never heard this, a couple of tears ran down his face and he wiped them away.

"What happened after that".

"I woke up and everyone was there, while I was recovering it was told to DCFS that my dad abuses me so after my 72 hour psych hold I was released to them, this lady took me home to get some stuff and we left. She was supposed to take me to a home for teen girls but she didn't".

"Where'd she take you?"

"She brought me to the house of someone my dad arrested years ago. His name was Troy Willis, my dad arrested him for a lot of stuff but found out afterwards he abused kids".

"Jo did he ever"...

"No the most he did was bust my lip, sprain my wrist and hit me. That's all".

"Keep going".

"Woods told a gang that I was stealing product, pocketing money, that stuff so they kidnapped me. Held me hostage for almost 2 days, tortured me. I went from being tied up to being chained up, they hit me with a baseball bat, cut with a knife, I never broke. My Uncle Kenny was undercover and found me, he broke his cover to save me. I called my dad and the others the came, the gang was gonna kill me and my uncle so I surrendered myself so my uncle would live. One of them held a gun to my head and the others got to me in time. Afterwards I saw my dad, I told him that Woods was behind it a minute later a car drives by and bullets start flying my dad jumped in front of me and saved me. He took two to the arm and one to the leg, he almost died because of Woods".

"What did you do?"

"When I stayed with my Uncle Alvin one night I stayed up and wanted to make Woods pay so the next day I told my uncle that I was going home to get some clothes and other stuff".

"You didn't".

"I went home, got one of my brother's metal baseball bats put it in a duffel bag and got one if my dad's guns".

"How'd you get the gun?"

"My dad's safe, I saw him put the code a lot I memorized it. Once I got the gun I left to Woods office".

"Jo did you plan on killing him?"

"As much as I wanted to, no I didn't plan to kill him. I just wanted to make him suffer the way I did. I took the bat and hit him a few times".

"Why'd you need the gun?"

"My dad was shot in front of me, I wanted him to feel that kind of pain. I didn't wanna kill him I wanted him to suffer the way I did. I almost did though he kept egging me on and on but I didn't kill him because I knew it wouldn't change anything. My dad wouldn't be better, I would feel better but he wasn't worth it so I put the gun down".

"What happened after that".

"I put the gun by my side and be tackled me, we fought next thing I know my side hurts like a bitch and I'm bleeding we're still fighting and next thing I know his arm is shot. The others came in separated us took us to the hospital".

"Then you were just arrested last night".

"Yup that's why I'm here".

"Jo I'm going to do everything I can to get you out of this".

"Thank you Peter".

"You're welcome".

"How'd you know that all this was going on?"

"Antonio called and updated me, I took the case on right away".

"Thank you".

"Anytime kiddo".

District 21

Everyone was back at the District by this point, everyone was pissed. The squad was dead silent nobody knew what to do or what to say. Hank was uneasy the whole time, he didn't know if his little girl was alright, if she was alive, any of it. He then had an idea.

"Alright, I need two going under in the juvie detention center where Jordan is. I need eyes on her to make sure she's safe and to make sure she stays that way". Hank tells his team.

"Kev and I could do it". Adam suggested.

"It'll work no one will suspect a thing". Antonio spoke.

Hank looked to his two detectives. "Go, I expect a report every hour".

"You got it Sarge". They said in union.

"Make sure you each have a cover before you go".

They nodded, Mouse quickly began making covers for the two men while they went to get uniforms. Hank went to his office so he could think, he shut his door. Erin had followed her father figure she knocked and went in.

"Hank she'll be ok, you should head back to the hospital to get checked out". Erin spoke.

"Me being in a hospital ain't gonna help Jo". Hank replied.

"You're right".

"I gotta take care of something, tell Ruzek and Atwater I want a report as soon as they can".

"Where are you going?"

"I have to take care of something".

Without another word Hank left his office leaving Erin in there sighing. What was Hank up to? Where was he going? She didn't know all she knew is that it was gonna hopefully be a way to help Jordan.

After an hour Mouse had set up Adam and Kevin's covers. Once grabbing their covers the two partners left, Kevin drove and every now and then he looked to his partner.

"You alright man?" Kevin asked.

"I should have protected Jo better, made sure that son of a bitch didn't do anything to her". Adam replied.

"That ain't on you bro, you couldn't have known he was planning any of that".

"I knew he was planning something just not anything like this. After Jo got arrested the first time I went to see him he want dirt on her but there's nothing on her and he told me that whatever happened to her is on me and Jo. I'm partially responsible for what happened to her".

"Don't do this to yourself man, I'm sure Voight blames himself enough. Nobody is to blame but Woods".

Adam let what his partner said sink in as they continued to drive.

Meanwhile

Hank went to see the prosecutor who was trying his daughter he may have been in a wheelchair but he didn't care. He went in the office just as Jimmy was going over some paperwork he heard his door open just as Hank entered the room.

"Hank what a surprise". Jimmy said.

"You're trying my daughter". Hank spoke.

"Listen I know you're upset-" He was cut off by the older man.

"I'm a hell of a lot more than upset! You and I both know Jordan didn't do this!"

"My hands are tied Hank, there's nothing I can do".

"Nothing you can do? Nothing you can do! There's a lot you could do. Jimmy there's no evidence linking her to it, you're going off by hearsay".

"Actually there's a witness linking her to the murder Hank, they're going on record to testify".

"Isn't there something you can do? Anything?"

"I'm sorry".

"You will be because if anything happens to Jordan, I swear on everything you won't know what hit you".

Hank left the office and once outside Denny was waiting for him.

"You got a lot of balls showing your face". Hank spat.

"What's wrong Hank? Can't get your little girl out of jail? You knew it was a matter of time after all it runs in the family". Denny replied smugly.

"You're going to highly regret crossing that line with me Denny because everything you did to my daughter I'm gonna make damn sure I bury you for it".

"Like I said before. Bring it on".

Before things got too heated Hank left leaving his old partner there. Denny made sure the older man was out of hear and eye sight before he got his phone out making a call.

"You know what to do".

While

Kevin and Adam arrived to the juvenile detention center where Jordan was, they headed inside. They found their 'boss' and he was showing them around. The two partners followed them and stopped once they saw the teens in a orderly line, they held their breath as they saw Jordan.

When Jordan saw the two her eyes went wide but remained normal as she kept walking. The guard looked at the two partners.

"That's Jordan Voight, she's Hank Voight's kid. In here for murder". The guard said.

"You don't say". Kevin spoke.

"Anyway I'm off you know you're assignments get to work".

"You got it boss". Adam says.

Once he was gone the two went to find Jordan, all the teens were getting put in their cells. A guard was escorting Jordan as all the other teens looked at her with death glares.

"Ignore them, they ain't gonna do nothing". The guard tells her.

"I will". Jordan said.

"I honestly didn't know Hank had a daughter".

"You know my dad?"

"You sound nervous".

"Anytime someone says they know my dad I don't know if it'll be a good thing or a bad thing".

"Nothing's gonna happen to you".

"I hope so".

"He helped me out a few times, I owe him".

Kevin and Adam found Jordan they walked down to her and the guard.

"Hey we got it from here". Kevin said.

"You sure?" The guard asked.

"Yeah they actually need you". Adam said.

"Alright".

The guard left leaving Jordan with the two partners, they quickly escorted her into the cell and went close by so they wouldn't get caught.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jordan asked.

"We're here to keep an eye on you". Kevin answered.

"My dad's idea".

"Don't be mad Jo". Adam said.

"I'm not".

She then hugged them both tightly. "Thanks guy".

The day passed by quickly and slowly, after dinner the teens were all brought back to their cells. Kevin and Adam tried to stay close by Jordan but not to much without getting noticed.

As Jordan was getting brought back to her cell, she got a knot in her stomach. Something was wrong. Something was going to happen. Once she and the guard got close by her cell the guard's phone rang and he stepped away.

Jordan was about to go back in her cell when 5 other people jumped her. They got her down on the floor as they hit and kicked her repeatedly, she couldn't fight back. She was outnumbered.

One of the teens had took her head and hit it against the wall leaving her barely conscious. Blood slowly started to come out of her head as she was slowly losing consciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

Jordan was on the floor as blood was coming from her head, the teen was barely conscious.

"K….Kev…A…Adam…help". Jordan slurred.

Kevin and Adam were walking around since they couldn't find Jordan, all of a sudden they both got a gut feeling something was really wrong. They turned down the hallway where the teen's cell was when they turned and saw Jordan on the floor half conscious and blood coming from her head they rushed over to her.

"Jordan!" Adam yelled.

They got by her and Kevin gently took her head he felt something warm and wet on his hand and fingers, he looked to see her blood now covering his hand.

"We gotta get her out of here". Kevin spoke shakily.

"Jo, come on sweetie wake up". Adam says, taping her cheeks.

The teen could barely focus, her eyes were getting heavier and heavier.

"H…hurts". Jordan whimpers.

"Come on sweetheart get up".

"Mhm…tired".

"No Jo, you gotta stay awake for us kiddo. Stay awake".

"D….d…daddy".

Adam scooped the teen up cradling her to his chest, the whole time her blood was covering his clothes. Kevin was in front of them rushing to get out of the center. Jordan was still trying to focus but it was getting harder and harder.

"A…Adam….m sorry…didn't mean it". She slurred.

"It's not your fault sweetie, I should have protected you better". Adam spoke softly.

"Hurts".

"It's gonna be ok".

Jordan kept fighting closing her eyes but they kept growing heavier by the minute. Adam freaked out when he saw her eyes closing.

"No Jo, you gotta stay awake honey".

"C…can't".

"Yes you can I know you can".

"F….five".

"Five what honey?"

"Five".

"Kev step on it".

Kevin pressed his foot down on the gas pedal going faster, when Adam looked to his partner Jordan had shut her eyes and he looked back at her horrified.

"Jordan, sweetheart? Jo! Wake up sweetie come on wake up". He was taping her cheeks.

He checked her pulse and it was weak but steady.

"How is she?" Kevin asked.

"Pulse is weak but steady".

"We're almost there".

"Come on Jo, wake up sweetie come on wake up you gotta wake up now". Adam says as he tapped her cheeks.

A moment later they arrived to Med, Kevin got out quickly and opened the door he tried to get the teen out of Adam's hold.

"Let me get her man". Kevin tells his partner.

"I got her". Adam replies shakily.

"Adam, I'll get her".

Kevin then took a hold of his boss's daughter and rushed her inside while Adam was frozen where he stood. Was Jordan alright? Would she live? Would she die? He looked to see her blood covering his clothes with a shaky hand he pulled his phone out and dialed Jay.

"Jay, something happened. It's Jo".

Kevin was in the hospital, Maggie had seen him carrying in Jordan.

"I need some help here!" Kevin yelled.

"Dr. Choi!" Maggie calls for one of the doctors.

"On it. What do we got'. Ethan spoke quickly.

"Jordan Voight, head injury lost consciousness in the car been down a couple of minutes maybe". Kevin informed the doctor.

"I got her, have you contacted her father yet?"

"Not yet".

"Detective, Jordan is in good hands go call her father we got her".

The detective looked to the teen with a saddened look. "You'll be alright Jo, you'll get through this".

Her monitors then began going crazy. Which caused Kevin to freak.

"Hey what's going on?"

"BPs dropping!" April says.

"Let's get her up for a head CT so we know what we're dealing with". Dr. Choi spoke.

Jordan was rushed out the room and to the elevators while Kevin watched helplessly.

Meanwhile

Hank didn't know what else to do so he headed to Denny's house. He hoped if he confessed to the murder Jordan wouldn't be tried. He got to the house and struggled to get up the steps, he then knocked. Denny opened the door to see his former partner there.

"Hank come in". Denny says.

"I need to talk to you". Hank said.

"You want the charges dropped against Jordan".

"Denny, you and I both know she didn't kill that bastard".

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I know my daughter, yeah Jordan has a temper but she wouldn't resort to murder".

"What are you doing here Hank?"

"Let's say hypothetically I confess to killing the son of a bitch who killed my son. How I hunted Bingham like a dog, made him dig his own grave, and shot him. I say that on record I want all charges dropped on Jordan even the bogus ones".

"Deal".

"I also want Jordan released tonight".

"I'll see what I can do".

Hank knew he couldn't let his little girl take the fall for his crime, while Denny was setting up his phone was vibrating he ignored it the first time. His phone wouldn't stop vibrating so he checked it.

-Jo's in the hospital its bad. Get here now! Erin.

The older man felt his heart drop to his gut he then left quickly getting to the hospital.

Chicago Med

Jordan was getting test done the entire time Adam and Kevin were waiting. They had informed the team and they were on there way. Kevin looked to his partner.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Kevin asked.

"I remember the first time I met Jo, she was the sweetest little girl. She's like the little sister I never had". Adam replies.

 _*Flashback*_

 _12 year old, Jordan was rushing in the District. Her backpack hanging off her shoulder wide open she kept looking back behind her when she got inside she wasn't paying attention when she bumped into someone and her stuff from her backpack was everywhere._

" _Sorry, guess I wasn't paying attention". Jordan says._

" _It's alright, let me help you with that". Adam replies._

 _The young girl looked up at him and smiled._

" _You must be Adam Ruzek, the new guy"._

" _I am and you are"._

" _My name's Jordan but everyone calls me Jo"._

" _Nice to meet you Jo, you need some help with something?"_

" _I'm good, I wanted to see if my dad was in"._

" _You're dad's a cop?"_

" _Yup he works in Intelligence"._

" _Really? Who's your dad?"_

" _Ruzek you coming or what?" Hank says coming up the steps._

" _Hi daddy". Jordan greeted her father._

" _Hey sweetie". Hank hugged his daughter._

 _The older Sergeant then looked to his new officer. "Ruzek, I see you met my daughter Jordan"._

" _I did we just met". Adam said._

 _Hank quickly looked back to his daughter. "Jo you'll be staying with Trudy while we work alright. If you need anything I'm right upstairs"._

" _Ok dad"._

 _He kissed her head and she kissed his cheek, Hank then went up to the squad. Adam was speechless he had a feeling that Hank had a child but wasn't sure, the young girl chuckled looking at the officer's face._

" _I get that look sometimes, he won't bite you're head off or chew you out"._

" _What's it like having him for a dad?"_

" _He's the best dad ever he can be a little overprotective but all dads are like that"._

" _My dad's like that. So you got any brothers or sisters?"_

" _I have one older brother, Justin. He's in jail right now but they said he should come home soon hopefully. Then Erin she's practically like my sister, she's known me since I was two"._

" _That's pretty cool"._

" _You should go I don't want you to get in trouble"._

" _I won't get in trouble"._

 _Jordan chuckled. "You don't know my dad quite yet. It was nice meeting you Adam"._

" _You too Jo"._

 _*Back to reality*_

"She was always a sweet kid, never hurt a fly". Adam said.

"Back when Kim and I were on patrol, sometimes we'd watch Jo while Voight and you guys were in the field. Platt always told us if anything happened to Jordan while she was with us we didn't have to worry about Voight, we'd have to worry about her". Kevin says.

"Don't forget about Al, as soon as I met Jo, I told him right away and he made it clear to me. If I were ever watching her keep my eyes on her and never let her out of my sight because if I did he'd kick my ass".

Before Kevin could speak the whole team came rushing in, they saw that Adam and Kevin's clothes were still covered in the teen's blood.

"Where's Jordan?" Jay asked.

"They rushed her up for tests". Kevin answered.

"What happened? What the hell happened!" Alvin yells.

"Al calm down". Antonio said to him calmly.

"No! I won't calm down! That's _my_ goddaughter getting tests done! So I'm gonna ask again what the hell happened".

"We were doing our patrols we went to look for Jo, we found her by her cell. She….she had blood coming from her head so whoever jumped her bashed her head against the wall". Adam explains.

"All you had to do was watch and protect her. That's all you had to do!"

"Let's all relax right now". Hailey said.

Alvin looked at Adam. "I told you from day one, if you're watching her nothing else matters but her. All you had to do was watch and protect her".

"Al let's walk". Jay said.

He walked away with the older detective, Adam and Kevin understood his anger and frustration they wondered if Hank would act the same way. Kim saw the look on their faces and went to them.

"It wasn't either of you're faults, ok. Al's just upset we all are". She tells the two men.

Adam zoned out he kept thinking of what Jordan meant when she said five. Antonio saw his face.

"What's up man". Antonio spoke.

"In the car Jordan said five". Adam answers.

"Five people jumped her". Erin realized.

"So we find the five punks and talk to them".

Before something else could be said Hank had went to his team, a worried and saddened look on his face.

"Where is she? Where's Jo?" Hank asked worriedly.

"Hank she's getting test done right now". Erin tells him.

He looked to his detectives, a glare now on his face. "What happened. All I told you to do was watch her! How hard is it to watch a 15 year old!"

"Were sorry Sarge". Kevin said.

"What happened".

"We were doing our patrol and going to check on Jo, we found her by her cell. She was bleeding from her head and was barely conscious, we rushed her here quickly. On the way here she said five, I'm gonna take a guess and say five little punks jumped her". Adam explains.

"Go back to the center and find out who jumped her. I want names and I wanna know why".

"All due respect Sarge we wanna be here for Jo. This happened on our watch".

"Go!"

When Hank yelled they knew not to argue with him instead they left going back to the juvie center. The older father just waited and waited hoping to hear something, anything on his little girl. Erin looked to him and went over to him.

"You know it wasn't their fault right, they didn't do this to her". Erin said.

"They were suppose to watch and protect her not let this happen". Hank bit.

"Hank I understand you're upset and scared you have every right to be don't take it out on the team when they're trying to help. Adam and Kevin made a mistake by not being there they were trying not to be made, I'm sure they both feel very guilty about the whole thing".

The older man knew she was right they probably felt extremely guilty about the whole thing, he was just upset and scared.

A couple of hours had passed and still no word on Jordan's condition, Dr. Rhodes had also been assigned to her case. Currently he was looking over the young teen all of a sudden she began seizing.

"Jordan! Come on kiddo don't do this". Connor whispers.

He then looked over her scans and saw pressure on her brain and if he didn't get it under control she would die.

"Let's get her up to the OR now!"

They rushed the teen up to the OR while Connor went to find Hank. He went around the hospital and ended up finding the older father and the team, taking a breath he went over to him. Hank saw the doctor coming and went to him.

"What's wrong?" Hank asked quickly.

"Jordan had a seizure, from looking at her scans we found pressure on her brain. Were going to go and relieve the pressure before it's too late". Connor explained.

"Please save her, save my little girl".

"I will".

The two shook hands then Connor ran off to the OR to do Jordan's surgery.

Meanwhile

Kevin and Adam were heading back to the juvie center, the entire time Adam had zoned out.

* _Flashback*_

 _The team was heading out and Hank didn't want to leave his daughter by herself, he looked to see who could watch her. He saw how well Jordan was getting along with Adam._

" _Ruzek you got a sec". Hank called for the officer._

" _Yes sir". Adam replies, going to the office._

 _Hank closes the door and turned to his new officer. "You good with kids?"_

" _I'm sorry but I'm lost"._

" _I don't wanna leave Jordan by herself, I was hoping you wouldn't mind watching her. If you don't want to I don't mind asking Trudy"._

" _I'll watch her"._

" _Alright. I just want you to know what I'm about to say I'm not saying it as a cop or you're boss but as a father. If anything happens to Jordan while she's with you I will hurt you"._

" _I completely understand"._

" _Good"._

 _Hank went out and called his daughter. "Jo come here sweetheart"._

" _Coming". Jordan replies._

 _The young girl went to her father's office and saw Adam with her father._

" _Yes dad"._

" _Jo, Adam is gonna watch you while were in the field"._

" _You'll be careful won't you?"_

" _Aren't we always"._

" _You know what I mean"._

" _Also you are to not leave the District for any reason"._

" _But dad"._

" _No buts Jordan, you're still grounded. That means home, school, and here that's it"._

" _Fine"._

" _Be good and behave for him"._

" _I will"._

 _Hank hugged his daughter and kissed her head, she then kissed his cheek. Alvin saw and heard that his new partner would be watching his goddaughter so he headed over to his friend's office. Jordan waved to her godfather and he smiled then kissed her head and she headed to the lounge._

" _Hank you mind if I borrow Ruzek for a quick sec". Alvin says to his friend._

" _Sure". Hank said._

 _Adam followed his partner back to Alvin's desk._

" _What's up Al". Adam said._

" _I want you to listen and listen closely. Jordan is my goddaughter". Alvin started._

" _I didn't know that"._

" _Now you do. I'm only gonna tell you this once, when you're watching her nothing else matters but her. You have your eyes on her and only her. If anything happens to her Hank will be the least of your worries"._

" _I got it"._

" _Good"._

 _The team left out leaving Adam alone with Jordan, he didn't know anything about kids so he didn't really know what to do. The twelve year old left the lounge going to his desk._

" _Don't let them scare you". Jordan tells them._

" _Whatcha talkin bout?" Adam asked confused._

" _I heard my dad and Uncle Alvin talk to you, don't let them scare you. They mean well they're overprotective"._

" _I can tell. If you don't mind me asking where's you're mom?"_

 _Jordan felt sadness and pain shoot through her heart, a lump formed in her throat. She's always had a hard time talking about her mother. Adam saw the look and got worried._

" _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you"._

" _It's ok you didn't know, my mom she died when I was a baby. So that's why my dad is the way he is with me so is my brother and Erin"._

" _I'm sorry"._

" _It's ok you didn't know"._

" _So what happened that you got grounded?"_

" _This kid at school said something about my dad and brother so I punched. We both got detention and well my dad grounded me"._

" _Whatever he said it's not true, don't listen to them they just wanna bring you down"._

" _I know it's just my dad and brother always protects and defends me it was my turn to defend them"._

" _I feel ya kiddo. So what do you wanna do?"_

" _I have some ideas"._

 _Almost ten minutes later the squad was trashed as the two were playing with a football. Papers were on the floor, chairs were everywhere, the two were laughing and playing the whole time._

 _Jordan felt as if she had another older brother, she had her brother now she considered as her brothers, Jay, Adam, and she was getting to know one of the patrol officers Kevin Atwater. They may not be blood related but they are now family._

 _Adam had fun watching the young girl, she was like the little sister he never had. The two continued to goof off and trash the squad._

 _*Back to reality*_

Adam was so deep and far in his thoughts he never heard Kevin calling him.

"Ruz, Ruzek". Kevin says to his partner.

"Yeah sorry". Adam said.

"You good?"

"I'm fine".

The two headed inside, they went to the office of the warden. Adam was trying to keep his cool the whole time. Images of Jordan laying on the floor, bleeding from her head, losing consciousness then passing out. He kept looking at his clean clothes imaging her blood was still on them. Kevin looked to him with a concerned look.

"You sure you're alright? I can do this if you don't want to".

"I'm good".

The warden finally got to the office looking at the two. "What can I do for you gentlemen".

"Chicago PD. We need the security footage where Jordan Voight's cell is". Kevin said.

"May I ask what for".

"She was jumped and attacked earlier, she's currently in surgery at Chicago Med right now". Adam trying to keep his voice calm and steady.

"Look it's just kids being kids, probably no harm done".

Adam then forcefully grabbed the guy by the shirt looking at him with a glare. "Jordan was jumped by 5 of these little punk ass kids! She was bleeding from her head! If she doesn't make it I swear to god, I will send everyone here to prison and make damn sure you all get ratted out as snitched. You want that to happen because I don't care".

"Y-you don't understand".

"What don't we understand?" Kevin asked.

"I know you're boss, Hank Voight. He helped me out a few times, helped a couple of the other guys out. If he finds out that I let his daughter get jumped he'll kill me".

"What do you think I'm gonna do? What do you think the rest of us are gonna if she dies? If you think Hank Voight if you're problem pal you got another thing coming. Now I suggest you tell me everything you know before I put your head through a wall". Adam spat.

"I was paid off so was a guard to look the other way, he said it was supposed to be a simple thing not something like this".

"Who's he?"

"Don't make me say".

"Wanna know what we saw tonight? An innocent 15 year old girl bleeding from her head barely alive, she could barely talk to me. Not only is she our boss's daughter she's our little sister. Now before you piss me off more I suggest you cough up a name and the footage now".

"Denny Woods. He paid me off. Said something he needed Jordan off his trail so he wanted something done. I swear it was supposed to be a small fight or something not this".

"We want the footage, the names of the kids and that guard or else I'll beat it out of you".

"Ok ok just please whatever you do, don't tell Voight".

"Right now he's the _very least_ of your worries".

After getting the security footage the two partners looked at it, on the tape it showed Jordan being escorted to her cell by the guard. The guard pulled his phone out leaving the teen to walk back to her cell.

As the partners watched they picked at their nails. When they saw Jordan getting jumped by 5 teen boys they got sick to their stomachs, they felt as if they were gonna puke. What had pissed them off was the fact that the guard was around the corner hiding. Adam had stormed out when he saw that Kevin saw and chased after him.

"Adam hey man slow down". Kevin tells his partner.

"I can't, when I find this guard he'll wish he was never born". Adam bit.

"Look I get it emotions are high right now, Jo's in surgery-". He was cut off by Adam's outburst.

"Yeah Jo's in surgery because we weren't there! I didn't protect her from Woods like I was suppose to. I should have done something, anything to protect her but I didn't and look what happened. Woods did all this and I didn't do a damn thing, he told me that whatever happened to Jordan was gonna be on me and her. He's right this is on me but I'll be damned if Jo blames herself".

"This ain't on you bro it's not, you couldn't have known he was gonna do any of this".

"I knew he was gonna do something I just didn't think he'd go this far".

"Were gonna get him and he'll never hurt Jo again".

"You're damn right he won't".

Chicago Med

Hank was still in the waiting room, he was slowly becoming impatient about not hearing anything on his daughter's condition. Connor had finished Jordan's surgery he scrubbed out and went to see the older father.

Nobody had moved from their spots or said a word, when they saw Connor approaching Hank saw him and went to him.

"How's Jordan?" Hank asked, his voice full of fear and worry.

"Hank, Jordan's….


	15. Chapter 15

Hank felt his heart race in his chest, was his little girl alright? Was she alive? Was she...dead?

"How's Jordan?" Hank asked, fear and worry in his voice.

"Hank, Jordan's gonna be fine. We were able to relive all the pressure on her brain, she's in recovery now". Connor explains to the older father.

Hank sighed in great relief, his baby was going to be ok and she was alive.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course".

Connor brought the older father to his daughter's room, once at her room Hank looked from the outside. A painful expression on his face, Denny did this. He almost had Jordan killed again, his former partner is now taking things to a new level and if Denny was willing to go this route so was Hank.

The older father entered the room heading to his little girl's side, he took one of her hands and brushed her hair back then kissed her forehead.

"Hey sweetheart, it's ok now daddy's here. I won't let anyone else hurt you. You'll be ok sweet girl, I'll get everyone who's responsible. They'll all pay". Hank whispers.

Jordan didn't move or respond to her father she was still out cold, the only noise in the room were the machines, Jordan's breathing, and now Hank's broken sobs.

Meanwhile

Kevin and Adam were still at the juvie center, they were going around trying to find the guard who let Jordan get attacked. As they were walking they found him, Adam was instantly fired up but Kevin held his partner back.

"Can I help you". The guard said.

"Yeah, Chicago PD. We'd like to talk to you about something". Kevin answered.

"What about?"

"Jordan Voight". Adam said sharply.

He tried to run but Adam quickly snatched him back by the back of his shirt.

"Get your ass back here. Let's start with a name".

"Ryan O'Connor. Look whatever you do _please_ don't tell Voight I let Jordan get jumped".

"We curious to why you let that happen". Kevin spoke sharply.

"I was paid off, I got 50 grand to look the other way".

"Let me guess, Denny Woods paid you. Didn't he?" Adam asked bitterly.

"Yes, said something how he needed Jordan out of his way. He said it was supposed to be small not that".

"Who are the give punks that jumped her?"

"Dominic Strait. Andy Mays. Jacob Fields. Isaac Carlson. Nick Oliver. Woods told them if they did it he'd have all their charges dropped against them".

"What are they in for?" Kevin asked.

"Different things. Dominic is in for joyriding, Andy, Jacob, and Isaac are all in for assault, assault and battery, and assault with a deadly weapons, Nick is in for underage drinking charges. Woods told them if they jumped Jordan he'd let them off the hook for everything".

"And you just stood by and let it happen!" Adam yelled, as he charged at the man.

Kevin then had to pull his partner back. "Hey! Hey back off Ruz, take a walk man".

"I think that's a good idea".

Adam stormed off while Kevin looked back at the guard as he looked on with a fearful expression.

"Please whatever you do don't tell Voight I let Jordan get jumped. He'll kill me". Ryan begged Kevin.

"How do you even know our boss?"

"He helped me out a few times back in the day, I owed him. I swear I didn't think it be like this".

"What'd you think it was gonna be?"

"He said a small fight or something, not that".

"Well guess what he lied, Jordan's in surgery and let me be clear on one thing. If she don't make it, not only do you have to deal with Voight but you're gonna have to deal with the rest of Intelligence".

"Look, I'll cop to it. To my part just please don't tell Voight".

"Why'd you help Woods?"

"I needed money and he knew it. This job pays crap and my kid's tuition is getting more expensive, Woods came to me with 50 grand on the table. All I had to do was walk Jordan back to her cell step away for a second and let her get jumped. If everything went off without a hitch he'd give me another 50".

"Where'd he say he get the money?"

"He didn't say and I didn't ask".

"Let me be a bit clearer with you, if you don't tell me everything I will call my partner back and he's in a mood to kick someone's ass".

"That's everything I know I swear".

"You sure about that?"

"Positive".

"Turn your ass around".

"So you won't tell Voight?"

"Oh we are".

"But you said you wouldn't!"

"Yeah well we lied".

"Come on man please don't tell him".

"Wanna know something about Voight?" Adam asked as he approached.

"What?"

"He don't like it when people mess with his daughter, ask the last person who messed with her. Oh wait you can't".

"Please don't tell him".

"Move your ass".

Chicago Med

Jordan had been out of surgery for a good few hours now and she hadn't woken up yet which was worrying Hank more and more by the minute. A couple more hours had gone by and Hank was starting to doze off when he heard a small groan coming from his little girl.

"Jo? Wake up sweetheart you can do it, open your eyes baby you can do it". Hank says.

Her eyes began fluttering open but they felt like they were being weighed down, she saw bright lights and quickly closed her eyes then reopened them as they adjusted to the light. She slowly moved her head to the side and saw her father.

"D...daddy?" Jordan spoke weakly.

"It's me baby, I'm here". Hank said softly.

"It..was five...of them...I tried to fight but I couldn't. I felt pain in my head and I don't remember much".

"It's ok you don't have to".

"I wanna fix it. I need to fix it".

"Sweetheart you need to rest, you just had surgery. I will handle this".

"No. It started with me so it's gonna end with me, I told Woods I'd reign down hell on him and I plan to do that".

"Jordan listen to me, I will handle this you almost died again".

"Alright, I'll let you handle this".

"Thank you".

"My head is killing me".

"It's going to".

"Are you gonna get the people who are responsible?"

"Don't I always?"

"I'm sorta hungry you think you could get me something from the cafeteria?"

"Sure sweetheart. Anything in particular?"

"Anything's fine".

Hank kissed her head and left the room, Jordan waited till her father was out of sight and once he was she slowly slid out of bed. Pain shot all through her body but she ignored it, she took all the tubes and wires off and made her way to the bathroom. The teen slid on her bloodied clothes, she then checked outside her room and nobody from the team was around which was good. Pulling the hood over her head she walked past all the doctors and nurses, she remembered all the back ways out of the hospital.

Once she got out of the hospital she knew where she was going. It was time to end this once and for all.

Erin went to check on her sister, she saw the room was empty she checked the bathroom. "Jordy? Honey you in there?"

Silence was all she heard she opened the door to see it empty, fear and worry quickly went through her body. How did Jordan manage to sneak out without getting noticed?

Quickly pulling her phone out she called Hank. "Hank, Jordan's missing".

Meanwhile

It took a while to get from the hospital to Denny's house, the whole time Jordan ignored all her pain that shot through her body. After getting up the stairs she pulled her phone out and turned her voice recorder on and slid it back in her pocket. Without hesitation she knocked on the door.

Denny heard someone knocking on his door so he got up from his chair and went and opened his door. His breath got caught in his throat when he seen Jordan there.

"Surprised to see me?" Jordan asked.

"A bit". Denny replied.

"I was hoping we could talk".


	16. Chapter 16

Jordan was in Denny's house the whole time her phone was in her pocket while it was recording their conversation. If nobody was gonna get his confession then she will.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Denny asked.

The teen chuckled. "You really don't know? I know you're smarter than that. Fine I'll humor you, I wanna talk about why you did what you did to me".

"You know why".

"Yeah yeah, I told you to back off my dad and you and you're bruised ego had to take it out on me. You really thought that you'd get away with it? Woods nobody is that stupid besides everything that happened to me happened after I talked to you".

"I don't have a bruised ego".

The teen chuckled again. "Dude who are you lying to? You're mad that you got told off by a girl. A teenage girl at that hell my ego would be bruised too".

"What's this really about?"

"I said I wanted to talk, were talking. I'm actually curious about something, how'd you come up with everything you did?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"You had me arrested twice, I was jumped both times, I relapsed, almost died a few times, you shot me, and let's not forget you used my brother against me. So I want to know how you came up with all of it".

"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna tell you and let's get something straight you shot me".

"I could be crazy hell I am, just had brain surgery and instead of being at the hospital I'm here. So call me crazy just know I'm not leaving until you tell me".

"I know what you're doing Jordan".

"Really? What's that?"

"You're trying to get me to confess about what I did. Well guess what sweetheart ain't nobody gonna believe you, after all you're Hank's daughter. Who'd believe a word you say?"

"You'd be very surprised".

The teen knew that this wasn't gonna last much longer and her plan was ruined since he found out her true intentions. Without another word Jordan left the house going back to the hospital.

Chicago Med

Hank was about to be in a full blown panic attack, where had his daughter gone? Why would she leave after having surgery? Was she alright? Was she alive? Many possibilities ran through his mind. They were searching the whole hospital for her.

Erin had a gentle hand on her father figures shoulder. "It's gonna be alright Hank, she probably went to get some air".

"Why does she keep doing this?" Hank asked frustrated.

"I don't know, we'll find her".

"I hope so".

A while later Jordan came back she kept looking around to make sure she didn't get caught. She accidentally bumped into someone and when the person turned they had a look of worry and anger on their face.

"Hi Jay". Jordan mumbled.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you have any how worried we all were? You're father had the whole hospital on lock down so we could look for you". Jay say angrily.

"I'm sorry".

"How'd you get out without getting caught?"

"When you get watched in a hospital a lot you tend to learn things. One thing I learned pretty well were the other exits and the stairs".

"Where'd you go?"

"...To see Woods hoping he would confess, he didn't be figured that part out. It doesn't matter anyway, he's right".

Jay's face had soften when she said that. "What are you talking about honey?"

"He said nobody would believe me because of my dad, who'd believe a word I say? Maybe he's right nobody'll believe me it's my word against his".

"Jo that's not true, we believe you, so does your dad".

"They'll say you guys will believe me cause you're all close to me and they'll say my dad will believe me cause he's my dad. I may have to accept the fact that he won, Woods beat me. Literally and figuratively".

He gently put his hands on her shoulder as he looked down to her. "Hey this isn't over and we all know it, this is just another one of his games to bring you down don't let him. Don't fall for any of his crap because if you do you're letting him win but if you ignore it and fight you're winning".

A tear slide down from her eye. "All I wanted to do was protect my dad. That's all".

"We know".

"Jay, Woods blackmailed me before. When I was a kid".

"I know".

The teen looked at him in shock. "How?"

"You're dad and Adam told us. Everything".

"When he did it the first time, I was a kid. He backed me into a corner with no way out, I didn't know if I should have called his bluff or not".

"What bluff?"

"After each visit he told me that if I lied to him or told anyone about what was going on he'd have me taken from my dad and he'd personally make it to where my dad can't find me. So I stayed quiet".

"How long did this go on for?"

"Started right before I turned 9 stopped when I was 10. I was scared Jay, that was on my mind for a long time. I was too scared to say anything so I never did, when he showed up at the District that day after all that time I felt like I was gonna puke. All the memories came back of our conversations, how he popped up when I was alone, I have never been that scared before by anyone. I'm scared about how this is all gonna end".

"You don't have to be scared anymore Jo, you're safe now. We won't let anybody hurt you anymore. Woods is highly gonna regret messing with you, nobody messes with my little sister and gets away with it I don't care who they are or who they think they are. Nobody messes with my sister".

A few more tears ran down Jordan's face, after her brother died the teen had always thought of Jay, Adam, Kevin, Mouse, and Sean as her brothers. They may not be related by blood but they were family.

"Thanks Jay. Justin was my big brother and he was still be my brother I'm glad I have you guys to take that place as well".

"I love you kiddo".

"I love you too".

They hugged quickly, Jay then realized that they have been gone way too long and if he didn't bring Jordan back to her father he was gonna raise more hell.

"I should really bring you back to your dad now".

"Is he mad?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm toast".

They walked back inside and went up to her floor, by this point the rest of the team had made it back to the floor. Kevin and Adam raced back after they heard Jordan was missing, when Erin seen her boyfriend walking with her sister she ran over and grabbed the teen hugging her tightly and that caused pain to shoot through Jordan's body.

"Ahh...Erin...too tight..and I'm hurting". Jordan says through the pain.

"Where have you been? We looked everywhere for you". Erin said.

Hank had wheeled over to see his teen daughter with his detective, his face was painted of many emotions. "Jordan Lynn, in the room now". His voice was hard the whole time.

When her father had this tone Jordan knew not to put up a fight or argue with him so she walked in her hospital room and Hank followed. The door shut with and everyone knew the teen was in for it.

Jordan laid back in her hospital, she knew that this was coming.

"Jordan this has to stop and it stops now". Hank told his daughter, his voice hard and firm.

"I'm sorry dad". Jordan whispered.

"You're sorry? You disappeared after having brain surgery! Where the hell did you go?!"

The teen always hated it when her father yelled, it was rare that he yelled at her and when he did yell at her it scared her a little.

"Can you please stop yelling?"

"No I won't stop yelling, you scared the hell out of me when you disappeared. I didn't know where you were, what were doing, what happened, I didn't know any of it. The last time somebody disappeared….I found your brother and he died. We already lost Justin I'm not losing you too".

Jordan felt like she was getting cut by her father's words and she felt her heart skip a beat when he mentioned Justin. All his word cut her like a butter knife.

"I'm so sorry dad, I am".

"What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't it was in the moment".

"You went to see Denny? Didn't you?"

"Yes".

"Why? I told you I'm taking care of it".

"I was trying to get him to confess!"

That has caused the older father to stop, his anger was now melting away slowly as he looked at his daughter. Jordan then was able to look her father in the eye when Hank looked at her, his heart broke when her brown eyes were glassy.

"I was hoping he confess about what he did to me, he wouldn't he knew that's why I wanted to talk to him. To get him to say it he didn't and he won't. It doesn't matter anymore, he's probably right".

"Right about what sweetheart?"

"He said that nobody will believe me because you're my dad, nobody will believe a word I say. It'll be my word against his".

All the anger that Hank had was now completely melted away, he went closer to his daughter and when he got close he gently took her hand.

"Jo Jo that's not true, we believe you. _I_ believe you".

"Dad, you and I both know the only reason that they'll say you believe me I because you're my dad. They'll say the others believe me because were all close. We gotta face it he won, Woods got us. He'll never confess, I know it, he knows it, we all know it. He won plain and simple, there's nothing we can do".

"Sweetheart leave that to me, I know something we can do".

"What?"

"Don't worry about that, just rest up".

"I'm sorry daddy, I really am".

Jordan got off the bed and sat in a chair next to her father, using his good arm he pulled his little girl into his arm hugging her tightly. The teen carefully held onto her father, she needed his comfort, his safety, his protection.

The team stood outside the room and looked away when the yelling had stopped. Jay took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Guys we need to finish this and finish it now". Jay said.

"She went to see Woods, didn't she?" Adam spoke, probably already knowing the answer.

"Yeah she did. That son of a bitch told her that nobody will believe her because Voight's her father. Now she thinks he won and it's over. He didn't win and this is _far_ from over".

"Why'd she go to see him anyway?" Hailey asked.

"To get him to confess about what he did to her and he won't. We all know he won't".

"I say we force him to admit what he did". Adam said.

"How are we gonna do that?" Antonio asked.

"We use Voight's methods".

"Let Hank and I handle this". Alvin speaks from his spot.

Adam looked to his partner. "Al come on we all need to be apart of this and help. I need to be apart of this and take that son if a bitch down".

"Kid, we'll handle it".

"I'm gonna go see Jo".

Adam then left the group and went and knocked on the teen's door. It was opened by Hank.

"What's up Ruzek?" Hank says to his detective.

"I was hoping I could see Jo". Adam replies.

Before the older father could reply, Jordan had spoke up. "Actually dad, could I talk to Adam?"

"Alright. You stay in this room though, Ruzek watch her make sure she doesn't leave". Hank spoke.

He then left leaving Adam and Jordan alone in the room, the young detective felt a little guilty and sadness as he glanced at the teen.

"Jo, I'm so sor-" He was cut off by the teen.

"Adam, I may be in a hospital bed again but I will get out of it and kick your ass if you apologize again. I told you it wasn't your fault". Jordan told him.

"When Kevin and I saw you, in the hallway almost….dead I freaked badly. I knew that shouldn't have happened and it happened because we weren't there to protect you like you're dad asked us to do, if we had been there you'd be ok right now".

"Adam, _I am_ ok, thanks to all of you. I know that you feel this is your fault because he blackmailed you the same way he did me, you were protecting your family and he took advantage of that because he knows you'll do anything for them. Look what's happening now, he did this to me and it was all because I told him to back off my dad. When I was little and he blackmailed me I was too scared to say anything and I didn't wanna call his bluff about him taking me from my dad so I had no choice but to stay quiet".

"I should have protected you better".

"You did protect me".

"No I didn't, I knew he was planning something I just didn't know what".

"That doesn't mean anything, yeah you knew but didn't know what exactly. That doesn't mean it's you fault, Woods is a arrogant dick with a huge bruised ego and he needs to take that out on someone. That's me. You didn't do any of it Adam, none of its on you. Isn't that what all you told me the past few weeks? All of you told me it wasn't my fault, I didn't do any of it he did. I may have not gotten him to confess but it's not over it, not yet at least".

Adam sat next to the young teen and pulled her into a gentle side hug. "I'm so proud of you Jo, you never once gave up throughout this whole thing".

"I told Jay earlier that I may not have Justin anymore, but you guys are the best damn brothers that I could have. He'd be very happy and proud that you guys do what you do for me".

"We could never replace him but it'll be hard to fill his shoes".

"I love you Adam".

"Love you too sweetie".

Everyone remained outside, Kevin stayed quiet the whole time. Jay looked to his friend with a concerned look.

"What's up?" Jaya asked.

"Adam wants to help bring Woods down, he's been feeling real guilty about everything. When we found her in that hallway we were both scared as hell, but he felt more guilty. All he kept saying was he could have protected her better, he needs to know this wasn't his fault". Kevin said.

"I'll talk to him". Hank says.

"We'll stop Woods if it's the last thing we do". Antonio spoke.

"He messed with the wrong unit and damn sure messed with the wrong father".

"What's the plan?"

A/N: Posted two new stories. The first is for Grey's Anatomy it's called The Karev Sisters. The second is a spin off of Jordan's Childhood Years it's called Jordan Voight: Teenage Years. Hope you like them.


	17. Chapter 17

The last chapter

…...

After going over the plan with his team, Hank knew how he was gonna bring down his former partner. He was gonna bring down the son of a bitch and make him pay for what he did to his little girl.

Jordan still wasn't allowed to leave the hospital and due to her recent escapes Hank made sure someone stayed with her the whole time. The teen felt as if she was being punished and smothered by her father's overprotectiveness, she knew he'd be like this after everything that happened.

Late one evening Hank went to Denny's house to talk, looking at the wooden door in front of him he knocked. Denny heard someone knocking on his door, he opened it to see his former partner there.

"Come in, drink?" Denny says.

"No thanks". Hank answered.

"I'll cut to the chase then. There's a witness who placed little Jordan and Bigham the night of the murder, all she has to do is confess to what really happens or she can riot behind bars like you did. After all it runs in the family".

Hank growled clenching his fist together tightly. While Hank and Denny were talking the team was outside listening to everything, they were finally gonna get the son of a bitch for everything he did to the teen.

Jordan sat in the passenger seat in a car with Antonio and Alvin, it took a hell of a lot persuading for Jordan to finally get them to say yes. It started with her and Woods, it's gonna end with her and Woods. All they had to do was wait.

Denny had poured himself a drink and sat down, Hank sat across from his former partner. He had his fist balled up tightly ready to swing.

"Maybe I will take one of the bourbons you're offering. Ya know I gotta ask, why Jordan? What she ever do?"

"I told her to back off and stay out of our business, it's not a child's place to get involved in what we're dealing with".

"So that gave you the right to set her up? Get jumped in jail? She nearly died twice because of you. I almost died because of you".

"Prove it was me".

"Denny there's surveillance footage showing you planting the drugs and money in Jordan's bag".

The older man stayed silent, he thought he got rid of all the evidence. Hank looked down smirking, there was no footage but Denny didn't know that. Taking a drink of the bourbon Hank continued.

"How'd things get so crazy between us? We were partners. Friends".

"You came after me, you're daughter came after me. Like father, like daughter".

" You left me no choice, you crossed a line. And don't turn this around on Jordan, she's the innocent one here".

Ignoring the last comment Denny continued. "Once in thirty two years?"

"Denny, you planted a gun on an innocent man. You dragged my daughter into this. That's something I can't and won't abide by. You crossed a serious line with me when you started messing with my daughter".

Taking a sip of his drink he shrugged his shoulder. "Jordan wanted to play a grown up game, she can deal with the consequences".

Hank was two seconds away from snapping. Out in the car, Jordan felt her heart racing in her chest. Antonio and Alvin saw their niece getting upset, they each put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It's almost over Jo". Alvin said.

"Yeah. Almost". Jordan says.

"Not something you can abide? Just who the hell are you? Dirtiest damn cop in all of Chicago, who can abide or not abide my actions".

"I'm not dirty. I don't hurt innocent people. I never did, I never will.".

"Is that a joke? No you just hurt people who mess with your family. Speaking of that how's little Jordan doing?"

Hank scowled a little at hearing his daughter's name, he leaned forward in the chair glaring at Denny. "You don't get it do you? After all this time".

"Get what?"

"The difference between dirty and necessary. Like it or not but you and all you're self righteous friends in the Ivory Tower, you need people like me out on the streets. Doing the things regular cops are unwilling to do, going the extra mile. To make sure the truly evil, the truly dangerous go away. I thin the herd for the great or good".

"Well I thin the herd to, getting rid of cowboy cops just want to make Chicago a better place to live".

"No, you don't care about Chicago. You never did. You care about you, Denny Woods. That's what this is really about. You, you're ego. You're ambition. You blackmailed my daughter when she was a child then you come back years later and bring her into something she has no business being in, I almost lost her because of you. She almost killed herself because of you".

"You know what's crazy? Despite all that happen I still love you Hank, hell I even love Jordan. Damn I don't know why but I do. When I see Jordan she doesn't look like you a bit maybe the eyes but I could be wrong, but her temper. That attitude, that is all you my friend".

"I get that a lot".

"That's why I'm willing to offer you a deal, you confess to killing Bingham. I drop all the charges on Jordan even the bogus ones, she doesn't serve a day in jail. We'll plead you down to manslaughter, you do 5 years maybe 7, you'll still be able to see Jordan. You won't see her graduate but you'll see her when you get out".

Jordan felt her heart skip a beat, was she about to lose her father to jail again? She was about to open the car door but Antonio and Alvin stopped her.

"Jo stop, if you go in now we blow this". Antonio told her.

"I can't lose my dad again. I won't lose him again". Jordan said firmly.

"Just wait sweetie, just wait". Alvin tells her.

Slamming the car door she slouched in the seat as they continued to listen.

Hank was thinking, sighing. If he confessed that be almost 5-7 years without seeing his little girl. He wouldn't see her go to prom. He wouldn't see her graduate. He'd miss everything just like before, there was no way in hell he was gonna put Jordan through that again.

"Tell me about this witness you found".

"You know I cannot do that".

"Denny this is mine and my daughter's life that's about to change. Is she credible?"

"She?"

"Her name's Kate, right. You gave her twenty grand, ten now, ten later. Bribing a witness that's a serious crime. Messing with my daughter you really shouldn't have done that".

"You son of a bitch".

"You left me no choice I had to give that tape to Internal Affairs. And there was one thing you should always know about me, I'm a father before I'm a cop. It's over Denny".

Jordan then took her chance, she got out of the car walking over to Denny's house. She watched as Denny was brought out by the two officers, was this a dream? Denny Woods walking out in handcuffs. The older man saw the teen standing there.

"Looks like you and you're father got you're wish". Denny spat.

"I've been dreaming of this since I was 8 and now it's coming true". Jordan said. A mischievous grin then appeared on her face. "Before you go, I have those going away gifts for you. I never break a promise".

She then brought her foot up to Denny's groin area hard sending him to his knees. "That was for my brother". She then punched him across the face, possibly breaking his nose. "That was for my dad".

Hank then pulled his daughter away as they watched Denny get put into the patrol car and watched as it drove off. Sniffing back her tears Jordan looked up at her father.

"I'm really sorry dad". Jordan said.

"Sweetheart, none of this was your fault". Hank told her.

"That's not what I'm talking about, you're gonna send me back to rehab aren't you? I swear I didn't mean for that to happen, I tried to prove to him that I couldn't be broken but he broke. Dad, I swear I never meant for that to happen".

The older father then pulled his little girl into his arms and hold her, he rubbed soothing circles on her back. Jordan held on tightly to her father as if he was gonna disappear.

"I'm not sending you anywhere".

The teen looked surprised as she looked up at her father. "You're not?"

"I know you didn't mean to relapse, Denny did it as a way to get at you and me. Although I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't slip".

"I won't".

Jordan then took out the fake ID along with a lighter, Hank raised his eyebrow when she pulled the purple lighter out.

"Where'd you get that?"

"I think it's best you don't know".

She lit the ID on fire and watched as it burned, she was getting rid of all reminders of her old habits. The team had walked over to their boss and the teen.

"Both of you should be happy to know that Woods is being charged with everything he did to Jordan. I don't think he'll be seeing daylight ever again". Adam said.

A confused look then appeared on Jordan's face. "Dad, you told him that there was footage of him putting that stuff in my bag. There's no footage".

A smirk then appeared on his face. "He doesn't know that".

Jordan then hugged her father once again. "I'm just so glad it's finally over".

"Let's go home sweetheart".

A month later

It's been a month since everything went down with Denny, he's currently serving life in prison. He was charged with bribing a witness on top of everything he did to Jordan. He was never gonna see the light of day again.

One afternoon Jordan had went to the prison and asked to see him. Denny was being escorted to the phone area, he looked through the window to see Jordan. The teen had an amused look on her face.

"What do you want?" Denny asked coldly.

"Is that anyway to treat an old friend?" Jordan mocked.

"I take it you're father doesn't know you're here".

"This is exactly where I pictured you, took a while but you're finally where you belong".

"I'm getting out of here and when I do, I'm coming for you. I'm coming for your father. I'm gonna tear all of you down one by one, starting with you".

"Yeah been there done that, you tried and you failed. You don't scare me anymore Woods that ship sailed long ago. I just came here to say something".

"And what's that".

"You told me I won the battle but you won the war, guess what you son of a bitch. I won the battle and the war. Also remember how you told me that jail's a bad place for cops?" An evil grin then appeared on her face. "I suggest you watch you're back because word got out about you"

"What word?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Look at that time's up. I hope you burn in hell".

"Jordan who got out about me?"

The teen hung the phone up while Denny kept calling for here, Jordan walked out of the prison a grin on her face. No longer did she have to deal with Woods. No longer she had suffer from his abuse. She was free from him. It was over. After all that time it was finally over.

…..

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter to My Job. Thanks to all those who read, favored, followed, and reviewed. You guys are awesome.


End file.
